What Was Once Lost Is Now Found
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: Complete Tyson's Grandpa asks him to go and pick up someone from the airport, but he won't tell Tyson who it is. Who is this mystery person? And what secret is Grandpa keeping from Tyson?
1. And You Are? Or Grandpa's Request

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** Tyson's Grandpa asks him to go and pick up someone from the airport, but he won't tell Tyson who it is. Who is this mystery person? And what secret is Grandpa keeping from Tyson? (I know it's a crappy summary but the story is a lot better.)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters

**A/N:** just a quick note to say that in this story all Bladebreakers live in the same house.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 1 - And You Are? Or Grandpa's Request.

It was a typical normal day in the Bladebreaker household. Kai was training in the back garden, Tyson and Max were playing video games, Kenny was busy typing away on his laptop and Ray? Well Ray had gone out to get some more groceries after Max and Tyson's little midnight feast last night, which left them with virtually nothing.  
All was calm and peaceful well except for the little outbursts that came from Tyson and Max every now and then. Suddenly the doorbell rang shattering the serenity of the house.

"You expecting anyone?" Kenny asked Max and Tyson.

"Not that I know of. Max?" Tyson replied.

Max shook his head as the bell rang again.  
"Maybe Ray forgot his key."

"Someone really should get before Kai hears it and wonders why we haven't answered it yet." Kenny reasons.

"Too late." A voice said.

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice a saw Kai standing in the doorway.  
As he looked at them, they all knew what he wanted to ask.

"We haven't answered it yet because we're wondering who it could be. None of us are expecting anyone." Tyson said.

"Here's a thought. Why don't you answer it and find out."

"If you think you're so clever Kai why don't you go and answer it."

Kai looked at Tyson as if to say 'you don't really think I'm going to do that do you.'

"I'll get it." Kenny said with a sigh.

"Works every time." Tyson said to Max when Kenny had left the room.

Max looked a little surprised and looked at Kai to see a small smile on his face.  
"You mean you two do that often?" Max asked a little amazed.

"Whenever Tyson can't ever be bother to move his lazy self."

"And you know Kai never answers the door especially when we're here." Tyson adds.

"So who's winning?" Kai asked changing the subject as he walked into the room and sat on the sofa behind the two boys.

"I am." Max and Tyson say in unison.

Kai gave a little chuckle at the argument that ensued after that answer. He had mellowed out a little over the years, with a little help from the others of course.

"How comes it took you guys so long to answer the door?" Ray asked as he walked in hearing the argument that was emanating from the living room.

The argument stopped almost immediately upon hearing Ray's voice.

"Hey Ray. Why did you ring the bell? Did you forget your key?" Max asks.

"Forget about that, how much food did you get?" Tyson asks.

Ray shook his head at Tyson's little food obsession.  
"As long as you and Max don't have anymore midnight feasts, enough." He answered.

Tyson and Max blushed a little at the trouble they'd cause that morning.

"What were the two of you arguing about anyway?" Kenny asks as he appears behind Ray.

"Let's just say they both lost." Kai said knowing it annoy them both.

"Kai!" they said in unison both a little annoyed as they looked at him.

"You know you both should stop doing that or you might end up reading each others thoughts. That is if Tyson _has_ any other thoughts besides food." Kai remarked.

"Hey!" Tyson said a little offended.

"Judging from the recent conversation I'd say that's a no Kai." Ray joked.

"Ha ha very funny Ray." Tyson said a tad annoyed.

"So what's for dinner?" Max suddenly asked.

Ray, Kai and Kenny suddenly cracked up with laughter. While Max and Tyson looked at them with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"I think they've lost it." Tyson comments amazed that Kai was even laughing. Sure he chuckled once in a while but no one had ever heard him laugh before.

Max nods in agreement just as amazed as Tyson to see Kai laughing.

"Maybe it's too late." Kenny says after his laughter had subsided a little.

At that comment Max got the joke a started to giggle. Tyson looked at him as if he'd suddenly grown two heads.

"Would someone please tell me what you're all laughing at?" Tyson asked his annoyance growing.

"Think about what was just said Tyson." Kai answers and walks out of the room still chuckling.

"Huh?"

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes Max." Ray said answering his earlier question.

"Thanks Ray." He says with a smile "Need any help?"

"Sure."

Max got up and left the room with Ray leaving a bewildered Tyson still wondering what they were all laughing at.

"Chief tell me, what were you guys laughing at?"

"Oh Tyson. Can't you figure it out for yourself." Kenny says.

"Obviously not." he replied.

Dinner had come and gone and Tyson had _finally_ figured out why everyone was laughing earlier. He had to admit it was a little funny but at the same time it was a little hurtful as well.  
They were all now in the living room watching TV well except for Kenny he was busily typing away on his laptop as usual.

"Oh Tyson I forgot to tell you that I ran into your grandpa while I was out." Ray says.

"How is Grandpa? I keep meaning to go over and see him."

"But food keeps interrupting." Max added quietly making Kai and Kenny chuckle at his remark.

"He's good; he says he wants you to do something for him."

"Now I remember why I keep away." He mumbles to himself.

He got up out of his chair, went over to the phone and dialled his grandpa's number.  
"Hey Grandpa, it's me."

"Hey little dude, why don'tcha hang with ya ol' grandpa anymore huh?" his grandpa said foregoing his greeting.

"Nice to speak to you too Grandpa."

"I'm just saying that ever since you moved you've no more time to just chill with ya ol' grandpa." He went on.

Tyson sighed and hung his head shaking it.

"Anyone wanna take bets that Tyson getting an earful from his Grandpa." Max said.

"Well you have to admit that he does deserve it. I don't think he's been over there since we moved here." Kenny figured.

"Mind you if I had a grandpa like Tyson's I think I'd stay away too." Ray commented.

Both Kenny and Max nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like he's trying to get out whatever it is his grandpa wants him to do." Kai says hearing Tyson's moans and complaints.

"Okay okay I'll do it. Just tell me what I need to know." He said getting a piece of paper and a pen then began writing down all the information. "Right got it, see ya tomorrow Grandpa." And with that he put the phone down.

Everyone looked at him as he collapsed into the nearest chair.

"So…" Ray asked seeing as no one else would.

"I gotta go pick someone up from the airport and take them back to grandpa's." Tyson responded.

"Do you know who it is?" Max asks.

"He wouldn't say, just that they would recognise me when they saw me."

"Sounds disturbing." Kenny said.

"How do you mean Chief?" Tyson asks.

"The fact that they know you but you don't know them. Doesn't that worry you Tyson?"

"He's right." Kai said.

"I never thought of it like that." Tyson says now looking a little worried.

"What time do you have go and get them?" Kai asks breaking the silence that held the room.

"Huh? Oh… uh…" looking at the paper in his hand. "Eleven thirty."

"We'll go with you."

"Right." Ray confirms.

"Thanks guys." Tyson said feeling a little relived that he wouldn't have to face this 'stranger' who knew him alone.

The next morning they all headed over to the airport. Tyson was a little apprehensive about who this person was who he had to take back to his grandpa's.

"I'm sure things will be okay Tyson." Max reassured.

Tyson gave a nod, everyone was surprised at Tyson's silence they'd never seen him so quiet or worried before.

"What's the flight number Tyson?" Kenny asked.

"Huh? Oh it's uh…" taking out the paper that had all the information on it. "Flight 523."

Kenny gave a nod and went with Max and Ray to see which gate they needed to go to.  
After taking a quick look around Tyson sighed forgetting that Kai was still with him.  
Kai placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump. Tyson turned to Kai to see a slight worried look upon his face.

"I'm okay Kai. Just a little worried I guess."

"I haven't seen you this worried since Ray's battle with Bryan at the world championships."

Tyson gave a small smile.  
"Hey I didn't think I looked that worried." He said trying to joke a little.

But Kai could see he was still deeply worried.

"Tyson!" a voice suddenly shouted.

Tyson turned round at the mention of his name and saw Ray, Kenny and Max returning.

"According to the arrivals board flight 523 landed half an hour ago." Ray informed.

"Great." Tyson said sarcastically. "Now what are we suppose to do?"

"Excuse me?" a female voice says from behind Tyson "Are you Tyson Granger?"

"Yea and you are?" Tyson said turning to face the person.

He saw a girl about the same age as him or maybe a year or two older. She had long midnight blue hair tied up loosely in a ponytail; she wore dark blue jeans and a black sleeveless top with a picture of a dragon on it.

"My names Tiffany. Your Grandpa said you'd be here to collect me." She smiled.

"Y-you're the person he wanted me to get?" Tyson asked a little stunned.

Tiffany nodded.

"Anyone else glad we came?" Ray said slyly.

"Yea." Max agreed making Tiffany blush a little.

"So… are you going to take me to your Grandpa's or just stare at me all day?"

"He's just a little surprised. You're not exactly what he… I mean we expected." Kai said giving Tyson a little nudge to 'wake' him up a little.

"Hm? Oh yeah right…" still a little dazed.  
/-If Grandpa had told me it was a girl I was to collect I wouldn't of worried so much.-/ he thought.

They made their way to Tyson's grandpa's place. Although the only two people who could talk properly were Kenny and Kai. The others were still in shock, but by the time they reached the dojo Tyson had gotten over his shock well mostly.

"Hey Grandpa." He called out as he entered the building.

"Little dude!" his grandpa exclaimed making him jump.

"Grandpa I wish you wouldn't do that." Tyson said half annoyed.

"Just keeping you on ya toes little dude."

"Why didn't you tell me I was going to pick up a girl from the airport?" he asked changing the subject.

His grandpa smiled.  
"So you've seen her then."

"Well obviously. Max and Ray can't seem to keep their eyes off her."

His grandpa chuckled.  
"Quite the looker isn't she. So where is she now little dude?"

"Outside."

"Then let's go."

As they walked out into the garden they saw Max and Ray showing off their Beyblade skills.

"You two are really impressive beybladers." Tiffany compliments.

"Tiffany do you blade?" Kenny asks.

She smiles but doesn't answer Kenny's question, she then notices Tyson and grandpa and walks over to them.

"Nice to meet you again Mr. Granger." She says politely while bowing out of respect.

Kai who had been watching all that had been going on so far saw a tear appear in the corner of grandpa's eye as he smiled. No one else had noticed it Max and Ray were too busy looking at Tiffany, Kenny was busily doing something on his laptop and Tyson? Well Tyson was too confused to notice anything.  
/-Something tells me that there more to this than meets the eye.-/

"We'd better get going." Kenny suddenly says closing his laptop.

"Right Chief." Tyson said walking over to the others.

It took them a while to 'leave' however as Max and Ray wouldn't move but Kai, Kenny and Tyson eventually got them to walk away. When they were sure everyone had gone Tiffany turned back to grandpa and hugged him to which he returned.

"It's been a while." She says.

"I'll say it has little miss but ya finally home." As he released her from the hug.

"Yeah and it's great to be back. Although…" she began.

"You're upset that little dude doesn't remember you."

"I guess that's to be expected." She said solemnly.

Grandpa smiled.  
"Then I think it's about time you told him."

"Really? You sure?" Tiffany asked excited but unsure.

Grandpa nodded.

"Oh! Thank you!"

They both headed in.

Unknown to them Kai had stayed back to see if he could find out what 'little secret' Tiffany and Tyson's grandpa had.  
/-It looks like they know each other extremely well, and what's this 'thing' she's going to tell Tyson?-/ he wondered as he headed back to their house.

* * *

so what did ya all think? would you like me to continue? (if so it might take me a little while though I've kinda got a little writer's block for this story :s )

Moonlit Sea


	2. To Tell Him Or Not To Tell Him

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** Tyson's Grandpa asks him to go and pick up someone from the airport, but he won't tell Tyson who it is. Who is this mystery person? And what secret is Grandpa keeping from Tyson? (I know it's a crappy summary but the story is a lot better.)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (_except_ Tiffany).

**A/N:** thanks for all the reviews guys -smiles-

**Imigo:** how old are they? Uh… 18/19? To be honest I never really thought about there age -becomes a little embarrassed- and as for the story contain any yaoi… we'll see -winks- Yeah I love the conversation they had to (the one Tyson didn't get) I think it must be one of my fave parts.

**Enchanted Crimson Rose:** I do know what the pairings are for this story but they might change (I'm forever doing that you see) so I won't put them up, however if you _really_ want to know ask in the next review (hint hint -laughs-) and I'll tell ya.

**Zoutou-sama:** thanks for the review. Did I really leave it at a cliffie? I didn't realise.

**maxie's cute:** I love your name! I was thinking of changing my name a few days ago but too many people know me as _Moonlit Sea_ -sighs- ah well it's a nice name, anyway…Thanks for the review in here's the update.

**AngelDranger:** I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer to find out what her secret is. (Aren't I mean heh heh)

**FireieGurl:** it is a mystery isn't it -chuckles-

My thanks to Puppalupp2008 and Svart Mirai for also reviewing.

And now Ladies and gentleman (if there are any gentleman that is) I give you chapter two of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 2 - To Tell Him Or Not To Tell Him.

At breakfast the next day it was like Tyson was in a world of his own he kept wondering how Tiffany knew his grandpa and why he never seen her before? (A/N: that's Tyson not his grandpa in case ya thought differently)

"You okay Tyson?" Max asks seeing that his friend had been staring into space for the last couple of minutes.

"Hm? Yea I'm fine Max." he smiles showing that was nothing wrong.

But Max didn't believe him nor did anyone else.

"You're thinking about Tiffany aren't you." Kai stated.

"Who wouldn't be?" Ray said dreamily.

Max nodded in agreement.

"Now's not the time guys." Kenny says bringing them both back to reality.

"Hm? Oh… yea… right sorry Tyson." Ray apologised.

"I'm going for a walk." Tyson says getting up.

/-I wonder if I should tell him what I saw and heard yesterday?-/ Kai thought as he watched Tyson leave the room. /-It might help clear things up a little for him then again it might just confuse him even more.-/

"Do you think one of us should go with him?" Max asks a little worried.

"He probably just needs time to himself right now." Ray answered.

"I wonder how Tiffany knows his grandpa?" Kenny suddenly asks.

"Yea and how comes Tyson doesn't know who she is?" Ray added.

"We may find out soon." Kai says not realising he'd spoken out loud.

"How do you mean Kai?" Max asks curious.

Kai sighed and told them what he had seen yesterday.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"What are you still doing here little miss? I thought you would be on your way to little dude's by now." grandpa said surprised to see her sitting on the step in the garden.

"Yea…" she sighed.

"What's bumming ya out?" grandpa asked as he sat down next to her.

Tiffany gave a small smile at that.  
"Do ya… I mean you always talk like that?"

"Sure do, little dude says it embarrassing but as I keep telling him I'm just trying stick with the times."

Tiffany laughed a little.  
"I could see how he'd find it embarrassing but I think it's kinda cool." She smiles.

"So whatcha still doin' here?"

"Well, first I don't know where little du… I mean Tyson lives and second…" Tiffany stopped and looked up into the sky.

"Your worried how he's gonna react." Grandpa said finishing her sentence.

Tiffany nodded.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it little miss. He'll probably be shocked at first but I'm sure he'll get over it." He reassured.

"Then I guess I better get going." Standing up to leave.

"Don't forget this." Grandpa said holding out a piece of paper.

Tiffany took it and looked at it, it was an address of someone's house.

"Now you don't have any excuse to not go visit little dude." Grandpa said walking off.

/-Great.-/ she thought a little sarcastically.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Tyson walked along the streets all the while thinking how he didn't know Tiffany but she somehow knew him and his grandpa. He went down by the river and sat on the steps looking into the water hoping it would give him the answers. He then heard something that sounded like a Beyblade spinning and decided to go investigate, when he neared the sound he was surprised to see…

"Tiffany?"

The girl was startled by the voice and slowly turned round.  
"Oh…uh… hey there Tyson… um… fancy seeing you here."

Tyson looked at the blade spinning behind her.  
"So you do blade huh." Referring to yesterday when Kenny asked her about it.

She nodded and turned back round retrieving her blade. Tyson was surprised at how skillfully she handled the blade.

"So what are you doing here and why didn't tell us you could blade?" he asks.

"Um… would you believe trying to think things through?" not answering his second question. "How about you?"

"Same thing I guess." He answered looking back out at the water.

Tiffany gave smile at Tyson's reaction.

"You're wondering how I know you and your grandpa, right?" she says knowingly.

Tyson looked at her a little amazed.  
"H-how did you know that?"

She chuckled.  
"Because if a strange person came to my place and knew a relative of mine and me but I didn't know them, that's what I'd be thinking." There was a slight solemn undertone in Tiffany's voice although it was hardly noticeable.

Tyson nodded.  
"So…" he said hoping she'd answer the question he wanted to know since yesterday.

She turned her back on him before answering knowing that her expression would give away the fact that she was about to lie.  
"I visited once before but I guess you were a little young to remember." Trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Oh." /-Why do I get the feeling that she's lying?-/ he wondered.

"There you are Tyson," a voice said.

Both Tiffany and Tyson looked up a saw Kenny and Max walking down to them.

"We've been looking for you everywhere Tyson." Max explained, then saw Tiffany. "Hey Tiffany."

"Hey Max." she says blushing a little.

"Why are you guys looking for me? What's up?" Tyson asks a tad confused.

"Oh nothing much aside from the fact that you missed lunch." Kenny answered thinking that Tyson would freak out at that thought of missing food.

"Oh." Tyson gave a nervous chuckle. "Guess I was too busy thinking. So… is there any left?"

"Hey, how about I take you guys out for dinner?" Tiffany suddenly says.

"Sure." Max replies almost immediately.

"Sounds great." Tyson smiles.

"Although I think I should warn you Tyson has a stomach like a bottomless pit." Kenny stated.

Tiffany laughed.

"Hey, I don't eat that much!" Tyson complained.

"Tyson whenever you go near food stores they pretend to be close just so you won't go in." Max joked.

Tyson grumped and folded his arms in annoyance.

"We better get back before Ray and Kai start wondering where we are." Kenny says changing the subject.

"Where are they anyway?" Tyson asks suddenly coming out of his grumpiness.

"They thought it would best if someone stayed behind in case you returned while we were out looking."

"So… uh what time shall I come by?" Tiffany asks.

"The sooner the better." Max says quietly.

But Tyson and Kenny hear him and look at him strangely.

"What?"

Tyson shook his head.

"How about six?" Kenny suggests.

"Sure okay, I'll see you guys at six then. See ya." Tiffany confirms and walks off.

=======================

Okay so I know that it's a stupid to stop but give me a chance, I'm working _against_ writer's block here.  
Oh and I don't know when the next chap will be up, hopefully it won't be long.

Moonlit Sea


	3. Tonight's The Night Or Is It?

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** Tyson's Grandpa asks him to go and pick up someone from the airport, but he won't tell Tyson who it is. Who is this mystery person? And what secret is Grandpa keeping from Tyson? (I know it's a crappy summary but the story is a lot better.)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (_except_ Tiffany). I also don't own _Harvester_.

**A/N:** a lot of you a figuring at Tiffany's 'secret' way faster than I expected so I better speed it up before the rest of you guess and get fed up with the story -looks worried-

**FireieGurl**: uh… why did I have her tell Tyson that she knew him? Um… because it fit in with the scene and it would've been an extremely short chapter otherwise? -hopes Fireie will accept her answer-

**Enchanted Crimson Rose:** you must really wanna know, huh? Okay here's who I _plan_ to match up Max/Tiffany, at the moment but if there will any others I'll let ya know. -starts to ponder Imigo's idea about putting a little yaoi in the story-

**Puppalupp2008:** it wasn't stupid? Really? Cool -smiles- I guess in a way you're right it was a meaningful chapter.

**Svart Mirai:** does she have a bit-beast? Hmmm -thinks- guess we'll have wait and see won't we. -chuckles-

Thanks also to O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O, Zoutou Ivanov, angel V & Munku-JGSPTV.

And now Ladies and gentlemen, (do I have to keep saying 'gentlemen'? hmmm after all men are anything but gentle lol) I give you chapter three of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found._

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 3 - Tonight's The Night… Or Is It?

At six o'clock the doorbell rang and both Ray and Max darted for the door with Max reaching it half a second before Ray did. He smiled and gave a small chuckle as if to say 'I win!' Ray gave a small growl before returning to the others.  
After catching his breath and calming himself down a little Max opened the door and was amazed at what he saw.  
Tiffany was wearing a purpley pink spaghetti top with a navy blue wavy skirt that went just past her knees and black strappy sandals. (A/N: soz if it's a crappy description, they aren't my strong points -looks sad-.) Her long hair was down and blowing in the breeze.

She smiled.  
"You stare at me much longer Max, and you'll start to burn holes through me." She joked.

Max shook his head coming out of his shock.  
"Heh, sorry." He says blushing a little.

"So… you all ready?"

Max nods but doesn't move or make any attempt at calling the others.

"Then… don't you think you should go get the others?"

"Huh? Oh yea… be right back." mentally kicking himself for his actions. /-Stupid! Stupid!-/

Tiffany chuckles as she watches Max go off and get the others. /-He's kinda cute… when he's confused.-/ she then sighed tonight was going to be night that she was going to tell Tyson who she really was. Well that was the plan anyway but she didn't know if she could go though with it or not.

A few minutes later she saw all the guys coming towards her all looking as shocked as Max had. Although she could've laughed at Ray's expression for it looked like his eyes were about to pop out.

"Tiffany, you look…" Kenny began.

"Different." Tyson finished.

"Thanks… I think." Wondering if that was a compliment or not. "Shall we go?"

They all nodded and set off.

"So where are we going?" Kai asked wondering why Tiffany was all dressed up.

"Just to this little restaurant I know." She answered.

Her answer surprised everyone, she'd been in town barely a day and she already knew her way around? Talk about strange.

There was kind of an eerie silence on the way to the restaurant. Tiffany was trying to convince herself to go ahead with her plan, Max was silently cursing himself for his earlier actions, Kai was still trying to decide whether he should tell Tyson about what he saw between Tiffany and his (A/N: Tyson's) grandpa, Kenny was just following them along actually enjoying the silence, Ray was thinking how beautiful Tiffany was and whether she had a boyfriend or not and Tyson was thinking that even though Tiffany had answered his question of how she knew him, he just couldn't shake the feeling that she was lying. He was also worried about Max and Ray fearing they might start to fight over her.

When they reached the restaurant they all walked in and were amazed at the décor.  
The place was decorated in the style of an old time barn; it even had horseshoes and things hanging on the walls. To the left of the door was a small bar area for people who didn't want a big meal and to the right was the restaurant. (A/N: again sorry for the crappy description, but it's kinda difficult to describe Harvester at least it is in my case --)

"You guys coming or not?" Tiffany says turning to them as a lady lead the way to a table.

They all sat down with Max sitting next to Tiffany (much to Ray's annoyance) who was sat next to Kai. Ray sat opposite Max (throwing him a few glares now and then), Tyson sat next to Ray and Kenny next to Tyson. As the lady handed out the menus she told them that someone would be along soon to take their order and walked off.  
A few minutes later a waitress came to take their order, it took a while though as Tyson couldn't decide what to have. Then Kenny pointed out that the waitress had other people to serve, and Tyson hastily made a decision.  
The waitress gave a nod then after collecting up the menus and repeating the orders to make sure she got them right she walked off.

"Tiffany, why didn't you tell us you could blade?" Ray asks.

She looked him her surprise evident in her face.

"Tyson told us." Kenny explained.

Tiffany now looked at Tyson.

"What? It's not as if it's a big deal or anything." He says to the look she was giving him.

"I have my reasons." She says in a low harsh voice, answering Ray's question.

"Mind telling us what they are." Kai said.

"Yes."

"You're probably not a very good blader, that's the reason you don't want people to know." Tyson remarked.

"Tyson, that isn't very nice." Max said.

"Can I help it if it's the truth." He says matter-of-factly.

"Okay Tyson, what do you say to a little match?" Tiffany asks trying to keep her anger from erupting. No one called her a bad blader a got away with it.

"You're on, tomorrow at our place, two o'clock." Tyson instructs.

Tiffany nods and chuckles quietly to herself. /-Prepare to lose dear Tyson.-/

Soon after the food was served and everyone ate in silence not wanting to aggravate the situation even more.

/-Who the hell does she think she is?-/ Tyson thought grumpily /-I'll show her! Tomorrow Dragoon and I are gonna wipe the floor with her and pathetic blade.-/

/-You may think I'm a weak blader Tyson, but trust me you haven't anything yet. Prepare to be beaten as you and Dragoon are going down!-/ Tiffany thought.

The rest of the meal went along quite quickly and pretty soon they were all on their way back home.

"You know you didn't have to pay for all of us, Tiffany." Ray said.

"Hey, I said I'd take you guys out to dinner and I did."

"But Ray has a point though you should've at least let us give you our share of the bill." Max continues.

Tiffany shakes her head.  
"If I did that then I wouldn't have really taken you guys out." She reasons smiling.

They were soon back at the guys place.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved as she walked off back to the dojo.  
/-Okay so my plan to tell Tyson at dinner was a no go but I believe that an even better opportunity as shown it's self-/

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The next morning Tiffany woke up early, she wanted to get in a little practice before her match with Tyson that afternoon. She stood in the garden watching as her blade as it went through the slalom course she fixed up.

"I see your practicing your moves, little miss." Grandpa said coming up from behind her.

Even though Tiffany had her back turn to him she knew he was there, so it hadn't broken her concentration when he spoke. She nodded and her blade returned to her hand.  
"I have a match against Tyson later." She informs turning to him a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So I take ya told him then."

"Not exactly, but he will know by the end of the day." She said looking down at her blade then back up at grandpa with a devilish smile.

"I wouldn't count little dude out so easily, he's got some serious moves." Grandpa reasons.

Tiffany chuckles as she turns back round and places her blade back on her launcher.  
"So do I." She states matter-of-factly.

She launches her blade and it rips through all wooden blocks like they were toothpicks. Grandpa looks surprised as the blade returns to Tiffany, she turns to him a smirk upon her face. He just smiles and walks back in.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

At had just turned one fifty at the Bladebreaker place and Tyson was out in the garden training with Kai.

"I haven't seen Tyson train this much since the last world championships." Kenny speculates.

"Yea, he must really wanna show Tiffany up." Ray agrees.

"Either that or he just doesn't want to be beaten by a girl." Max adds jokingly.

Ray and Kenny chuckle at the thought of Tyson losing to a girl.

"I love to see his face at that." Kenny says.

"At what?" Tyson asks as he and Kai walk back to them.

"You losing to a girl." Ray responds.

Kai chuckles.

"Yea well, that's not going to happen." Increasing his grip on Dragoon.

"Have actually seen Tiffany blade?" Kenny asks curious.

Tyson shakes his head.  
"By the time I got there she was just finishing, whatever she was doing."

"Then it's quite possible that she could win." Kai states.

"No way."

"Tyson, she's probably been training as much as you have, so I wouldn't put anything pass her."

"That may be Kai, but I'm still gonna pulverise her."

"Who's gonna pulverise who?" a voice says sarcastically.

Everyone turns and sees Tiffany with Max standing beside her.

"So you ready to beaten Tyson?" she asks smugly.

"The only one who's gonna beat is you, Tiffany." Tyson retaliates.

"Oh you think so huh? We'll see."

They both made their way to the dish, putting their blades on their launchers.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" they both shout releasing their blades.

=============================

Okay sorry if chapter is a little crap and if I rushed the restaurant scene a little, I couldn't think how to do it. Oh and for all of that want to know Tiffany's 'secret' will be revealed next chap. (that is if you all don't figure it out before hand -prays no one does-)

Moonlit Sea


	4. The Truth Is Known

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** Tyson's Grandpa asks him to go and pick up someone from the airport, but he won't tell Tyson who it is. Who is this mystery person? And what secret is Grandpa keeping from Tyson? (I know it's a crappy summary but the story is a lot better.)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters _(except_ Tiffany).

**A/N:** Whoa, two chaps in two days! Go me! -laughs-  
I'm not very good at writing (Beyblade) matches so you'll have to forgive my poor battling descriptions and stuff.

**Angel V:** this chapter should answer your question.

**Svart Mirai:** I'm sorry I left it at a cliffie but I needed to get a few things sorted before writing up the match and other bits. Would you have preferred me to end the last chapter where I did or wait for ages for that chapter?

**Crimson:** I'm glad you liked the chap and I _am_ going to put some yaoi in although there is none in this chap.

Thanks also to BaByBeArLoVeR, puppalupp2008, FireieGurl & Sapphire767.

And now dear readers I give you chapter four of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 4 - The Truth Is Known.

"Let's go Dragoon!"

"Firefly, go after him!"

Both blades collide into each other producing sparks as they grind into one another.

"Hey, you're a pretty good blader Tiffany." Tyson compliments, realising what he said yesterday about her was wrong.

But Tiffany doesn't respond keeping a close watch on the blades in the dish. After growling a little in annoyance Tyson returns his attention back to the match. To his astonishment Dragoon has nearly been beaten.

"Oh no you don't! Dragoon!" he calls out, Dragoon comes out of his blade at Tyson's command "Hyper Victory Tornado!"

A huge tornado appears within the dish and Firefly is caught init going round and round. (A/N: is that what the attack looks like? I can't remember.)

/-Good thing I decided put my hair up today.-/ Tiffany thought.  
"Two can play at that game, Tyson. Firefly, it's time to show yourself."

Everyone watched as a shimmering white Pegasus came out from Tiffany's blade. It had two yellow thunder bolts down the sides of it's neck, mystical yellow eyes, silver wing protectors (A/N: like Dranzer's) and silver half leg and hoof protectors.

"Thunder Strike!" she cried.

Firefly flapped its wings at Dragoon and sound waves headed in his direction. They dispersed Dragoon's Tornado and kept on going straight for him knocking him backwards and leaving him temporarily stunned. After Tyson recovered from his little 'shock' he shook his head and growled at Tiffany.

"Come on Dragoon, snap outta it."

Tiffany smiled.  
"Who's going to win, Tyson? Why, I believe I am… Firefly, finish him off."

Tyson looked at Dragoon who was still a little stunned, his anger was growing every minute and then it exploded at Tiffany's comment.

"I'M _NOT_ GONNA LOSE TO SOME GIRL! DRAGOON!" he shouts almost making Tiffany jump and lose her concentration.

At the last minute before Firefly hit, Dragoon moved out of the way.

"Huh!" she said surprised but then growled that he was able to recover so quickly.

"This match is far from over, Tiffany!" Tyson growled out.

From the sidelines Kai, Ray, Max and Kenny all watched the match in amazement.

"Whoa, where did Tiffany learn to blade like that?" Max says.

"That's something I intend to find out." Kai said.

"Her and Tyson's power levels are off the chart!" Kenny exclaims consulting his laptop.

"They're really going at each other." Ray says.

"Who did you think will win, Chief?" Max asks looking at Kenny.

"To be honest Max, I don't know. According to their readings it could go either way."

Max then turned his attention back to match.

"It appears she can be just as hot-headed as Tyson." Kai suddenly said.

"How do you mean Kai?" Ray asks.

But Kai didn't answer; he just continued to watch the battle.

"Firefly, Hyper Gallop!"

Suddenly it seemed like there were several Pegasus' all simultaneously heading for Dragoon.

/-Which one is the real one?-/ Tyson wondered.  
"Argh! Come on Tyson think!" he yelled at himself. /-Gotta focus, gotta focus.-/

"This match is over!" Tiffany declared.

"Oh no it isn't, Dragoon… Hyper Victory Tornado!"

"Repetitive aren't we." Tiffany says sounding a tad bored that Tyson was repeating his 'failed' attack.

"It may be but I think you'll find it just blew away all your chances of winning." Tyson said smugly.

Tiffany looked back at the dish and saw that Tyson was right all the other Pegasus' had disappeared just leaving Firefly.

/-I'm not going to get beaten by him!-/ she thought.

"Firefly…"

"Dragoon…"

"Attack!" they shouted in unison.

This time when the blades collided they went at each other with such force that it made them fly backwards and both land outside of the dish either side of their owners.Both Tyson and Tiffany were amazed looking at their blades as if the weirdest thing possible had just happened.

"Wow! That was an amazing match you guys." Kenny says walking over to them, along with the others. "I managed to get the whole thing." Pleased with himself.

Tiffany went over to her blade, picked it up and studied it, it would need some work but other that it was fine.

"Good match."

She suddenly heard someone say, she turned and saw Tyson with Dragoon in one hand and the other stretched out towards her. She nodded and shook his hand.

"What else would expect from your sister." She states matter-of-factly.

"Wha?" Tyson said now completely dumbfounded at her statement, so was everyone else.

"Y-you're T-Tyson's s-sister?" Max asks just barely able to speak.

She smiled and nodded.  
"Tiffany Granger. I moved away to the America with our Uncle when Tyson was two." She explains.

No one said anything for a couple of minutes trying to let the news sink in. Tyson looked at Tiffany trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not.

"Um… Tyson, I'm gonna need my hand back."

But Tyson wasn't listening he was reliving a memory that had suddenly resurfaced.

=FLASHBACK=

"But sis, why do you have to go?" a young Tyson asked.

"I want to see new places, new people, new things Ty." A young Tiffany replied to her younger brother. Although she was only four she knew exactly what she in life and staying here wasn't it.  
"Uncle says I can have all of it in America."

(((Memory shift to the airport.)))

"I will miss you." A tearful Tiffany says as she hugs Tyson.

"Then stay." He reasons, still trying to talk her out of it.

"Tiffany, are you ready?" their uncle asks.

She gave a nod and lets go of Tyson. He watches as he sees his sister disappear into the crowds of the airport, and suddenly starts to cry.

His father picks him up.  
"Don't worry Tyson, she'll be back before you know it." He reassures.

"You sure?" he sniffs.

His father nodded and set off back to the car. Tyson took one last look back at where he last saw his sister. /-Bye Tiffany.-/

=END FLASHBACK=

/-After all these years… she finally came back.-/

"Would you guys stop staring at me like I've got two head or something." Tiffany says getting a little annoyed.

/-You mean I-I've fallen for T-Tyson's sister?-/ was all Max could think.

/-So that explains her and Tyson's grandfather's strange behaviour.-/ Kai thought. /-But where did she learn to blade like that?-/

/-Now I've seen everything! Tyson has a sister? Who knew?-/ Ray thought.

/-If she was in America, how come we never saw her when we went to the American tournament?-/ Kenny wonders.

Suddenly Tyson pulls Tiffany into hug surprising her but she soon returns it.

"I-I'm so glad you're back." he says tears starting to fall from eyes.

"Yea, me too. I'm just sorry… it took me so long." She replies as her voice started to quiver, tears also threatening to spill from her eyes.

===============================  
And there ya go! Tiffany is indeed Tyson's sister.

Moonlit Sea


	5. Staying At The Bladebreakers

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (_except_ Tiffany & Firefly).

**A/N:** -nearly faints from shock- whoa! 40 reviews! Count 'em 40! -smiles brightly- thank you everyone!!!!!!

**Angel V:** is it going to be a tyka? Erm… I don't really know to be honest.

**Crimson:** lol yeah you do. As for what the pairings are… um will you accept the answer 'I don't really know'?

**BaByBeArLoVeR**: yeah I know -smiles- at first I was going to have Tyson lose to Tiffany but being the kind person that I am I decided to end it in a tie.

**Puppalupp2008:** really? It wasn't that bad? Awww thank you! -blushes a little-

**MegaDragon:** yep Tiffany knows how to kick butt when she has to lol

**Svart Mirai:** your review was cut off? Really? Weird. The description of Firefly was kinda good wasn't it, even if I do say so myself. -smiles-

AngelDranger, Angel V, Zoutou Ivanov, FireieGurl, Puppalupp2008, & MegaDragon you really are clever people for working out that Tiffany was indeed Tyson's sister. (Or was it just too easy?)

Thanks also to O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O, Typhoon14, LunaRavenCroft & Jen-beyblade-fan.

And now dear readers I give you chapter five of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 5 - Staying At The Bladebreakers.

Everyone had made their way to the living room and were now talking about the 'discovery' of Tiffany being Tyson's sister.

"So why did you move to America, Tiffany?" Ray asks.

"She wanted to meet new people and see new places." Tyson answers.

"I see you remember." Tiffany said.

"How could I forget, dad said you'd be back soon. Every day I waited for you to return… but you never did."

Tiffany sighed.  
"Well I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Tiffany, if you were in America, how come we didn't see you when we went for the America tournament?" Kenny asked somewhat curious.

She smiled.  
"I didn't want to put my brother here off by revealing myself. By the way Tyson, you've improved a lot since then."

"You saw us?" Max said before Tyson could.

She nods.  
"On more than one occasion."

"Explain." Kai said in a kind of demanding voice.

"Besides the fact that I attended all your matches, you could say I… hung around." Not saying anymore or explaining herself further.  
She then looked down at her watch.  
"I'd better get going. I don't wanna be walking back to grandpa's in the dark." Getting up to leave.

"Why don'tcha stay here? I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind." Tyson said half pleading.

"Tyson, think sense… where would she sleep? We don't have any spare rooms." Kenny points out.

"My room." Ray and Max offer at the same time.

"That's…really nice of you to offer but I don't think…"

"Awww come on sis, I haven't seen you in ages." Tyson complains.

Tiffany sighs.  
"Fine, okay. Besides I can just image grandpa moaning at me for not staying to catch up with my little bro." She teases a little.

"Hey, you're not _that_ much older than me." Tyson says back.

Tiffany chuckles.  
"If you don't call a year older than you much then…" she stopped then smiled, "I guess you're right Tyson, I'm not much older than you. Mind if I use your phone?"

"Go ahead." Ray says.

Tyson was again surprised, in all the times he'd 'argued' with Tiffany he'd never once won.  
"Did I just win?"

"I wouldn't really call it an argument." Kai said.

Tiffany came back a few moments later.  
"Well I hope you guys have enough food and stuff because you just got yourselves a house guest."

"Great." Max smiles.

"Yea." Ray said a little dreamily, Max gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh brother." Tyson mumbles as he rolls his eyes.

"Speaking of food I'm a little hungry."

"How about I make us dinner." Ray says getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll help." Max says suddenly, following Ray.

Tiffany looks a little confused looking at the door the two boys just left through.

"Tiffany, mind if I take a look at your blade?" Kenny asks.

"Why?" she says defensively looking at Kenny with distrusting eyes.

"I just wanna compare it with the others." Wondering why she was suddenly so uptight.

"Others?" she says with skepticism and curiosity in her voice.

"Tyson's Dragoon, Ray's Driger, Max's Draciel and my Dranzer." Kai said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tiffany looked at Kai then at Tyson who gave a nod. /-Well if my brother trusts him I guess there's no harm in letting the guy take a look. But if he makes wrong one move just one then he'll regret it.-/ she thought, carefully taking out her blade and handing it to Kenny watching him closely as he examines it.

/-What's with Kai? Why is he acting so cold all of a sudden?-/ Tyson wonders.

"No wonder it was a tie." Kenny says bringing Tyson out of his thoughts.

"What's up, Chief?"

"Dragoon and Firefly are evenly matched."

"So… you're saying that whatever Tiffany and I throw at each other it'll always end in a tie?" Tyson says half confused half understanding.

"In a way yes."

"Like I said what else would you expect from your sister." Hurriedly taking Firefly back.

"There's one thing I'd like to know." Kai says his voice more demanding than questioning.

"What's that?" Tyson asks.

"Where did she learn to blade like that?"

" 'She' _does_ have a name you know." Tiffany said, annoyed that Kai was speaking as if she wasn't even there.

Tyson groaned inwardly, it was bad enough he was going to have Max and Ray fighting over her, _now_ it appears Kai and Tiffany weren't going to get along with each other. /-What did I do to deserve this?-/ he moans.  
Kai looked at her, his expression showing that he didn't care whether or not she had a name he just wanted an answer.

"Experience." She growled out staring back at him.

"Hn."

Suddenly angry voices were heard coming from the kitchen.  
"Now what?" Tyson grumbled going to see what was going on.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"If you think that I'm going stand round while you go after her then you've got another thing coming Ray!" Max said angrily.

"Oh and what are you gonna do? Stare at her until she agrees to go out with you? Yea that'll win her over Max." Ray said back sarcastically.

"What the hell's going on here?" Tyson asks as he walks in.

"He's after your sister!" they both say pointing at each other, they then look at each other and growl.

"_Please_ tell me I'm dreaming." Tyson said resignedly dropping his head and shaking it.

As the argument continued it all became too much for Tyson.  
"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" he shouted, making Max and Ray jump. "I've enough troubles as it is!" breathing heavily.

"Why? What's wrong Tyson?" Max asks worriedly.

"Yeah Tyson, what's up?" Ray says.

Both forgetting thtat they arguing a second ago.

Tyson just growls in annoyance.  
"Never mind." Walking out.

"What's wrong with Tyson?" Kenny asks as he walks pass him on his way in.

"Dunno." Ray answers.

During the rest of the evening Ray and Max did there best to try and avoid Tyson. It still puzzled them why he exploded like that; it also made them wonder what he meant by 'I've enough troubles as it is.'

=============================

Okay, good chap you think? Well I'm kinda having difficultly with the yaoi coupling. I can't seem to decide whether to make a Kai/Tyson or Kai/Ray (although I am slightly leaning towards Kai/Tyson) -starts to plead- can anyone help?  
Oh and one other thing, there's two ways this story can now go… more beybattles or none. I'd your views on what you think (because you guys are important to me and I thought I'd give you the choice -winks-)

See ya next chap,  
Moonlit Sea


	6. The Haunting Past

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (_except_ Tiffany & Firefly).

**A/N:** thanks for all the reviews guys! It really means a lot to me.  
I know this chapter might be kinda boring but it sets up for the rest of the story.  
**TyKa-Forever:** why would I be offended? I believe that everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I do my best to please my readers after all its you guys that keep me going! -smiles-

And now dear readers I give you chapter six of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found._

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 6 - The Haunting Past.

She ran, ran as fast she could. She couldn't allow them to catch up to her, otherwise lords knows what would happen! Suddenly she tripped and fell to the ground, but as she did she twisted her ankle. Slowly she turned round to see that they were already standing a few feet away from her all of them were either smirking or laughing knowing she was all theirs for the taking. She growled at them telling them that she wouldn't go without a fight. One of them broke away from the group and walked over to her.

"It's time to pay." They said.

Tiffany suddenly woke up, bolting straight up in bed. She was panting heavily /-what a dream! It was more like a nightmare!-/ she thought as she looked around the room until her eyes finally settled on the clock which was beside her blade on the bedside table. It read 4:45am, she sighed there was no way she'd get back to sleep now especially with the nightmare still fresh in her mind. She got up, got dressed and grabbed her blade heading down the stairs.  
As she walked towards the patio doors she saw Tyson sound asleep on the sofa. He had insisted that she take his room that night, after arguing with him for about three minutes that she would be perfectly fine on the sofa, she finally realise that this was an argument she wouldn't win and finally gave in. Tiffany smiled at his sleeping form before heading out into the garden and walking over the bey dish. She took out Firefly and launched her into the dish.

* * *

Up in his room Max had heard someone moving around in Tyson's room. He wondered why anyone would be up at this time in the morning. As he continued to listen he heard the door open and close then someone walking down the stairs.  
/-Wonder what's up?-/ he got up out of bed and looked out the window into the garden below. He saw Tiffany approach the dish and launch her blade, he chuckled to himself /-she's as bad as Kai.-/ he thought. Going to his bed and going back to sleep, but as he closed his eyes he opened them a second later as a thought entered his mind. /-What if there's something wrong?-/ remembering a time back when Tyson got beat by Enrique. He hadn't been able to sleep because of it. It made Max wonder if she was having the same trouble. Okay so the match between her and Tyson had ended in tie but by the look on her face she had never had a tie before. He walked back over to the window and took one last look out of it before deciding to go see what was wrong.

* * *

Tiffany was busy thinking about the nightmare she had just had. She was trying to think where she'd seen that person before. 'It's time to make you pay.' Their words going round in her mind, it made her shudder at the mere thought of what those words could mean. /-Why can't I remember who they are?-/ she wondered. She was so deep in thought that she wasn't paying any attention to her blade or the fact that there someone behind her. She yelped and nearly jumped half a mile in the air when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She heard Max's voice say.

She turned round and sure enough there was Max standing behind her, although there was a worried look in his eyes.  
"No, it was my fault. I should pay more attention to what I'm doing."

"What are you doing out here anyway? You do know that it's five in the morning." Max says.

She smiles.  
"I could ask you the same question."

"Hey, I asked first."

Tiffany giggled a little confusing Max.  
"Anyone tell you that sound a lot like my brother?"

Max chuckles at the comparison Tiffany had just made between Tyson and him.  
"Now that you mention it," thinking "I guess we are kinda similar. Guess it must have been all time I spent with him during our travels." He jokes.

"I'm surprised he didn't drive you crazy."

"Actually he did, on a couple of occasions."

Tiffany smiled again and turned back to retrieve Firefly.

"So what are you doing out here?" Max asks again.

"Thinking." She answered if a little solemnly.

"What about?"

Tiffany thought for a while wondering whether or not she should tell Max about her nightmare. /- If I can't figure it out then I doubt Max can.-/ she thought. /-But then again… what's that they say about two heads being better than one?-/

"Tiffany, are you okay?" Max suddenly asks a little worried.

"Hm? Oh yea, I'm fine. I was just… wondering about something." She finally answered.

"You wanna talk about it."

"I'm not sure. Doesn't help does it."

From inside someone smiled as they watched the two talk. /-I guess she doesn't need my help after all. Looks like she already knows who she wants.-/ seeing the slight blush appear on her cheeks as Max said something.

"Tyson." A voice suddenly said making him jump.

"Kai, would you quit sneaking up on people like that!" turning to face him.

Kai gave a small smile at Tyson's comment.  
"You're one to talk." He said taking a look outside and seeing Max and Tiffany.

"Hey, she's my sister I'm allowed to do that." He responded.

"I doubt she would see it like that." Walking out and heading towards the kitchen.

After taking a quick look back at them both, Tyson went after Kai.

"I'm just worried that she'll end up getting hurt." Continuing their conversation.

"Tyson, your sister's a big girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself." Kai states his voice was emotionless like he didn't care, and in a way he didn't but Tyson did and he felt like he had to comfort him.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" Max asks walking in with Tiffany behind him.

"Hey Max, Sis. Not much." Tyson answered with a slight smile.

"Thanks for letting me have your room last night Bro." Tiffany thanked.

"No prob."

Kai walked out not saying a word surprising Tyson and Max a little.  
/-I may have solved or at least half solved one problem but there's still another one to solve .-/ Tyson thought looking at the door that Kai had just walked through.

"What's with Kai?" Max asked a tad confused.

Tyson sighed.  
"I wish I knew." He said mumbling a little.

Seeing her brother's disappointment at Kai's exit she decided to go see what was Kai's problem. Leaving Max and Tyson alone in the kitchen.

"Hey Max." Tyson said with a grin on his face.

"Yea?" turning to face him after watching Tiffany's 'sudden' departure.

"You like her don't you." Coming straight out with it, he was in no mood to tease today.

"I…uh…" Max stuttered going red.

Or maybe he was, watching how Max was squirming at the question. /-This should be fun.-/ he thought.

"Well? Do you or don't you?"

"W-what would you d-do if I-I'd said yes?" Max asked nervously.

"Then I'd say I think it's time you both got together." His grin getting even bigger.

"Huh?!" Max says in totally shocked. /-I actually thought Tyson was going to kill me but this? What happened? Did he hit his head during the night?-/

* * *

Tiffany found Kai in the garden leaning up against the wall his eyes closed, but he knew she was there.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Just to know what you've got against me."

Kai didn't answer her.

Tiffany smiled. /- I think I know what's wrong.-/  
"I get it now…" she began.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You believe that now I'm here, my brother's going to spent more time with me than he is with you." She says matter-of-factly.

Kai stared at her wondering how she could've known. His silence gave her the answer she was looking for, she gave a knowing smile.

"So, have you told him yet?"

"T-told him what?" Kai asks suddenly stuttering.

"Awww you haven't. Would you like me to tell him? Although I doubt he'll believe me anyway." Thinking about it.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Tiffany chuckled.  
"Oh, now I see, you don't even know yourself. No wonder you haven't told him yet." She says with realisation.

"Okay you tell me what you're talking about right now!" Kai demanded.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't? Get my brother on me? Yeah right, like that's gonna work." She retorted.

Kai growled at her, if she wasn't going to tell him soon he was going to force it out of her!

* * *

It had now turned seven am and everyone was starting to get up -well all those that were still asleep anyway.-

"Hey guys!" Kenny says excitedly as he ran down stairs.

"What's up Chief?" Ray asks as Kenny enters the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast.

"I just got an email from Max's mom. She was wondering if we like to participate in a tournament that's being held over there." Kenny explains.

"Hey cool!" Tyson says sounding just as excited as Kenny.

"Sounds great we haven't seen those guys in ages." Ray said.

"Yea, and I can't wait until I see my mom again." Max says smiling brightly.

"What does your mom do, Max?" Tiffany asked curious.

"She's the head researcher at a top Beyblade facility in the US." Max began not noticing how Tiffany's face fell at the mention of America.

Kai and Ray however did.  
/-Wonder what happened to her while she was over there.-/ Ray wondered seeing how sad she looked as Max continued talking.

"Hey, maybe you met her while you were out there."

"Uh… no, I don't think so."

/-Too bad, would've saved time in meeting his parents-/ Tyson joked to himself.

"What did you tell her?" Kai asks Kenny.

"That we'd be on the next flight over." Kenny says.

"Awesome. You'll be coming too, right Tiff." Tyson says happily looking over at his sister.

"Hm? Oh um…w-would you excuse me a minute." Getting up and walking out.

"What's wrong with her?" Kenny asks.

"I-I dunno." Tyson answers surprised at Tiffany's behaviour.

"If you ask me I'd say it has something to do with her past." Kai reasons.

"Kai's right, I mean did you see her face when Max mention that his mom worked in America?" Ray added.

"Perhaps I'd better go talk to her." getting up to follow her. "You guys see about getting us some plane tickets." Tyson said a huge smile upon his face before walking out the door.

* * *

Tiffany walked along the streets thinking about what Max said. His mother worked in the US? That means that this tournament was being held in America. Oh great, just when she thought she had left the past behind her. Now it's come back to haunt her. Then when Tyson had asked if she was coming she felt like she just _had_ to get out of there. She sighed and walked into the park looking for a nice quiet spot where she could think, she sat beneath a tree reliving her some of her childhood memories.  
She hadn't been there very long when a voice said, "There you are." She looked up and saw Tyson looking down at her.

"Hey Bro." she greeted.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong or what?" he asked sitting in front of her.

"Huh? Why would there be anything wrong?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"Come on Tiff, you've been acting strange ever since Max said his mom worked in America. Not to mention that you were up at nearly five in the morning." He reasoned.

"You mean you were actually awake?" she asks disbelievingly. "Max told me that it was near impossible to get you up."

"Heh, yea well that was a long time ago." He responds a little embarrassed.

"Let's just say I got into a little trouble while I was there." She says sadly answering his earlier question.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked worriedly.

"It doesn't matter." She sighed, "What matters is that you need me there, and that I have to stop thinking about myself."

"Well I wouldn't exactly say _need_." he says joking a little.

Tiffany gave a small smile and looked at Tyson.  
"Trust me. You _will_ need me Tyson." And with that she got up and started back to their place.

"Hey, what do you mean by we will need you? Tiffany... Tiffany answer me!" Tyson says going after her.

* * *

Anyone guess what the yaoi couple is yet? -smiles- sorry Zoutou but it was two against one -shrugs- had to go with majority.  
Oh and did I get Judy's job description right?  
Laterz  
Moonlit Sea


	7. America Calls

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (_except_ Tiffany & Firefly).

**A/N: **thanks for all the reviews -smiles-  
**MegaDragon:** your wish I my command hehe there will be more beybattles (although not in this chap I'm afraid.) I like it when Max & Ray fight over Tiffany too. I think it's funny

And now dear readers I give you chapter seven of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found._

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 7 - America Calls.

"Hey Tyson, you okay?" Kenny asks.

"Yeah, you've been… acting strange ever since you came back." Max adds.

"I'm fine." Continuing to pack his bags. "Don't you guys have some packing to do." Implying that he wanted them to leave.

"We did all that while you were out." Kenny informs.

While Tyson had gone to look for Tiffany, Kenny had rang Mr. Dickenson to see if he could get them on the next available flight to the USA. He said he would try, he then called back ten minutes later and told them the flight details. The flight was leaving at five that day and everyone was in a rush to pack.

"So… is Tiffany coming?" Max asks.

Tyson turned and looked at him, he was still confused by what Tiffany had said to him earlier but not only that, he was also annoyed that she wouldn't explain herself and worried about this 'trouble' she said got herself into.

"I don't know, why don't you go and ask her." He replied a little more sarcastically than he intended.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Kenny queries.

Tyson just went back to his packing, which unknowingly gave the two boys their answer.

"Perhaps we should leave you to pack." Max suddenly says pulling Kenny along with him as he heads for the door.

After hearing the door close Tyson stopped what he was doing and sighed. /-What's up with you Sis?-/ he wonders looking towards the window before continuing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you just return _from_ America?" grandpa said a tad confused.

"Not exactly, Grandpa." Tiffany answers.

"And exactly what do ya mean by that little miss." He asked curiously.

Tiffany sighed.  
"Before I contacted you I decided to spent a year touring Europe." She waited for a response but one never came so she continued. "That's where I came from not the US."

"I see. And Davis knows but this."

Tiffany stopped what she was doing and hesitated for a minute before giving a nod in response. /-If told him the truth I don't think he would let me go, and Tyson needs me there-/ she thought.

"So you're off to help little dude huh." Changing the subject. "Reminds me of the old days before you left." Going off into his own little world as if reliving the memories.

Tiffany gave a small smile. /-Yeah, they were good days…-/ her smile suddenly turned into a frown /-but if knew back then what I do now I never would've of gone.-/  
She shook her head to get her 'back on track' to what she was doing.

"Well I better get going, the flight leaves at five and I've still got to go back to Tyson's before we all head to the airport." Picking up her backpack.

"You take care of both yourself and little dude ya hear." Coming out his trance like state at the word 'leaves'.

Tiffany nodded and headed back towards Tyson's.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Back at the Bladebreakers place the guys had received an unexpected visitor.

"Mr. Dickenson!" Ray says partly shocked as he opened the door.

"Hello Ray, may I come in?" he asks.

"Uh… yeah sure." Moving out the away, then after closing the door he led him to where most of the others were. "Uh… guys we have a visitor."

"Who is it Ray?" Kai asks.

"Hello boys." Mr. Dickenson greets as he walks in the room.

"Mr. Dickenson!" Kenny says surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come to wish you all good luck."

"Thanks." Max smiles.

"Where's Tyson?" noticing the midnight haired teen was nowhere to be seen.

"He's uh… still packing." Max said trying to think of something.

"You don't usually come here unless something's up." Kai suddenly states.

Mr. Dickenson gave a small chuckle.  
"Right as usual Kai."

"So what's up?" Ray asks curious.

"Don't tell me they've cancelled the flight." Kenny moaned.

"No, nothing that bad Kenny. I just thought you'd like to know a little more about the tournament you're about to attend."

"It's a Beyblade tournament, what else is there to know." Tyson's voice suddenly said from the doorway.

"That's it champions have never been defeated. Not even the All Starz have been able to defeat them." He explained.

"What?" Max said in amazed

"You mean that even with all their technology they were beaten?" Kenny said not believing what he was hearing.

Mr. Dickenson nodded.

"So who are these champions?" Kai asked curiously.

"They call themselves the Mythicals, and they've never been beaten."

"Well there a first time for everything." Tyson says with a smile.

"Uh…guys, we better get going if we don't wanna miss the flight." Ray instructs looking at the time.

"Let's go." Kai said making his way to the door.

"Tyson, your sister coming?" Ray asks as they all head towards the front door.

"What is with this fascination with my sister?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry just thought I'd ask."

Max couldn't help but chuckle at Tyson's comment to Ray when he mentioned Tiffany. This caught Ray's attention and annoyed him a little.

"Something funny Max?"

"Nope." Max says with a smile as he walked out the door.

"How about I give you boys a ride to the airport." Mr. Dickenson offered.

"Hey that would be great, thanks Mr. Dickenson." Kenny said.

As they all got into his car Tyson took one last look around hoping to see Tiffany but with no luck. /-Guess you changed your mind huh Sis.-/ he thought before getting into the car.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Unknown the others Tiffany was already at the airport, she wanted to get a few things sorted out before the others got there. Although she felt a little guilty for lying to grandpa about having to go over to Tyson's before leaving, she didn't think he'd understand if she told him the truth. She had already checked in and waited in a café for the others to show up, while she waited she phoned a 'friend' who lived over in America.

"So you got that, Jon? Our flight leaves at five so we'll probably be there around nine. (A/N: I don't actually know how long it takes to get to the USA (been a while since I last went) so I'm just guessing.)" She repeated.

"Yes Miss, I understand. I'm to pick you up from the airport and take back to the house. It will be good to see you again Miss Tiffany." Jon replied.

"Heh, yeah." She said a little nervously, if she had her way she wouldn't be returning at all. "Just make sure all the guest rooms are ready okay." She said a little sternly.

"Yes Miss, everything will be ready upon your arrival. If you don't mind me asking how many will be accompanying you?"

"Uh…" counting the number in her head /-lets see there's Max, Ray, Kenny, Kai and my brother so that makes…five.-/ "Five."

"Very well Miss. I shall see you at nine." Jon says.

"Yup, see then Jon." She hung up and placed her mobile back in her pocket.  
Just then she saw the others checking their bags in, after finishing her drink she went over to join them.

Quietly she sneaked up behind Tyson winking at Max -who saw her coming- as if to say 'don't tell him' Max gave a little nod and when Tiffany was right behind Tyson…

"Hey Tyson." She said loudly making him nearly jump five foot in the air.

Max and Tiffany laughed when they saw Tyson's reaction. Tyson just growled at her, which made her laugh even more.

"What's going on?" Ray asked hearing Tyson's growl.  
He turned to Max and was surprised to see Tiffany standing next to him laughing her head off, Max was laughing too but not as much as Tiffany.

"L-let's just say… t-that I gave m-my b-brother a-a little w-wake up c-call." Tiffany answers through her laughter.

It took Ray a couple of minutes to figure out what exactly Tiffany had just said and even when he did it _still_ didn't make much sense to him.

"In other words, she just scared to crap outta me." Tyson says seeing Ray's confused look.

"Oh." Chuckling a little.

"How long have you been here?" Kai said more demanding than questioning.

"About half an hour." She answered when her laughter had subsided. "I had some things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like none of business." She replied annoyed.

"Come on guys, let's not start arguing huh." Kenny says trying to calm everyone down.

"The Chief's right, let's just get on the plane before it takes off with us."

"Fine." Tiffany said walking off.

"Whatever." Kai said folding his arms.

Kenny sighed.  
"This is going to a long trip." Shaking his head slightly.

"You're telling me." Tyson said agreeing with him.

They all got on the plane and found that their all seats were window seats.

"Tiffany, do you mind if I sit with you?" Max asks a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Sure Max." she says cheerily.

Much to Ray's dismay, he did a low growl before sitting next to Kenny, leaving Tyson to sit with Kai. The plane ride over was mainly uneventful. During the last half hour Tiffany had fallen asleep (unknowingly on Max's shoulder (A/N: cutie! Soz)), Tyson chuckled at the colour of Max's face.

"You know right now you could pass for a beetroot Max." Tyson teased.

"Shut up Tyson."

Luckily for Max, Ray had also fallen asleep or there would have been another shouting match between the both of them.  
The plane landed twenty minutes later and after collecting their bags now waited in the arrivals area.

"Hey Chief, did Mr. D say where we were staying?" Tyson asked.

"Don't worry about the accommodation Tyson. I've got that all worked out." Tiffany said plainly as she searched the arrivals hall for someone. "Come on, where are you?" she says quietly to herself.

"What do mean you've got it all worked out?" Ray asks.

At that moment Tiffany spots the person she was looking for.  
"You guys stay here, I'll be right back." Not hearing Ray's question and walking off.

"If she's lived here for most of her life then it's reasonable to assume that she knows a few people." Kenny theorises.

They all see her approach a man who looked to be in his thirties. He had dark brown hair and was dressed very smartly.

"Isn't he a little over dressed to come to a airport." Max says.

"Yea I'll say." Tyson agrees.

Tiffany walks back a few minutes later.  
"Everything's all set." She states, "Let's go."

"Where exactly are we going?" Kai asks.

"Home of course." She smiles and walks back in the direction of the man giving him a small nod as she approaches.

"Anyone else feel weird about this?" Tyson asks.

"Yep." Ray answers.

They follow Tiffany and the man (who she still hadn't introduced) out of the airport and to an awaiting limousine. To which Tiffany sighed at and the others just stared at it in amazement.

"Jon, you didn't have to bring the limo you know." She said a little disappointed.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Miss, but I thought it would be the best option for you and your guests." He replied.

"Very well." She responded and headed over to it.

She was just about to get in when she saw the others were still standing there staring.  
"Are you guys coming or do you wanna stay here?" she asked a little sarcastically.


	8. Surprises

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (_except_ Tiffany & Firefly).

**A/N:**  
**Puppalupp2008:** here's your update.

**FireieGurl**: glad you like it, here's your update.

And now dear readers I give you chapter eight of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 8 - Surprises.

"Is there something you want to tell us Tiffany?" Kai asks.

"Like what?" she asks not really getting it.

"Like how you know someone with a limo for instants." Tyson continued.

"Oh that."

"Yes that."

"How about I tell you about it later." Trying to avoid the question.

"How about you tell us about it now." Ray said.

"I-it's nothing really." She says now looking at the floor of the limo avoiding the stares she was getting.

"Then why won't you tell us?" Kenny asks.

Tiffany sighed and looked out the window.

"We have arrived miss Tiffany." The driver said.

"Thanks Malcolm." She replied, then slowly turned to the others "Perhaps it would be better if you saw for yourselves." Opening the car door and getting out.

As everyone got out they were amazed at what they saw.

"It's even bigger than Enrique's!" Tyson commented. (A/N: he's exaggerating by the way.)

"W-welcome to my h-home." Tiffany says nervously seeing the guy's reaction.

"Tiffany, you actually live here." Max says still shocked.

"Mmm hm." She says with a nod of her head.

The man that she had been talking to earlier approached her.  
"Everything is all ready for you and your guests Miss." He said.

Tiffany gave a nod and looked back at the others.  
"Guys, this is Jonathan but I just call him Jon, he's the head butler." She introduces.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you all to your rooms." Jon said.

Everyone followed Jon into the house and up to their rooms. Tiffany walked off to her room and flopped onto her bed. A few minutes later she heard a knock at the door. "Yeah?" she called out.

The door opened and she saw one the maids standing in the doorway.  
"It is true, you have returned." She said happily.

Tiffany smiled back.  
"Yea Crystal, it's true."

"I'm so glad you've returned miss Tiffany. We've all missed you."

"I guess it has been a long time. How are the others settling in?"

"Jonathan is showing the last of them to their rooms." Crystal replied.

"Very well, I'm gonna turn in now." Tiffany says with a yawn. "If any of them need anything please be sure they get it."

Crystal nodded and closed the door leaving Tiffany alone once more. She had just gotten into bed when someone knocked on her door, thinking it was one of the servants she said, "I said I was not to be disturbed."

"I think we need to talk." Came a voice, it defiantly wasn't one of the servants.

"Tyson?" going over and opening the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Anything wrong?" she asked him curious as to why he was at her door.

"We need to talk." He repeated.

She opened the door wider and let him in. They both took a seat on Tiffany's bed.

"So… what do you wanna talk about?"

"How did you manage all this?" he held out his arms to show her he meant the house and everything.

"I uh… didn't, our uncle did. He became quite a successful business man and was able to acquire all this." She explained.

"So… where is he?" Tyson inquired, curious to know why he wasn't here to greet them or anything.

Tiffany sighed and headed toward the window. /-Guess it's time another member of the family knew. I just hope he doesn't yell at me for not telling him sooner.-/  
"Tyson… you have know something…" she began not knowing how to put all that happened into words. "When we came here our uncle didn't treat me like a niece more like I was his daughter."

Tyson could hear all the sadness in Tiffany's voice as if she bottled everything up for years and now it was all coming out. He went over to her and turned her to face him.  
"Tiff, what happened?" he asked gently trying not to let his worry show.

A tear slid down Tiffany's sad face.  
"He died Tyson. He left me everything. Everything. The house, the business, everything!" she was crying now.

Tyson was shocked to hear that his uncle had died but at the moment he was more concerned with calming his sister down.  
"Shhh… don't worry everything will turn out fine you'll see." He comforted, walking her back to the bed.

She just cried into his chest all the pain that accumulated over the years was finally being released. A few minutes later he pulled her away from him and looked at her.

"Why didn't you ever contact grandpa or me?" his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

She sniffed.  
"Please don't take this the wrong way Tyson but… I kinda forgot I had a brother back in Japan. America was all I knew from the age of four, everything else just kinda disappeared from memory." She answered looking down at the floor.

"So what made you remember?"

"A friend in Europe. He said he had battled you and the others, that's when I remembered."

Tyson gave a small smile.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he didn't to leave her on her own if she was still a little upset.

"I-I dunno." She answered honestly. "I guess so. Listen to me I'm being selfish again. Yeah I'll be fine you need to get your rest."

"Well… if you're sure." He said.

Tiffany nodded and Tyson returned to his room.

11111111111111111111111111111

The next morning Tyson went to check on Tiffany to see if she was okay but he found that she wasn't there.

"Morning Tyson." Max greeted cheerily.

"Morning Max. You haven't seen Tiffany anywhere have you?"

Max shook his head.

"Miss Tiffany went out early this morning. She asked me to tell you that she'll be back later." Jon suddenly said from behind the two boys.

"Oh uh thanks."

Jon gave a nod.  
"Breakfast is about to be served sir, if you'll both follow me." Walking down the hall.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Tyson said quietly to Max as they followed Jon.

"What's that?" Max asked just as quietly.

"People calling me 'sir' "

Max chuckled quietly and nodded in agreement, he didn't think he'd ever get used to it either. Jon led the two boys to a large room in which the others sat waiting for them.

"So there you are." Ray said.

"We've been waiting for you so we can have breakfast." Kenny said moaning a little.

"Heh, sorry Chief. I wanted to check up on Tiff before coming down."

"Anything wrong?" Ray asks worriedly.

"Not really. Just a… brother sister thing." He said hoping that they would accept his answer.

"Do you think Tiffany's already had breakfast?" Max wonders aloud.

"Where is she anyway?" Kenny asks.

"She went out earlier this morning." Max responds, ignoring the annoyed looks that Ray was giving him.

After breakfast the all sat in the huge living room talking about the tournament ahead.

"Chief, have you been able to find out anything about the Mythicals?"

Kenny shook his head.  
" 'Fraid not Tyson. There doesn't seem to be anything about them anywhere." He sighed feeling as if he let the team down.

"Don't worry about it Kenny. I'm sure we'll do just fine." Kai said reassuring the brown haired boy.

"I doubt it, unless you've seen them battle before, which is highly unlikely." A voice says from the doorway.

Everyone turns surprised to hear the voice. They saw Tiffany was leaning against the doorframe looking at them all with a very serious look on her face.

"What do ya mean Tiff?" Tyson asks confused.

"You won't be able to get anything on them because they're careful about who they talk to. They don't do interviews either." She said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know this Tiffany?" Kenny asks.

Tiffany wouldn't answer them; she just turned round and started to walk away. This annoyed Kai; he was getting tired of all the 'secrets' she was keeping from them. He walked up to her and spun her round so she was looking at him. She still had a very serious look on her face and it didn't falter as Kai spoke to her.

"I've had just about enough of this! How do you know so much about this team and no one else does?!" He says a little threateningly.

"That may be able to scare other people into telling you what they know but believe me, I've seen scarier. Now if I were you I'd let go before I have you thrown out."

"And what would your brother think to that? His dear sister throwing out one of his friends." Kai said a tad sarcastically.

"I came with you guys because you needed my help and because Tyson's my brother but now I see that I should've just stayed with my friends in Europe. What _was_ I thinking, thinking that my family would want me back after all these years." She said the last bit with sarcasm.

Kai let go of her arm and she called to the others.

"If you guys want to train there's a dish out back." And continued to walk off.

"What was all that about?" Kenny asks curiously as he walks up behind Kai.

"Let's say she knows more than she's letting on." Kai answers walking back to the others.

Tyson had heard the whole conversation between Kai and Tiffany and wondered what happened to change her so dramatically. Last night she was crying on his shoulder and now she was acting extremely cold hearted. /-What happened to you while you were out Tiffany?-/ he wonders.

After figuring out how to get to the back garden all the guys were amazed at what they saw. The garden was the size of a football pitch! There was a stadium size beydish to the left of the patio door and to the right there was a swimming pool. Further up the garden was a fountain, which had a stone Pegasus and rider, and there were a couple of seats around where you could sit and admire the garden (A/N: as in the flowers and stuff) as well as the fountain.

"Well you guys certainly took your time getting out here." Tiffany said from within the pool.

"It would've helped if you showed us the way." Tyson says a tad sarcastically.

Tiffany just shrugged as she got out of the pool and went over to her sun bed and towel. Max and Ray couldn't help but stare at her, for she was wearing a blue bikini and the water just seemed to shimmer off her already well toned body.

"Well if you guys are going to train don't let me stop you." Lying on the sun bed and catching the suns rays.

Tyson looked at her he just couldn't work it out, first she's all icy and cold and the next minute she's all happy and nice. /-What the heck's going on?-/ he wonders.

Max saw Ray looking at Tiffany in a… more than friendly way shall we say. It annoyed and angered him. He walked over to Ray.  
"Ray, don't you even think about it! She's mine! You hear me." He said.

"I doubt that Max. I bet she doesn't even know you like her like that does she." Ray stated calmly.

"No, but she will by the end of the day."

"Who are you trying to kid Max? We both know that when it comes to girls that you are a total wash out."

"I am not!" Max shot back.

"Why don't you just save yourself the embarrassment and forget about her. She's more interested in me anyway."

Max's anger was boiling up inside of him, if Ray didn't shut up soon he was to make him shut up.

From the other side of the pool Tiffany could see both Ray and Max arguing about something but shrugged it off as some training thing and went back to her sunbathing. That was until the words 'let it rip' were heard she looked back over and saw that Max and Tyson had started to train, she watched intently then sighed and shook her head. /-They're _so_ gonna get creamed.-/ she thought as she watched Kai and Ray battle.

"Yeah bring on the tournament cos the Bladebreakers…"

"Are gonna lose." Tiffany said interrupting Tyson as she walked towards them all.

"Why do you say that?" Kenny asked, he thought the training session went rather well.

"Because it's the truth." She answered plainly.

"If you really went to our matches here you would've seen that we won." Kai stated.

Tiffany laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

"You… and the fact that you think that you're actually going to win."

"Sure we are Sis." Tyson said before Kai 'blew a fuse'.

She shook her head.  
"Not going to happen Tyson."

"Why not?" Max asked curiously.

"You guys may be excellent bladers, but you'll never beat the Mythicals if that's your 'blading style'." She answered.

"Care to give a demonstration?" Kai asked wanting to prove her wrong.

"Hey I'm just giving you guys a hand. I don't actually intend to enter or anything." Holding her hands up in a defensive pose.

"Is that cos you know you'll lose."

Tiffany's face suddenly turned very serious even more serious than earlier that day.  
"I won't lose and I won't be bullied into a beybattle." She said coldly.

"You lost to Tyson didn't you." Kai said smugly.

If looks could kill Kai would be dead by now. /-What have you got yourself into now Kai?-/ thought Tyson

"I _didn't_ lose." She hissed.

"Kai, I think you better stop before someone gets hurt." Ray said thinking of Tiffany's safety.

But Kai wasn't listening.  
"You didn't win either."

Tiffany suddenly smirked as an idea popped into her head.  
"Okay Kai, you want battle you got one. Just don't cry when I beat you."

"Don'tcha wanna get change first Sis?" Tyson says realising that she was still in her bikini.

"And have him say I'm just using that as an excuse not to battle him? No way, if he wants a battle then I say bring it on." She then whispers in Tyson's ear "You might want to pick up the pieces later." Walking off towards the dish.

They readied their blades for launch.

"3… 2… 1… let it rip!" Tyson says.

"Firefly, Mythical Thunder!" Tiffany cried out.

Before Kai could even react Dranzer landed at his feet seconds later. Everyone was amazed at what just happened. Kai lost in two seconds? Talk about major upset!

"She didn't even call out her bit-beast!" Kenny said in sheer shock.

"Next time, believe me when I say you'll never beat them." She said as Firefly returned to her hand. She was about to go and get changed when she heard a voice say, "Well well look what the cat dragged in."

"What the hell do you want and how did you get in here!?" she spat at the person.

Everyone looked over at who Tiffany was talking to and saw a girl around Tiffany's age. She had short flamey red hair and wore a black t-shirt with the words 'you suck, I rule!' written on it and black trousers.

"Now now Tiffany, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" the girl said with a slight smile.

"You're right." Tiffany said her voice suddenly back to normal. "Where are my manners what I meant to say was GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!"

The girl growled at Tiffany.  
"Very well, but just remember this Tiffany, we _will_ have our revenge." And with that the girl walked off.

Before anyone could say anything Tiffany ran into the house.


	9. Authors Note

Just a little note from me to you (the readers):  
Before I continue my story I would like to know, am I confusing anyone?  
I've noticed that hardly anyone reviews now. Is that because the stories turning... I don't know... crap? confusing? uninteresting? Would it help if I rewrote some of it?

Your (worried) authoress,  
Moonlit Sea


	10. Listen To Your Heart

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N: **  
I know the chapter title's a little crap but it was all I could think of. In case anyone thought I put up that author's note just to get more reviews (and I'm not saying anyone did/does) I was really worried about this story but thanks to all of you my doubts about it have now all been dispelled. -smiles-  
Now to the review thanks:  
**Puppalupp2008 -** I'm glad you like it.

**BaByBeArLoVeR -** interesting huh? Yeah I guess it is -chuckles-

**Genna -** hey don't be sorry I understand really I do. Glad you like it -smiles- will they get together soon -thinks- um… could be.

**FireieGurl -** what bit would you like me to rewrite?

**Blackrose -** the girl in bikini was Tiffany. And no she's not much help is she -laughs a little-

**Silverstorm -** okay okay I'll add more tyka in it.

**Theresa -** if the suspense is killing you I hope you're not dead yet. -looks worried-

**Sapphire767 -** here's the update (finally) hope you didn't think I stopped writing it.

**Angel-v-s-destiny (Angel V) -** I'm gonna combine your two reviews okay? I don't mind if you call me M.S. you can call me Sea if it helps. I'm glad you like it -smiles- I read your story Consequences and gave you a review. -winks-

And now dear readers I give you chapter nine of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found._

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 9 - Listen To Your Heart.

"Anyone know what's going on?" Kenny asks confused by Tiffany's behaviour.

"I think the only one who can answer that is Tiffany." Ray answered.

"And it appears she's staying quiet." Max says.

"She's changed." Tyson said quietly looking at the door she just went through.

"It's time she told us everything." Kai said.

"And if she doesn't want to?" Kenny asked.

Suddenly Tyson ran into the house without a word.

"Tyson." Kai said after him, "I'm going after him. You guys find Tiffany and see what she's playing at." He instructs.

/- I wonder if it's got anything to do with what happened back home." Max wonders as he thinks back to the conversation they had that morning before they all agreed to go to America.  
#MEMORY#  
"So what are you doing out here?" Max asks again.

"Thinking." She answered if a little solemnly.  
#END MEMORY#

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tyson was in his room looking out the window, wondering what happened to change his sister so dramatically.  
#FLASHBACK#  
A tear slid down Tiffany's sad face.  
"He died Tyson. He left me everything. Everything. The house, the business, everything!" she was crying now.  
#END FLASHBACK#  
He could still remember how pained she looked when she told him about their uncle but he had a feeling there was more to it than that. What had happened over the years that could've made her react to people like this? How did she know that girl and what did she mean by 'we _will_ have our revenge.'  
'I got into a little trouble.' Tiffany's voice says in his mind. What kind of trouble did she mean? Tyson sighed /-I wish you would tell me what happened to you Tiff.-/ he thought. Then another question popped into his head, if Tiffany was able to beat Kai so easily why didn't she use the same attack when she battled him? He replayed their match in his mind. It just didn't make any sense why hide an attack as powerful as that? He growled in annoyance he had too many question and no answers to any of them.

"What did the window ever do to you?" a voice says a little sarcastically.

Tyson turned around surprised the voice and saw Kai by the door.  
"Kai, how long have you been here?"

But Kai didn't answer instead he said, "You're worried about her aren't you."

Tyson gave a nod. He was surprised that it was Kai standing there wanting to help him with his troubles he was expecting Max or maybe even Ray but they were probably too into his sister to notice.

"She's changed Kai, and I don't know why." He said worriedly. "I know she can take care of herself but I can't help but worry that she's got herself into something she can't handle."

"Tyson, your sister's been keeping a lot of things from us. The fact that she was your sister, that she blades, this place…" Kai started to say.

"If you're trying to make me feel better Kai it's not working."

"I'm simply saying that it's about time she told us what she knows. Look at the match we had, none of us knew she had an attack like that."

Tyson gave a small smile.  
"Well you were asking for it."

Kai raised an eyebrow.  
"I just ask her to give us a demonstration of what she meant."

Tyson gave a small chuckle.  
"And annoy her in the process. She wouldn't even get changed because of it."

Kai gave a small smile.  
"I must admit it _was_ the first time I've ever battled someone in a bikini before."

"And get beaten in two seconds." Tyson added.

"Hey, I was trying to forget that." Kai pointed out jokingly.

They both laughed.

"Thanks Kai."

Kai smiles and gives a nod.

/-I never noticed before how cute Kai looks when he smiles. Wait a minute did I just think that?-/ Tyson thought as he looked at Kai.

/-Why is Tyson staring at me? What's the matter? Is it something I said?-/ Kai wonders. "Tyson, what's wrong?" he asks voicing his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh nothing Kai." Blushing a little /-I didn't realise I was staring, I musta scare the heck out of him.-/

/-He looks so cute when he blushes. Oh no could Tiffany actually be right? Could I… no, no that can't be it. I mean it's Tyson.-/  
"Then why were you…" Kai began but didn't get to finish

"Where is everyone else?" Tyson asks.

"I told them to go find Tiffany."

A devilish grin suddenly appears on Tyson's face.

"Tyson what are planning?" Kai asks curiously.

"Oh just that it was about time Tiff and Max _noticed_ each other."

"Noticed each other?" he repeated a little confused.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way they look at each other."

"Not really."

"I'm going to get them together…" Tyson says.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Besides I don't think your sister would like you interfering in her personal life."

"Ahhh come on Kai, it'll be fun. And besides you're gonna help me."

"What are you gonna do about Ray? You know he likes her to."

"We'll figure that out later. So what do ya say? Will you help me? Pleeeeease." Giving his best puppy dog look -which he learned off Max.-

Kai sighed then shook his head.  
"Fine I'll help you." /-one of these days I'm gonna have to figure out a way to say no to him.-/

"Thanks Kai, you're the best." He says smiling brightly.

/-Kai what have you let yourself in for.-/ he thinks to himself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"You find her yet?" Kenny asks as he meets up with Ray.

He shakes his head.  
"She could be anywhere."

"What happened to Max?" wondering where the blonde had got to.

"Maybe he got lost, this place is big enough."

"Or maybe he's found Tiffany."

That was an answer Ray didn't want to hear. /-Why is it always Max? What has he got that I don't?-/ he wondered then sighed.

"You okay Ray?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Chief. Maybe we should ask one of the servants if they've seen her."

"Good idea."

1111111111111111111111111

It had just turned midnight and Tiffany was out in garden wondering round. It was always so peaceful out here, it was also a beautiful night the moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled against the dark night sky. Tiffany sighed as she sat on a bench and looked at the stone Pegasus fountain. She sighed once again thinking about what had happened earlier that day.  
#FLASHBACK#  
"Well well look what the cat dragged in."

"What the hell do you want and how did you get in here!?" she spat at the person.

"Now now Tiffany, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" the girl said with a slight smile.

"You're right." Tiffany said her voice suddenly back to normal. "Where are my manners what I meant to say was GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!"

The girl growled at Tiffany.  
"Very well, but just remember this Tiffany, we _will_ have our revenge." And with that the girl walked off.  
#END FLASHBACK#

/-I knew it was a bad idea to use that attack.-/ she thought sighing, /-but Kai just made me so annoyed. And now they know I'm back.-/ she looked up into the sky. "What am I to do now?" she asked it hoping it would give her the answer, but it stayed silent like the rest of the night with only the sound of crickets every now and then. /-I must of scare the hell out of my brother… and probably the others too. They're all wondering what's going on I guess, but what do I tell them? So much happened to me while I was growing up.-/  
She took out her blade and looked at it. "I guess it's time I stopped running huh Firefly."

"Time you came back more like."

Tiffany looked up and saw that there was someone on the other side of the fountain but she couldn't see who it was. The moon now hidden behind some clouds.

"Who's there?"

"Face it that's the real reason you came back, not to help those idiots but to make up for what you did in the past. Why else would you've used that attack." The person states.

"I doubt that highly." She replies.

The person chuckled, "You should listen to your heart and hear to what it's telling you. When you do you'll know why you came back."

Then the moon came out from behind the clouds illuminating the garden as before but the person had gone it was as if they'd disappeared into thin air.

"Listen to my heart?" Tiffany repeats softly. /-Perhaps I should, maybe it can tell me what I'm suppose to do now.-/  
Her grip around Firefly tightened and she put her hand upon her chest closing her eyes at the same time. A minute or two later she opened her eyes and smiled then headed towards the house.

1111111111111111111111111

Max awoke to someone gently knocking on his door, he tried to ignore it at first thinking it maybe Tyson wanting to know if he would join him in another midnight feast. But the person kept knocking Max looked at the clock and sighed then got up and went to the door.  
"No Tyson, I don't want…" he stopped mid sentence when he saw who it was.

"Don't want what? And no I'm not Tyson." the person says with a little giggle.

"T-Tiffany? W-wha…" Max tried to say but found he couldn't speak all that well.

"Hi." She says cheerily, "I uh... bet ya wondering what I'm doing here huh."

Max gave a nod.

"Um…would you believe I just felt like dropping by?"

"At one in the morning?" giving a little yawn.

"I didn't wake you did I?" she asks a little embarrassed.

"Oh, no no I er…"

"Good, mind if I come in? Don't wanna wake anyone else do we."

As Tiffany walked into Max's room someone else opened their door and looked out into the corridor. /-I'm gonna have to tell Tyson about this.-/ he thinks with a smile.

22222222222222222222222222222  
Phew! All done. Hope ya like it. Oh and I'm sorry about the late update hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next one.  
See ya next chap  
Moonlit Sea


	11. Secrets Told & Secrets Kept

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:**  
**Puppalupp2008:** here's the update. Hope you like it.

**FireieGurl:** yep poor Ray he doesn't know yet. As for Kai & Tyson getting together soon… we'll see -chuckles-

**Angel V:** I'm glad you like it -smiles-

And now dear readers I give you chapter ten of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 10 - Secrets Told & Secrets Kept.

The next morning when everyone went down for breakfast they were surprised to see Tiffany was already there, drinking tea and reading the paper. She looked up when she felt ten pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Morning." She said cheerily as they sat down at the table, noticing how her brother made sure that he sat next to Kai. "I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you, we're headed out in a couple of minutes." Putting the paper down.

"What about breakfast?" Tyson asks.

Tiffany chuckles. "I'll have the chef make you something before we go."

"Where are we going?" Ray asks curious.

Tiffany didn't answer instead she says "Kenny, there's an article about the tournament if you wanna read it." Getting up to leave the room.

"Thanks Tiffany." Kenny replies grabbing the paper off the table. He flicks through it until he finds the article that Tiffany was talking about.

"What does it say?" Kai asks.

"Can the Mythicals hold onto their tournament crown?" Kenny reads aloud. "Once again the Mythicals face fierce competition in this years tournament. For the last two years the Mythicals have beaten off stiff competition to become tournament champs even defeating the mighty All Starz last year…" (A/N: I know it's a pretty crappy article but it suits its purpose -winks-)

"So what. We've won all our matches too." Tyson says interrupting clearly not impressed.

"Most of them Tyson, but according to this they've _never_ lost a match."

"Never ever?" Max asks in amazement.

Kenny shakes his head.

"Then I say it's time we put an end to their winning streak. What do ya say guys?" Ray says.

"Yeah." Max and Tyson shout in unison, while Kai and Kenny nod their heads.

"Time to go guys." Tiffany says walking back in.

"Where are we going?" Max asks.

Tiffany smiles.  
"You'll see." And heads out of the room again.

Everyone looks at Tyson who shrugs.  
"Hey I'm as confused as you guys." He says.

They all walked out into the front yard and saw Tiffany waiting for them leaning against a sliver Honda Prelude (A/N: did I spell the car make right?) and talking to the guy that drove the limousine which brought them all here. They stared in shock at her and the car, which was when Tiffany spotted them.

"What… you guys never see a sports car before?" she jokes.

"Of we have." Ray answers.

"We just weren't expecting to be travelling in one." Kenny adds.

She smiles. "Actually most of you won't, Malcolm will be taking you in the Civic." She answers then seeing their confused faces adds "I wanna show Tyson something before meeting up with you."

"So… where are _we_ going?" Tyson asks as the others go off with Malcolm.

"Remember the thing I told you on your first night here?" she asks getting into the car.

"Yeah." /-it's not something I'm likely to forget.-/ he thought.

"That's where we're going."

"Huh?"

11111111111111111111111111111111

"Wonder what Tiffany wants to show Tyson?" Kenny wonders on their way to… wherever it was they were going.

"She sure is being secretive." Ray comments.

"When isn't she." Kai grumbled.

"You're awfully quiet today Max." Ray noticed seeing him looking out the window just watching the scenery go by.

"Hm? Oh I was just thinking."

"What about?" Kenny inquires.

"Oh nothing important."

Before anyone can say anymore Malcolm interrupts.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but we've arrived."

They all get out and look around. Then they hear a familiar voice say "Maxie!"

"Mom? Mom!"

11111111111111111111

"Where are we?" Tyson asks as he gets out of the car.

"Just follow me."

Tyson complies and before long he realises that they're in a cemetery. Then it all clicked he knew why she had brought him here.

"Here." Tiffany said pointing to a gravestone.

Tyson read what it said, "Here lies Davis North beloved father and friend who went before his time."  
He heard a sniff come from behind him and turned to see Tiffany had tears in her eyes. "What does it mean 'before his time'?" He asked gently.

"We have to meet the others." She answered purposely avoiding his question.

"But…" he sighed then after taking one last look at the stone went after her. When he finally caught up with he asked "If you don't wanna talk about it then why did you bring me here?"

"You wanted to see him so I brought you." she said matter-of-factly.

Although it was a hot day Tyson shivered, her voice sounded so cold so unemotional it was hard to believe this was the same person that was trying to hold back the tears earlier. The journey over to the others was quiet perhaps a little too quiet for Tyson, he had always known his sister to be a happy cheery person a little like Max but it felt like the girl he knew to be his sister had been replaced this cold heartless person now sitting next to him. /-Reminds me of Kai when we first met.-/ he thought. The trip to the cemetery had produce yet even more unanswered questions, what did it mean by 'before his time'? Why wouldn't Tiffany answer him when he asked about it? What really happened all those years ago? He sighed wondering how he would get her tell him everything.

"You okay Bro?" Tiffany suddenly asks bringing Tyson out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"What's up? You seem a little… depressed." She says not taking her eyes off the road.

"Nothing." He replied looking out the window.

"Come on, I know you better than that."

"Do you? I wonder."

"Huh?" Tiffany gave her brother a quick confused look finding him staring out the window. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." He replied a little annoyed as he now looked at her.

"Tyson, I'm not a mind reader your gonna have to tell me what's wrong before I can actually help you." She stated.

"That's just it."

"Come again?"

"You say you're here to help us and yet all you do is… is…. Unhelpful!" he raves.

Tiffany once again took one quick look at her brother and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "You're serious aren't you." She says gently.

"Of course I'm serious, we'd do better if you weren't even here!"

That didn't it Tiffany stopped the car so fast that seatbelt almost strangled Tyson!

"What the hell did you do that for!" he yelled.

"You think you can do without me, fine. I'll leave." She was still looking ahead and didn't realise that a tear was falling down her face. "I'll go back to my friends in Europe at least there I'm appreciated!"

Tyson stared at her in surprise; he really had hit a nerve. He hadn't meant for the conversation to get so out of control. "Tiffany, I…" he started to say quietly.

"I'll drop you off where the others are then… then… I-I'll go." No matter how determined she was not to cry a few tears still fell. She wiped them away without a single thought and started up the car again.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where are they?" Max wonders as he looks out the window for the nth time. "I hope nothings happened to them."

"I'm sure they're fine Max. They probably ran into a little traffic." His mother tries to reassure.

"Maybe they got into another fight." Kenny theorises.

"Another?" Ray repeats.

"Yeah, apparently they had an argument or something the day before we got here." He explains.

"Do you know what about?" Kai asked wondering why Tyson never told him.

Kenny shakes his head. "Max pulled me away before I could ask."

"Has Tyson got a girlfriend or something?" Judy asks quite confused by the conversation.

Everyone chuckled they forgot to mention that he was with his sister just that he would be along later.

"No mom nothing like that." Max answers looking out the window again.

"Then…"

"Tyson's with his sister Tiffany." Ray adds.

"Tyson has a sister?" she repeated surprised.

"That what we all said the first time we found out." Kenny says.

At that moment Kai just happened to look out the window and see a sliver prelude pull up. "They're here." He announces.

As soon Kai spoke those words Ray and Max were off like a shot to greet them. Judy looked at both Kenny and Kai a little confused.

"They're always like that. Competing with each other ever since Tiffany arrived." Kenny explains.

Judy gives a nod and a small smile then they all go to greet Tyson and Tiffany, but when they got there they could tell that something wasn't right. None of them had gotten out of the car yet.

"Looks like you were right Kenny, they did have another fight." Kai said seeing the annoyed look on Tiffany's face as she spoke to Tyson.

((((In the car))))

"Tyson, if you don't get out of this car right now…"

"What? You're gonna throw me out? Gee where I have I heard that before oh that's right you said the same thing to Kai when he asked how you knew the Mythicals." He says sarcastically.

Tiffany growled.

"What's the matter Sis can't handle it." He continues.

"Tyson, you better get out of this car while you're still in one piece!" she said low and threateningly.

"Not until you agree to come with me."

Tiffany suddenly smiles which scared Tyson a little.  
"W-what?"

"I was just wondering… did I go with Uncle because I wanted to see new places or to get away from you!"

"That's not fair Tiffany!" Tyson shouts.

"What's the matter Bro, can't handle it." She says repeating what he said to her earlier.

This time it was Tyson's turn to growl.  
"What about Max?" he asks.

"I... don't... care!" she shouts.

"Y-you d-don't c-care?" a voice says from behind her. She froze the instant she heard it and saw Tyson had a smug look on his face. /-Please don't tell me…-/ she thought as she slowly she turned round and looked straight into Max's sad face. She opened her mouth to say something but found she couldn't speak. As she continued to look she saw tears begin to form in his eyes, he then turned and ran away.

"Max!" she called after him finally finding her voice as she when to follow him but got tangled up in the seatbelt. She managed to free herself and get out slamming the door close. She then looked over at Tyson with a threatening glare "Now look what you've done!" she says accusingly before running off in the direction Max ran in.

"Tyson. What's… going on?" Kai asks confused by what just happened, as was everyone else.

"To be honest Kai, I really don't know." He answers.

"Let's all go inside, then perhaps we can figure it out." Judy says.

"But what about Tiffany?" Ray argues. It puzzled him why she went after Max then thought /-she likes him I just know she does. So where does that leave me?-/

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine." She replies with a smile.

They all head in and Tyson tells them what happened.

1111111111111111111111111111

"Max? Maaaaaaaaaax." Tiffany calls out trying to locate the now missing blonde. /-Way to go Tiff. Perfect way to keep your temper in order yell at your brother, then annoy the only reason to stay.-/ she sighed. "Max, where _are_ you?" she says quietly to herself.

"You looking for someone?"

Tiffany turns in the direction of the voice and feels her anger flare up again.  
"What the hell do you want!"

"To talk if that's okay with you." They said.

"Well it's not. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find someone." Walking off.

"It would be in your best interest if you listened."

This peaked Tiffany's interest. "Go on." Turning back towards them.

"You won't win."

"Excuse me?" /-what the hell is she talking… she means the tournament.-/

The girl saw the realisation that appeared on Tiffany's face and smirked.  
"We are not the team we once were. Thanks to you."

Tiffany growled, she had no time for this she had to find Max.

"Oh don't get me wrong we were a great team. Once. But now we're even better and we have you to thank, if you hadn't of left we'd never of got where we are today."

"Enough of your damn riddles Kara! I'm kinda busy right now so tell me what the hell you want so I can continue with my business." Tiffany said with pure annoyance.

"As you wish Tiffany. I take it Starlet and Danny have already 'visited' you."

Tiffany didn't like the sound of this. She thought back to yesterday afternoon when she lost her temper at Starlet then last night when that 'mysterious' person told her to listen to her heart. /-Danny! I thought I recognised the voice! What are you all up to? I hope it's not what I think.-/

"I am the last… messenger you could say." Kara continued. "Our revenge is near and when it's happens you'll be sorry you ever came back!"

Tiffany rolled her eyes /-like I'm not sorry already.-/ she thought.

Kara then turned to go, "Oh and by the way Tiffany." She said her back still towards her "You'll find him behind the building on your right."

Tiffany looked over to the building that Kara had mentioned then back to her only to find that she was no longer there. She sighed /-guess there's no turning back now. I can't leave even if wanted to. Suppose there's no harm in checking out where she said.-/ she jogged over to where Kara said Max would be and was surprised that she was actually telling the truth, Max was there looking up at the sky.

"Max?"

Max looked at her and she caught a glimpse of hate in his eyes he then turned a walked off.

"Max, wait... please."

1111111111111111111111111111111

Tada! Chapter ten is done & dusted -smiles happily- hope the chap was okay. I mean I couldn't have them visit the US and not visit Max's mum. Sorry there isn't much yaoi in it I'll put more in the next chapter. Aren't I mean to poor Maxie hehe. Will Tiffany ever get him to forgive her? You'll just have to wait and see :p

Moonlit Sea


	12. Max Hates Tiffany, Tiffany Hates Tyson, ...

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:  
Angel V:** yeah I know, I'm being mean to poor Maxie.

**Tails10:** glad you like it. Yeah I made it up.

And now dear readers I give you chapter eleven of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 11 - Max Hates Tiffany, Tiffany Hates Tyson, Tyson Hates Max.

Max looked at her and she caught a glimpse of hate in his eyes he then turned a walked off.

"Max, wait… please."

"Why?"

"Please just let me explain, it wasn't what it sounded like." Tiffany begged.

"Sounded pretty obvious to me."

"You have to believe me. I never meant for it to come out like that."

Max now turned and looked at her "Then how _was_ it suppose to come out."

"I-I…" Tiffany stuttered.

"That's what I thought." Max said walking off again.

"I wasn't really listening to what Tyson was saying." She says desperate to get Max to stop and listen to her but he kept on walking. She sank to her knees and started crying. /-Why of all times did this have to happen now?-/

111111111111111111

Everyone was starting to get worried where Max and Tiffany had wondered off to and decided to go look for them. They split into two teams Ray and Kenny went one way while Kai and Tyson went another.

"It's all my fault." Tyson moans.

"No it's not Tyson." Kai said.

"I should never of said all those things and now goodness knows _where_ she is." Oblivious to what Kai was saying.

Kai stopped and grabbed Tyson's arm stopping in his tracks, but as he did this he couldn't help but feel something, he just wished he knew what it was. Tyson looked at him with a questioning gaze as he tried to hide the blush that was threatening to appear at Kai's touch.

"There's no point in beating yourself up about something that was out of your control. What happened happened and there's nothing you can do about it. The best thing we can do now is find your sister and Max then sort all this out."

"You know. Sometimes Kai, you're too nice to me." Tyson jokes resulting in Kai blushing a little. /-Wow I never seen Kai blush before he looks even cuter than when he smiles.-/

The two boys stood there staring at each other before hearing someone crying. "Tiffany." They said in unison and went towards the sound. Sure enough they found Tiffany on her knees crying.

"Tiff? What's wrong?" Tyson asks gently as he approaches her.

At the sound of Tyson's voice all of Tiffany's anger and hurt exploded.  
"You stay the hell away from me!"

Tyson looked hurt and confused "But Tiffany…"

"I mean it Tyson stay the _hell_ away. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this damn situation!"

"Hey that's enough." Kai says he wasn't going to let Tiffany talk to his Tyson like that. Wait… _his_ Tyson? Oh boy.

"You stay out of this!" Tiffany yells at Kai "You're the bloody cause of all that's happened since I damn got here!"

"Tiffany that's enough!" Tyson shouts. How dare she talk to Kai like that!

"As far as I'm concern _Tyson_." She said his name with hate shocking both him and Kai. "I never had a brother!"

"But…"

"Now leave me alone!" running off.

"Tiffany I am your brother." Tyson says quietly so quietly that Kai almost didn't hear it.

/-I hope Ray and Kenny are having better luck than we are.-/ Kai thinks seeing the broken and hurt look upon Tyson's face.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It's no use Ray. We've looked almost everywhere and _still_ haven't been able to find any sign of Tiffany _or_ Max." Kenny complains.

/-Wouldn't it be just our luck if they were back with Max's mom laughing about how we're all out here looking for them while they all get nicely acquainted with each other.-/ Ray thought a tad bitterly.

"Ray? Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Kenny asks seeing Ray had a far away look on his face.

"Hm? Sorry Chief, I was just thinking about something." He apologises.

"Let me guess… Tiffany." Kenny says with a tad annoyance.

"How'd you guess?"

"Because that's all you and Max ever talk _or_ think about, ever since we picked her up from the airport." He moans.

"Chief, tell me something… does Tiffany like Max?" Ray suddenly asks.

"Huh?" surprised by the question.

"Does she like Max?"

"I… wouldn't know." Kenny says lying a little. He'd seen the way both of them looked at each other but he didn't want to upset his friend.

"Come on Chief, tell me."

"You… really wanna know?"

Ray nods knowing that he wouldn't like the answer that followed.

Kenny sighs. "I would have to say yes… but I could be wrong."

"I thought so." Ray said solemnly not catching the last bit as he looked down at the ground.

"Don't take it so hard Ray. I'm sure there's apart of her that likes you too." Trying to cheer up his friend.

Ray gave half a smile. "Nice try Chief but I don't think it helps."

"Maybe this will." A voice says from behind them.

They both turn round and are surprise to see…  
"Max!"

"You can have her Ray, I don't want anything to do with her anymore." Max says seriously.

"What?" Ray says not believing what he was hearing.

"I said you can have her. That is what you wanted isn't it, for Tiffany to be yours."

/-What happened to you Max?-/ Ray wonders at his statement.

"Max, are you okay? What happened?" Kenny asked also surprised at his friends behaviour.

"I'm fine."

"We'd… better get back your mom will probably be wondering where we are." Ray says still wondering what happen to Max to make him act this way.

Max nods and they all head back.

11111111111111111111111  
(A/N: I'm going to fast-forward it a bit)

When they all got back to the house they were surprise to see that Tiffany was nowhere to be found.

"She was only here for ten minutes then said she had a plane to catch. Said something about not staying where she wasn't wanted." Jon informs them sadly. "I tried to talk her out of it but she told me to stay out of her business." He shook his head sadly, "In all my years of working here I've never seen Miss Tiffany as angry as she was."

"Good riddance I say." Max commented.

Tyson growled at Max's comment.  
"You take that back!" he yells at Max.

"I will not!" Max yells back.

Kai had to step in between both of them to stop them tearing each other apart! He ignored all the 'Kai get out of the way!' and 'Move it Kai!' comments that both boys were shouting at him.

Jon had a panicked look upon his face as the boys continued to argue.

"Don't worry. Kai will keep them from killing each other." Ray reassured but it only made Jon even more worried.

"Did Tiffany say where she was going?" Kenny asked.

"I believe she mumbled something about Europe." Jon says remembering.

"We have to find her before she boards the plane." Ray said.

Kenny nodded. "Do you know when the flight is?"

Jon shook his head "I'm afraid not."

"Then we'll just have to hope we're in time." Ray said determinedly.

"I'll take you and perhaps we can persuade Miss Tiffany to stay." Jon said heading out.

/-Let's hope so.-/ Ray hopes. He then turns to Kai. "We're going to try and get Tiffany back. Will you be okay?"

Kai looks from Tyson to Max then back to Ray.  
"Does it look like it?" he asks rhetorically "I'll be fine, you need to go after Tiffany."

"Ray, come on." Kenny says from the doorway.

Ray turns to go when Kai says, "Ray…" he looks back "Good luck."

"To both of us." Ray says and jogs out to join Kenny and Jon.

1111111111111111111  
(A/N: I was planning to end it there but that would be mean, so instead we're gonna follow Ray & Kenny.)

Jon, Kenny and Ray walk into the airport and are disheartened to see a mass of people all trying to check-in, collect friends or family and wish people well on their journeys.

"How on earth are we gonna find her in all this?" Kenny moans.

"I don't know Chief, but somehow we have to." Ray answers.

"I suggest we spilt up." Jon said.

"Good idea." Kenny agrees. "We'll meet by that shop in an hour."

They all nod and went their separate ways with Jon heading into the crowd, Kenny going over to check-in and Ray heading towards the gates. None of them seemed to any luck until Ray spotted some midnight blue hair at the other end of the hall. He ran towards it saying along the way ' 'cuse me' 'pardon me' as he passed people.

"Tiffany!" he shouted out but the person didn't hear him, as he came up to the person he placed his hand on their shoulder and said "Tiffany." The person turned around but it wasn't her. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." He apologised then hurriedly walked off. /-Great.-/ he thought sarcastically /-the Chief was right how _are_ we suppose to find her in all this.-/ then he heard "Ray?" he turned and saw who he was looking for sitting on a chair waiting for her flight, she was giving him a confused look.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Looking for you."

"Me? Why? Surely Crystal told you I was not to be followed."

"Crystal? Who's Crystal?"

"Never mind. I suppose you're here to get me to change my mind. Well it won't work so don't even try."

"Just tell me why you're leaving." Ray said.

"Well that's obvious, no one wants me here." She answers.

"That's not true Tiffany."

"Yeah it is. Tyson told he didn't want me here, Max doesn't want here and Kai just doesn't like me." She states.

"Did you ever think about me or Kenny?"

"Hn, two out five people. Oh whoopee." She said sarcastically.

"What about all the people back at your house? I'm sure they wouldn't want you to go."

#MEMORY#

"I'm so glad you've returned Miss Tiffany. We've all missed you."

#END MEMORY#

"Whatever happened I'm sure we can sort it out." Ray continues now sitting beside her. "Please." Placing a hand on top of hers.

Tiffany looked down at Ray's hand then looked up at him. "I-I don't know, I just don't know." Now looking down at the floor.

111111111111111111111111

"Do you think Mr. Ray has found Miss Tiffany?" Jon asked Kenny as they waited for Ray to return.

"Let's hope so." Kenny answers. "How long have you known her?"

"Miss Tiffany? Ever since she was five." Jon replies. "I was employed by Mr. Davis to help take care of her. Then after that terrible 'accident' she was never the same again."

"Accident? What accident?" Kenny inquires.

"It's… not my place to say sir."

Kenny couldn't help but feel embarrassed when Jon called him 'sir' in front of all these people. /-I wish he would stop calling me that.-/ He thought. /-What could he mean by 'accident' I wonder.-/ "Chief." A voice suddenly said bringing him out of his thoughts he looked over and saw Ray heading towards him. "Ray, there you are."

"Do you manage to find Miss Tiffany?" Jon asked anxiously.

"Well… yes and no."

"Huh?" Kenny says.

"I found her but I'm having trouble convincing her stay." He explains.

"Great." Kenny said unenthusiastically "If only Tyson was here…"

"If he was then I defiantly wouldn't of come back." They heard Tiffany's voice say.

"Miss Tiffany!" Jon said with joy.

11111111111111111111111111

Okay this time I really am ending it there. Although it's kinda a silly place to stop I know but I sorta ran outta ideas afterwards :s  
Well hope you all liked it.


	13. All Is Not Well

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own). Also don't own the following songs _Sorry seems to be the hardest word_ by_ Blue & Elton John_ and _Love's got a hold of my heart_ by _Steps_

**A/N:** hey all, I'm forwarding to about two to three days from the tournament otherwise I'd probably bored your socks off! Just a note to say that I wrote the lyrics to the songs by ear so it may not be entirely right (but who cares huh?)  
**Angel V:** I don't know how but somehow she's managed it. She's also a right little troublemaker I agree. -shakes head disapprovingly-

And now dear readers I give you chapter twelve of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 12 - All Is Not Well.

It had been week since Max, Tyson and Tiffany decided not to talk to each other and the atmosphere around the house was tense (to say the least). Max spent most of his time in his room only coming out to eat or train; Tyson blamed himself for what happened to Tiffany (much to Kai's dismay) and Tiffany was barely around always heading out in the morning and returning sometime at night. When she _was_ around she avoided Tyson at all cost and practically ignored him when speaking to the others. Poor Kenny and Ray had no idea what was going on. Every time they would ask the only answer they would get was 'ask Tyson.' or 'ask Tiffany.' Even Kai wouldn't say what happened between the two Grangers.

"This is becoming ridiculous." Kenny says to Ray at breakfast that morning to which Ray gave a nod. "We have to sort this out before the tournament starts."

"Perhaps we can get Kai to help us."

Kenny gave Ray a skeptical look.

"What are you two talking about?" Tyson suddenly asks.

"Nothing important, Tyson." Kenny answers.

After breakfast Max went back up to his room as usual. He closed the door and sighed, he couldn't do this all the time. He'd be glad when this tournament was over so they could return home and he could pretend he'd never met Tiffany Granger. But he had, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her out of his mind. He sighed again and went over to the radio turning it on:

_What I gotta do to make you love me?  
What I gotta do to make you care?  
What do I do when lighting strikes me?  
On my way to find and you're not there_

_What I gotta do to make you want me?  
What I gotta do to be heard?  
What do I say when its all over babe?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word._

_It's sad, so sad. It's a sad sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad. Why can't we talk it over?  
Always seems to me, that sorry seems to be the hardest word._

_What I gotta do to make you want me?  
What I gotta do to be heard?  
What do I say when it's all over?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word._

_It's sad, so sad. It's a sad sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad. Why can't we talk it over?  
Always seems to me, that sorry seems to be the hardest word._

_What I gotta do to make you love me?  
What I gotta do to be heard?  
What do I do when lighting strikes me?  
What've I gotta do… what have I gotta do…  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word._

He wanted to forgive her so badly, wanted to see her smile again instead of that permanent frown she always wore since their little 'talk', but every time he tried _that_ scene replayed in his head.

_"What about Max?" Tyson asks._

_"I... Don't…. Care!" Tiffany shouts._

It made him angry with her all over again, but he couldn't stay mad at her forever, could he? Then again why should he be the one to apologise? She was the one who hurt him, the one who tore his heart out and ripped it into tiny pieces with those very words 'I. Don't. Care.'

"Why? Why did you say it Tiffany, why?" he wonders aloud as he looks out the window.

A tear slid down his cheek, would he ever see her smile again? And what about Tyson? Would he ever forgive him about what he said when they heard Tiffany left?

#FLASHBACK#

"Good riddance I say." Max commented.

Tyson growled at Max's comment.  
"You take that back!" he yells at Max.

"I will not!" Max yells back.

#END FLASHBACK#

They had been though many things together and not once did they have a fallout as bad as this.

1111111111111111111111111

Tyson was sitting in the living room looking out the window, although he wasn't really looking. He was thinking about all the things that had happened since he had met up with his sister again. It had hurt him dearly when Tiffany said what she did, 'As far as I'm concern _Tyson._ I never had a brother!' her words repeating in his head. He flinched involuntarily upon hearing those words again partly unaware that he was been watched.

Kai had been keeping a close watch on Tyson since that day and it pained him to see Tyson like this. All because Tiffany would rather keep her secrets than tell her brother what he wanted to know. /-Tiffany and her stupid secrets.-/ he thought /-This is all her doing!-/  
No matter how hard Kai tried to tell Tyson it wasn't his fault Tyson wouldn't believe him. He looked back over to the blue haired blader and found that he was no longer there. /-Where'd he go?-/ he looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.  
"Tyson." He says quietly while sighing.

"Hey Kai." Ray says from behind him, "I was wondering if you could help us with something."

Kai turns to Ray and also sees a nervous looking Kenny beside him.

"What?"

Ray gave Kenny a nudge to get him to speak.  
"We're tired of what's going on around here and…"

"You were wondering if I would help put a stop to it." Kai said finishing Kenny's sentence.

Kenny nodded. Kai turned his back on them considering their request. /-If I help them maybe that would get Tyson back to his 'normal' self.-/ then he heard Kenny say quietly to Ray "See… I told you he wouldn't help." "Have a little patience Chief, he'll help. If he wants Tyson back the way he was." Kai couldn't help but notice that Ray had raised his voice a little, which made sure that he heard him. Did Ray know something he didn't?

"Fine." He found himself saying as he turned around, "I'll help you."

"That's great Kai." Ray smiled.

"So now what do we do?" Kenny questions.

"We need to find out what's wrong with each of them." Ray reasons.

Kai could've laughed at that, he _knew_ what was wrong with Tyson. He just couldn't find a way to 'fix' it.

"So… Chief, you go find what's wrong with Max. Kai, you take Tyson and I'll go after Tiffany."

"Haven't you already been doing that." Kai says rhetorically making Ray blush a little.

"Hey, why do I get Max?" Kenny complains.

"Because he doesn't like me very much at the moment." Thinking back to the argument they both had in the garden.

"What about Kai?"

"Kai's with Tyson."

Kai listened silently to the 'conversation' before him then when Ray said 'Kai's with Tyson.' It hit him. Tiffany was right. /-Now there's irony for you.-/ he thought.

"Kenny, go see what's wrong with Max." he said half ordering him.

Kenny sighed and slowly made his way up to Max's room, grumbling to himself as he went. Ray turned to Kai.

"You finally realised." He said.

Kai nodded.

"It took you long enough."

"H-how did you know?" Kai asked surprised and puzzled. If he didn't know himself how could Ray have known?

Ray smiled. "I do have eyes you know Kai. And Tiffany told me."

/-Figures.-/ Kai thinks. /-She can't wait to tell other people's secrets but when it comes to telling her own she keeps shut.-/

"She also said that she believes that Tyson may have a thing for you." He says with a wink.

Kai blushed at what Ray was implying, Ray chuckled and went off to find Tiffany.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"Max? Can I come in?" Kenny asks as he knocks on the door.

"Sure Chief." Comes a reply.

Kenny walks in and sees Max lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"What's up?" he asks looking at his friend.

"Actually that was what I was gonna ask you." Kenny answers.

"Huh?" Max says in confusion as he sits up.

"I came to see if you were okay." He explains, trying to figure out how to get Max to tell him what the problem was.

"Oh." Max said looking down at the floor.

Kenny went over and sat on the side of Max's bed, Max looked up at him and Kenny saw all the sorrow in the blonde's eyes.

"Max, tell me what's wrong then perhaps we can solve it together."

Max gave a nod. "She doesn't care." He said solemnly looking back down at the floor.

"Who doesn't?"

"Tiffany." He whispered.

Kenny inwardly groaned. He should've guessed this would be about her.  
"What makes you think that?"

"She told Tyson so."

"Really?" a tad shocked.

Max nodded.

"Did she mean it?"

Max now looked at his brown haired friend. "How do you mean?"

"Max, I _seen_ the way she looks at you, and believe me she _does_ care… a great deal. Even Tyson and Kai know it."

"But… then why did she tell Tyson she didn't?" confusion now written all over his face.

"That's something you'll have to ask her." Kenny answers.

"Then I guess I'll never know." Getting up and walking over to the window.

Kenny sighed. /-Why did I have to get stuck with Max?-/ he moans.

111111111111111111111111111

"Jon, have you seen Tiffany?" Ray asks.

"She's out, sir."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

Jon shook his head.

"Okay thanks." He sighed and walked off.

A few moments later he heard shouting 'How the hell would you know!' /-sounds like Kai's having a tough time with Tyson. Wonder how the Chief's doing with Max?-/ he was just about to go to his room when he heard a curious sound. /-What was that?-/ curiosity getting the better of him he went to see what the noise was.

1111111111111111111111

Tiffany was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich and happily singing along to her mp3 player.

"I'm calling out  
Won't somebody out there hear my SOS  
Throw me a lifeline please and save me  
There's no doubt baby you took me prisoner  
I confess  
When you crossed my defences and captured my heart

And now it's too late to put up a fight  
I thought I was strong but as hard as I try  
Can't break away  
Darling there's no way out  
Nothing can help now  
Love's got a hold on my heart."

Although she had told Jon she was going out she really couldn't be bothered to go anywhere and snuck back in when no one was around. She knew all the places people rarely went so was able to walk around without being seen. She turned to go and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Ray standing in the doorway, she took out an earphone and smiled at him.

"Hey Ray, what's up?"

/-It amazes me how much Tiffany sounds like Tyson at times.-/ he thought. "Jon said you'd gone out."

"Oh…yeah…well you see…um." She said trying to think of a reason. "I uh… just came back? Yeah that's it I just came back." Giving a nervous laugh.

/-She's defiantly Tyson's sister, she even lies like him.-/ he thinks with amusement.

"What?" seeing the amused look on Ray's face.

"I was just thinking how much you and your brother are alike."

Tiffany gave a small growl surprising Ray a bit but what she said next surprised him even more.

"I have no brother."

/-Whoa. Must have been some fight those two had.-/

"And furthermore I am _nothing_ like that idiot."

Ray didn't know what surprised him more, the tone of Tiffany's voice or the fact that she just called her own brother an idiot.

"So… what happened?" he asked.

"Ask him it's his fault."

"I'm asking you." He said gently but firmly.

Tiffany folded her arms and turned away from him.

1111111111111111111111111111

Tyson was sitting in the garden he knew Kai had been watching him in fact that's all he'd done since _that_ day. Today though Tyson just wanted to be left alone, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy Kai's company -he did very much- he just wanted sometime to himself with no one examining everything he did just to be sure he was okay. He sighed as he looked at the stone Pegasus. It brought back memories of the match he had with Tiffany.

#FLASHBACK#

A shimmering white Pegasus came out from Tiffany's blade. It had two yellow thunder bolts down the sides of it's neck, mystical yellow eyes, silver wing protectors (A/N: like Dranzer's) and silver half leg and hoof protectors.

"Thunder Strike!" she cried.

Firefly flapped its wings at Dragoon and sound waves headed in his direction. They dispersed Dragoon's Tornado and kept on going straight for him knocking him backwards and leaving him temporarily stunned. After Tyson recovered from his little 'shock' he shook his head and growled at Tiffany.

"Come on Dragoon, snap outta it."

Tiffany smiled.  
"Who's going to win, Tyson? Why, I believe I am… Firefly, finish him off."

#END FLASBACK#

How could things get so out of control so quickly? He'd been so excited to come here and participate in this tournament but was it really worth losing his sister over? He shook his head he need to think of other things or he'd go crazy. He took Dragoon out of his pocket and looked down at him.

"How about a little practice buddy." He says.

Dragoon glows in response and Tyson sticks him on his launcher and launches it. He'd only been at it for a few minutes when another blade appeared from out of nowhere.

/-Huh? Where'd that come from?-/ he wondered. As he continued to look at the 'mysterious' blade he began to recognise it.

"Dranzer? But…"

"So here's where you're hiding." Kai's voice said from behind him.

Tyson turned round and became annoyed that Kai was 'interrupting' him.  
"Didn't you get the message already. I want to be _alone_." He says rather annoyed.

"Tyson, you have to stop beating yourself up about what happened. It _wasn't_ your fault." Kai says ignoring Tyson's comment as Dranzer returns to him.

Tyson turns to retrieve Dragoon then turns back to Kai.  
"Do we really have to go through this again. Yes it was."

Kai was starting to get annoyed with Tyson. /-When is it going to sink into that thick head of yours Tyson.-/  
"If _Tiffany_ hadn't of kept so many secrets from us, none of this would ever of happened." Trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice.

"So… what you're saying is that all this is Tiffany's fault?" he asks.

"I wouldn't say _all_ of it but most of it."

"You're no help." Walking back to the house.

Kai followed him, somehow he just had to get Tyson to _talk_ to Tiffany, and that was the easy part. The hard part was getting Tyson to stop blaming himself for all that's happened.

Later that afternoon everyone was in the garden training, with the tournament only a couple of days away practice was essential. Especially if Tiffany's little 'demonstration' of Kai's quick defeat had anything to do with it. At the moment Max was facing off against Kai. Ray and Tyson had finish a few moments ago although their 'battle' was good Kenny told them it was nowhere near as good as what Tiffany did. That seemed to dampen their sprits a little and they began to watch Kai and Max.

"Go after him Draciel!"

"Dranzer!"

Both collide producing sparks as they grinded into one another. Then something caught Max's eye he looked to see what it was and saw Tiffany walking towards them. "Tiffany." He said quietly. Seeing Max's lapse of concentration Kai went in for the 'kill'. By the time Max looked back to the dish Draciel had just landed by his feet.

"You have to keep your concentration on the battle Max." Kai says a little sternly. "Forget everything else around you."

"Sorry Kai." Max apologised picking up Draciel.

"Hey Sis." Tyson said cheerily noticing Tiffany walking up beside Kenny.

She glared at him then started to talk to Kenny. Tyson sighed how long was she going to keep this up? Everyone watched as Kenny and Tiffany talked with Kenny nodding his head a couple of times.

"Anyone know what's going on?" Tyson asks.

"Something tells me we're about to find out." Kai answers.

"It's time I gave you the _help_ you need." She finally said although she was speaking to everyone she stared intently at Tyson.  
It was as if she was waiting for him to say 'finally' but it never came, she stopped staring at him and walked over to the dish.

"What was all that about?" Ray asks Tyson curiously.

"Nothing." He replied calmly. He knew why she had stressed the word 'help' and stared at him while doing so.

#FLASHBACK#

"You say you're here to help us and yet all you do is… is…. Unhelpful!" he raves.

Tiffany once again took one quick look at her brother and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "You're serious aren't you." She says gently.

"Of course I'm serious, we'd do better if you weren't even here!"

#END FLASHBACK#

"Thanks Sis." He murmurs.

"So. Who's gonna show me what you guys are made of?" she asks seriously. Then when no one would 'volunteer' she looked at Kenny. "Kenny, you chose." She says in a sort of ordering voice.

"Me???" Kenny says in sheer shock.

"Do you see anyone else around here called Kenny." She answers sarcastically.

"Well…" typing away on his computer, "I guess… no not him… how about… no they won't do either." Talking to himself.

"Ah come on Chief, just pick someone!" Tyson said getting impatient.

"Max." Kenny finally said.

"Me?!" Max said in surprise, he was expecting Tyson or Ray maybe even Kai but not himself. "Are you sure it wouldn't be better if it was Tyson or Ray?"

Kai looked over at Tiffany while Max was 'debating' with Kenny to choose someone else. He saw that she looked hurt at the fact that Max was trying to get out of it, or could it be something else?

"Sorry Max, but you're the best choice."

"Go get her Maxie." Tyson says forgetting that he wasn't talking to the blue-eyed blader.

Max looked at Tyson for a second then smiled and gave a nod.

"Show no mercy Max." Ray encourages with a smile.

As Max approaches the dish Tiffany becomes serious once again.  
"You ready?" she asks.

Max nods.

"Three… two… one… let it rip!"

"Show me what ya got, Max." Tiffany instructs.

"You asked for it… Draciel attack!"

Draciel went in for the attack but Firefly managed to quickly dodge it, this happen a couple of times and was starting to annoy Max.

"Why don't you stop dodging me and attack already!"

"Man, he's been hanging around Tyson too long. He's starting sound like him." Ray comments to which Kenny and Kai chuckle.

"Hey!" Tyson retaliates a little offended by Ray's remark.

"All in good time my dear Max. All in good time." Tiffany replies.

The game of cat and mouse went on a little while longer then Firefly suddenly changed direction and headed straight for Draciel. The blades collided with each other but were thrown back by the force of the impact. Tiffany smiled.

"I do hope you don't intend to beat me like that." She taunts.

Max growled at her.  
"No, I intend to win like this… Draciel!" he calls out.

As Draciel appears from his blade Tiffany looks over at Kenny.  
"I hope you're getting all this Kenny. I wouldn't want Max's loss to be for nothing."

Kenny nods and Tiffany turns back to the match.

"It's time." She says quietly. "Firefly…"

"Here it comes." Tyson said expecting the same attack she had used on Kai.

But it never came, in fact Tiffany didn't even finish her sentence before the shimmering white Pegasus appeared.

"Watch closely now Max. I called Firefly out just for this occasion." She explains. "Mythical Thunder!"

As they watched the thunderbolts upon Firefly's neck began to glow. Then Firefly darted towards Draciel at an alarming speed. The Pegasus turned from a shimmering white into a dazzling yellow and appeared to take the form of a huge thunderbolt. It hit Draciel so fast that no one actually knew it made contact until they saw Draciel fly though the air being caught expertly by Tiffany. The 'thunderbolt' 'turned' back into a Pegasus and neighed triumphantly, Tiffany chuckled at her bit-beast. "Okay okay calm down." she says to it. Firefly then returned to her blade then returned to Tiffany.  
She then turns and walks over to the others.

"Well?"

"Hold on a moment." Kenny said furiously typing away.

"Well hurry up because I-I…think I'm ab…" but before she could finished she collapsed.

"Tiffany!" Tyson shouts running over to her, luckily Max was already there and caught her before she hit the ground. (A/N: Luckily? More like conveniently -chuckles- soz just had to put in my view there.)

"Let's get her back up to the house." Ray said.

Max nods and carries Tiffany to the house and up to her room placing her on her bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Max asks worriedly.

"I think so. I believe she just fainted." Kenny answers.

"But why?" Tyson wonders out loud.

"It's probably got something to do with that attack she used." Kai said.

"Chief, you gotta find out what happened." Tyson says urgently and worriedly.

Kenny nods "I'll get on it right away." Walking out the room.

"Max. Max, I know we haven't seen eye to eye lately but…"

"Don't worry Tyson, I'll keep an eye her." Max said interrupting Tyson.

"Thanks Max."

"I'll go see if I can help the Chief." Ray says walking out to find Kenny.

"We should probably go too." Kai reasons.

"But…" Tyson started to argue but was shoved out the door by Kai before he had said anymore. Once outside "But Kai, I don't wanna leave her."

"I'm sure Max will tell us when she wakes up or if there's any change."

"Oh yeah!" Tyson suddenly says extremely annoyed. "Well what would you know! You've never cared for anyone in your life! Just leave me alone, Hiwatari!" walking off in a huff and slamming his door close.

Kai was shocked never before had Tyson used his surname in talking to him. Even when they got into a heated argument before he always called him 'Kai'. But Tyson's words hit home '_You've never cared for anyone in your life!_' /-You're wrong Tyson.-/ he thought sadly /- I do care for someone. You.-/

111111111111111111111111111111

Whoa! What a place to end it huh. Just as everyone forgives everyone, Tyson and Kai have a fight! Talk about bad timing! Hope I wrote the little battle between Max and Tiffany up well. -looks a little nervous-  
Well please review and next chap I'll start the tournament. (I believe that's what you've all been waiting for, am I right?)  
Moonlit Sea


	14. No More Secrets

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:** my dear readers, your help is required at the end of the chapter (I hope you'll be able to help or it might be a _long_ while until the next chapter is up! -looks sad-)  
**Angel V:** hope you've calmed down a little. Here's your update hope you like it.  
**FireieGurl:** thank you -smiles-  
**You/Kai fan fic:** hey no problem -smiles- can't wait to read what you put up. Oh and if you ever need help don't hesitate to contact me -winks-

And now dear readers I give you chapter thirteen of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 13 - No More Secrets.

The next morning when Tiffany awoke she was surprised to see that see was in her room. /-How did I get here? The last thing I remember I was in the garden helping the others out.-/ as she looked round she was surprised to see…  
"Max?"  
It appeared he been up most of the night keeping an eye on her but had fallen asleep. She smiled at his sleeping form then hesitantly stretched an arm out to stroke his face, she pulled back instantly when he groaned but after realising he was still asleep continued with her earlier actions. She sighed deciding that this maybe the only time she may get to explain her 'comment' that she said to Tyson on that dreadful day.

"Max, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to say I didn't care about you, in fact I do… quite a lot." She blushed in spite of herself. "I was so annoyed with Tyson that I didn't know what he was saying… what _I_ was saying. It wasn't until you spoke did I finally realise." She sighed again and closed her eyes to try to keep the tears from falling and continued.

Unknown to Tiffany when she closed her eyes, Max opened his. He didn't move but just looked at her as she spoke. Kenny was right she really _did_ care about him, how could he have been so stupid and not notice? Just as Tiffany was about to open her eyes Max quickly closed his. He didn't want her to know he was awake, at least not yet.

"I-I think… I think that… that…I-I…" Tiffany began to stutter, never before had she bared her heart so fully to anyone before. She was afraid that Max wouldn't feel the same way if she _did_ tell him. 'If you can't say it while he's asleep you'll never be able to tell him.' Her mind told her. /-Good point.-/ she thought.

"Max, I think I… I think I…"

Max lay there wondering what she was trying to say, he wished she would hurry up so he knew whether to laugh or cry.

"I love you. There I said it. I. Love. You. I think I have done ever since…" she said as she began to ramble on.

Max had to withhold a gasp as Tiffany said those words, I. Love. You. /-She-she loves me?! She loves me. She _loves_ me!-/ he screamed in delight but it was short lived /- but… she still thinks I'm asleep…-/ his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Tiffany continue to talk; she was talking about how cute she thought he was? Did he just hear that right? How she liked him since that first day they met at the airport and how she kind of _knew_ that she was resting on his shoulder but didn't want to say anything.

Tiffany sighed once more. " I wish I could tell you these things when you weren't sleeping but… I'm afraid that you wouldn't love me back. And I don't know if I could stand that." She looked down at Max's sleeping face.

/-Are you nuts! Of course I feel the same way! Maybe even more!-/ Max shouted in his mind.

Tiffany nearly jumped five foot in the air when she suddenly felt Max's hand on top of hers. As Max opened his eyes he found he was looking straight into Tiffany's dark blue eyes, he smiled.

"H-how long have you been awake?" she asked clearly confused and hoping he didn't all she said.

"Since you started talking." He answered getting up.

Tiffany had a half horrified half shocked look on her face.  
"S-so you heard e-everything?"

Max nodded and Tiffany turned bright red, which made Max chuckle.

"Tiffany, there's something I have to tell you." Taking her hand, which made her blush even more (if it was possible).

"W-what?"

Max sat next to her on the bed and looked into her eyes.  
"I love you too."

"Y-you l-love m-me?" barely able to speak.

Max nodded; it took a while for that piece of information to sink in and when it did.

"I-I must be dreaming, somebody pinch me." Tiffany says.

"I'll do better than that." Max says closing the gap between them.

As their lips touched Tiffany found herself thinking /-even if this is dream, I never want it to end.-/ as the kiss deepen the door opened and a voice said "Max, I…"  
They both broke apart instantly and looked over at the person.

"Tyson!" Tiffany says amazed and embarrassed that her brother had just caught them.

"Um… your sister's awake, Tyson." Max said not knowing what else to say while blushing.

"I can see that, Max." Tyson states walking over to them.

"Um… Max was just…um… checking to see if I was okay." Tiffany said nervously trying to explain what Tyson just saw.

Tyson gave Tiffany a skeptical look. "What was he doing? Giving mouth to mouth." He says rather sarcastically making both Tiffany and Max blush even more.  
Then Tyson smiled which surprised them both. "You two have been staring at each other for a while. So it's about time you both got together."

"Y-you mean you don't mind?" Tiffany says quite surprised.

"Why should I? It's not as if I have anything against Max."

Max then remember back to a conversation Tyson had with him back at their house.

#FLASHBACK#

"Hey Max." Tyson said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah?" turning to face him after watching Tiffany's 'sudden' departure.

"You like her don't you."

"I…uh…" Max stuttered going red.

"Well? Do you or don't you?"

"W-what would you d-do if I-I'd said yes?" Max asked nervously.

"Then I'd say I think it's time you both got together." His grin getting even bigger.

#END FLASHBACK#

He chuckled at the memory earning him confused looks from the two Grangers.

"Sorry I was just remembering the conversation Tyson and I had back home." He explained.

Tiffany looked between Tyson and Max; Tyson now had a small grin on his face. /-Perhaps I better change the subject.-/ she thought.

"So where is everyone? And how did I end up here in my room?"

"Ray and the Chief are downstairs trying to figure out what happened yesterday." Tyson answers.

"And Kai?" Max asks.

Tiffany couldn't help but notice the sadness and anger in her brothers eyes when Max asked about the crimson eyed blader.

"How should I know." He answers in a can't-be-bothered tone of voice.

Tiffany made a mental note to ask him about it later.  
"So what _did_ happen? And where's Firefly?" noticing her blade was missing.

"You fainted soon after our match." Max explains.

"Oh…I see." Looking down at the bed, not wanting to look at either of them.

"Max carried you back here. You know you had us all really worried." Tyson said then added "Well not all, I don't think Kai was very worried."

"And Firefly?" still not looking at them.

Max reached into his pocket and pulled out Tiffany's blade. "Here."

She finally looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks Max."

"Come on, let's get downstairs and grab some breakfast. I'm starved!" Tyson says earning him a couple of chuckles.

11111111111111111111

"So what do ya think Chief?" Ray asks after taking a sip of his tea.

"Well I've discovered how Tiffany was able to beat Kai so easily but I still can't explain why she fainted after her battle with Max."

"That is strange. She's perfectly fine in defeating Kai but when it comes to Max she faints?" Ray said voicing his thoughts.

"I'm not really sure if she did just faint." Kenny says unsurely.

"How do you mean?"

"According to my readings, for Tiffany to 'slow down' her attack on Max she had to concentrate extremely hard." Kenny began. (A/N: sorry if it's a crappy explanation but it was all I could think of.)

"And knock herself out because of it." A voice interrupts.

Both Kenny and Ray look up from the computer.

"Morning Kai." Ray greets.

"I wouldn't say she knocked herself out exactly." Kenny comments.

"What difference does it make, she was still unconscious."

"Isn't that just like you." Another voice said.

"Hey Tyson, Max." Kenny greets.

"What? Don't I get a hello too?" Tiffany asks.

"Tiffany! You're awake!" Ray says as if it were a miracle.

"No, I'm sleep walking." She answers sarcastically with a small smile.

"So what did you find out?" Max asks as they all sit at the table.

"Beside the fact that Kai doesn't care about anyone." Tyson adds.

"Uh… yeeeeeah…" Kenny says a tad confused. "I figured out how Tiffany was able to beat Kai so easily when they battled."

"Because she was better." Tyson mumbled.

After seeing the glare Kai sent Tyson's direction, Tiffany lightly kicked her brother silently telling to shut up.

"I believe it's time I told you all how I know about the Mythicals team." Tiffany says changing the subject a little.

" 'Bout time." Kai muttered so only Ray could hear him.

"I used to be part of that team." She revealed.

They all stared at her, as she looks down at the table to avoid their stares.

"For how long?" Kai demanded.

"Five years."

"Why'd you leave?" Ray asks.

Tiffany shrugs. "Couldn't be bothered to stay I suppose."

"So can you tell us how they win?" Tyson asks innocently.

Tiffany gives a small smile at how Tyson worded his question and looked up at them.  
"My knowledge is three years old." Remembering what Kara had said to her 'if you hadn't of left we'd never of got where we are today'. "But I will tell you what I know."

For the rest of the day after Tiffany had told them all she knew, she helped them train and helped Kenny gather the information he needed (even if it was three years old). After everyone had gone to bed she went to see Kai (A/N: thought I was going to say Max didn't ya lol) and ask what was going on between him and Tyson, but found no one in his room. /-Hm.-/ she thought /-I think I know where he is.-/

11111111111111111111111111111111

Kai was out in the garden doing some late night training, at least that's what he told himself. Really he just needed something to do to get his mind off Tyson. What had cause Tyson to yell at him like that yesterday? He just couldn't figure it out, he lay awake thinking about it last night but couldn't seem to find the answer. /-Tyson, what did I do to make you so annoyed with me?-/ he wondered.

"My brother isn't as dumb as he looks you know." A voice said interrupting his thoughts.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"To talk, if it's okay with you." She couldn't help but shudder at those words for they were just about the same as what Kara had said to her.

"Whatever." Kai answers looking back at Dranzer.

Tiffany looked also and smiled. "Doing some late night training I see."

Kai didn't reply.

"Mind if I join in?" not waiting for Kai's reply and launching Firefly.

"What exactly are you planning to accomplish?"

"What? Just because I'm not entering the tournament doesn't mean I can't train?" she says if a little sarcastically.

"Your loss."

"Actually it's yours." She said with a smirk.

Kai looked up at her a little confused by she just said. /-If you think you can beat me by using that attack again you're wrong.-/

"Firefly…"

Kai readied himself for the attack he knew was coming but was then surprised by what happen next. Before continuing with her sentence Tiffany looked up at him and shook her head. What? Could she read his thoughts or something?

"Thunder Strike!" she cried.

This caught Kai totally off guard and before he knew it Dranzer was at his feet. He stood there stunned, that was the second time she had beaten him. And she'd done it so easily too.

"So… do you wanna talk now or get beaten again?" she said seriously as Firefly return to her.

Kai stared at her but it was mixed with amazement and confusion.  
"Ask your brother."

"I will… in time, but right now I'm asking you."

"Fine, you wanna know what's going on…" Kai paused for a minute before continuing "For some reason Tyson yelled at me yesterday saying that I've never cared for anyone in my life…"

"That's ridiculous." Tiffany states interrupting him. "Why would Tyson say something like that?"

Kai shrugs, "With Tyson who knows."

"He doesn't know does he." It was more a statement than a question.

Upon this Kai turned and headed back to the house. Tiffany shook her head lightly before following him in.

1111111111111111111111111111111

The next day followed generally like the previous day with Tiffany helping the guys to train.

"So you guys ready?" she asks as they all walk back to the house.

"We'd better be. The tournament starts tomorrow." Kenny said.

"I'm sure we'll do just fine, right Sis?" Tyson says.

"Well… I must say that you _have_ improved."

"How could we not, we had a great teacher." Max compliments.

Tiffany blushed "Maaaax. I didn't help that much."

"You may have help more than you realise Tiffany." Ray adds.

/-If that were true then maybe I could get my brother to stop being mean and childish to Kai.-/ she thought and chuckled inwardly at that. /-Old habits die hard huh Bro.-/ thinking of all the times Max had told about.

That night everyone had an early night wanting to be up bright and early for the tournament. But Tiffany couldn't sleep what Kara had to said to her kept going round in her mind 'I am the last… messenger you could say. Our revenge is near and when it's happens you'll be sorry you ever came back!' /-what are they planning to do? -/ She wondered, she was worried that they may find out about Max and her and do something to him just to get at her. Or perhaps they knew already, she thought back to when Kara told her where to find Max. She was surprised that she had told her the truth, she was expecting her to maybe lead her in the wrong direction but instead she tells her exactly where to find him. Could it have been some kind of warning? Or maybe they were watching to see what would happen between the two of them.  
/-I must try and get some sleep.-/ she thought turning over and pulling the covers tighter over her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Silence filled the house as all were asleep but then suddenly a scream pierced through the tranquillity waking its occupants. All run out into hall looking confused and wondered where the scream had come from.

"What was that?" Tyson asks.

"Sounded like a scream." Ray says.

"But where did it come from?" Kenny asks.

"Tiffany." Kai said.

"Tiffany? But why would she scream?" Max says confused.

"Let's find out." Tyson said heading towards her room followed by the others.

They all walked in expecting to see Tiffany up and about but instead they saw she was still asleep in fact she was sleeping peacefully with no sign whatsoever that the scream had come from her.

"Tiffany huh?" Tyson said sarcastically looking over at Kai. "Does it look like she's screamed to you?"

"She _is_ the only one who could've done it. I mean I doubt any of us would've done that." Kenny reasons.

"But if it was Tiffany why did she scream?" Max wonders looking over at her.

"We'll find out tomorrow. Right now we need to get some sleep." Kai states.

They all agree and start to head out but Max doesn't move as he looks at Tiffany's sleeping form.

"Max, you coming?" Ray asks.

"Hm? No I think I'll stay in case she decides to scream again." He answers.

"Okay see you in the morning."

"Yeah, night Ray."

11111111111111111111111111111

Okay I know I said I would start the tournament in this chapter but I kinda need some help. You see I need some other bladers (other the Mythicals) to participate in the tournament. So if you guys would (ever so kindly) like to give me your ideas (or bladers which ever) it would be most appreciated. (Credit will also be given so don't worry about that.) Thanks people!

Moonlit Sea


	15. The Tournament Begins

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own). The Tsunami Waves belong to Puppalupp2008.

**A/N: **  
**Puppalupp2008:** I bow to your greatness. Thank you _sooo_ much for your team and the information about them, it was very helpful -smiles-. Just one little question (forgive me if it sounds stupid) what kind of attacks do they have?

**FireieGurl:** yep they did and as for Kai & Tyson… let's just say I'm or rather _they're_ working on it.

**You/Kai fic fan:** I'm so glad you liked it -smiles- I sure hope this puts an end to your misery. And as I said to FireieGurl they're working on it.

**Nami Kahaku Kai's GF:** -starts to panic- please don't die! I've updated! As for your idea it gave me something to think about. It's quite interesting. -starts to go off into her own little world pondering the idea- er… yeah, anyway I might actually use it -winks-

**Kristy Himura:** -blushes- awww thank you. I hope to keep on writing them too and as long as I have great reviewers like all of you there's nothing that can stop me -smiles-

And now dear readers I give you chapter fourteen of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 14 - The Tournament Begins.

It was the day of the tournament and everyone was raring to go but there was someone missing.

"Ah… where is she?" Tyson moans.

"If she doesn't hurry up we'll be late." Kenny says worriedly.

"Not to mention she's the one taking us there." Max adds.

"Ray, go see what's taking her so long." Kai says.

Ray nods and heads towards Tiffany's room, he comes back a few moments later with and confused look on his face.

"What's wrong Ray?" Max asks.

"She's not there."

"What do you mean she's not there? She _has_ to be there." Tyson complains.

"Excuse me sirs." A voice interrupts.

They turn round and saw Jon behind them.

"Miss Tiffany has arranged for your transport. She informs me that you will not be coming back but instead stay at a designated hotel she has arranged for you, as it will be closer to the stadium." Jon informs.

"Why can't we stay here?" Tyson asks a little confused.

"If you don't mind sir, the car is waiting outside." He turned towards the front door and headed towards it.

Tyson was about to say something when Kenny looked at his watch.

"Ah!" he said in shock.

"What's wrong Chief?" Ray asks.

"Guys, if we don't leave right now. We'll be late for our first match!" he states rather urgently.

"Then let's get going." Kai said.

They all made their way to the front and found a dark red civic waiting for them. They all got in and the car headed towards the stadium.

"I wonder where Tiffany disappeared to?" Ray thought aloud.

Max couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy and hate towards Ray, although he knew that Ray knew that he and Tiffany were now together. It still made him jealous when he showed that he was worried about her.

"Man, my sister's worse then Kai!" Tyson comments, which earns him a glare from the man himself.

The rest of the car journey was quiet and all were surprised when the car pulled up outside a hotel instead of the stadium.

"Uh… excuse me, but aren't you suppose to take us to the stadium?" Kenny asked the driver a little confused.

"Miss Tiffany told me to bring you straight here, sir."

It was then Kenny noticed the clock on the dashboard. "Is that clock right?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes sir, miss Tiffany told me to make sure it was the right time."

Kenny looked down at his watch then up to the clock and back down at his watch again, his eyes widened when he realised that his watch was two hours fast.

"What's up Chief?" Tyson asked seeing the shock on his friends face.

"M-my watch is two hours fast."

"Two hours!" Max says.

The car door opens and a voice says "Gentleman. If you'd like to follow me, miss North is expecting you."

As they got out of the car they saw a man in his twenties, he had red hair and was smartly dressed. He walked towards the door of the hotel and walked in.

"What do you think's going on?" Ray asks.

"We'll never know by just standing here." Kai states and starts towards the hotel with the others in tow.

Once they meet up with the man again -who was talking to the receptionist- Max asked, "Who's miss North?"

The man smiled at Max but didn't answer him instead saying "This way." walking off.

Everyone followed but wondered who this 'Miss North' was, that was all except for Tyson. He had a pretty good idea who this person was. 'He didn't treat me like a niece more like a daughter.' A female voice said in his head.

1111111111111111111111

Tiffany was getting nervous, she adjusted her top for the fifth time that day then stood up and walked towards the window, she sighed as she looked out of it. /- I wish they'd hurry up already.-/ she thought. Her mind wondered back to the nightmare she had last night.

#FLASHBACK ((DREAM SQUENCE))#

She ran as fast as she could. If she could just reach them, reach him. She knew she would be safe; they wouldn't be able to touch her there. Just then she felt a searing pain race through her arm, she looked down at it only to find a huge gash. She held it tightly and kept running, she couldn't stop, not now. She was so close then a Beyblade appeared in front of her stopping her in her tracks. She recognise it instantly "Dragoon." She said quietly.

"Very observant of you." a voice said from the shadows.

Tiffany felt another searing pain this time from her leg. She looked down at it and saw three deep cuts across her leg. They looked like claw marks. /-Please no.-/ she thought as tears filled her eyes. She heard a chuckle and looked up but the person was still hiding in the shadows.

"They won't save you… or should I say can't."

Tiffany could almost feel the smug expression on the persons face.

"What have you done to them!" she shouts out into the darkness.

There was an evil chuckle. "Surely you must know from the blade in front of you.

Tiffany looked down at Dragoon. It was now split in two, Dragoon was no more.

"No…" she says quietly in pure disbelief. She hobbled away as fast and as best as she could, hearing an evil laugh echo behind her. She ignored the excruciating pain in both her arm and leg. /-Please… please be okay.-/ she got to the door only to find it slightly ajar, fear took over her as she shakily opened it and limped in. There on the floor was the team, which also consisted of her brother and boyfriend lying in a pool of blood. Tiffany screamed.

#END FLASHBACK ((DREAM SQUENCE))#

She shuddered hoping the nightmare wouldn't come true. She rubbed her arms despite the heat of the day, the memory of the dream had left her feeling cold. She heard the door behind her open and a voice say, "Your guests have arrived, Miss." She gave a nod as she folded her arms to keep the warmth in. /-Think happy thoughts Tiffany. Happy thoughts.-/

"Who are you?" she heard Kenny ask.

She chuckled to herself, naturally they wouldn't recognise her. As her appearance was different to what they were use to. For she was wearing stony white coloured trousers which had pockets down the sides and a white haltered top -which was a little revealing- with blue flowers scatters on it. Her blue hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"What's so funny?" she heard Tyson ask clearly hearing the annoyance in his voice.

"What's the matter, Tyson? Don't recognise your own sister." she said coolly.

"Tiffany?" Max says.

"You're expecting maybe the tooth fairy." She says sarcastically as she turns round.

"What's going on?" Kai said the seriousness in his voice showed he was in no mood for games.

Tiffany smirked but didn't answer instead she said, "You guys better get ready your match starts in two hours." Walking towards one of the adjoining rooms but before she entered she said, "Oh and Kenny…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to put your watch back two hours." And walked in closing the door behind her.

"Okay, that was weird." Tyson suddenly said.

Max nods in agreement.

"She's right." Kai said surprising them all, "It's time we got ready for the match."

"Right." Ray agreed. "Chief, what do you know about who we're facing?"

Kenny walked over to the sofa placing his laptop on the table and opening it up.  
"They're called the Tsunami Waves and they come from Hawaii." Kenny began "Their leader is a guy called Brian."

"Forget about the history lesson Chief, and tell us who's blading." Tyson says.

The two hours went by quickly as all were engrossed in what Kenny was telling them and before long Tiffany came out of her room to join them.

"It's time." She said.

"Already?" Max said amazed at how fast the time went.

"You are coming, right sis?" Tyson asks wondering why she was acting so strangely.

Tiffany nodded. "I'll be watching." She said so calmly that it even sent shivers down Kai's back!

11111111111111111111111111111

"Welcome Beyblade fans to the American tournament!" the announcer says as the crowd cheer loudly. "Today's match sees the Tsunami Waves take on the awesome Bladebreakers! So without further ado let's get with it. First up is Angel of the Tsunami Waves and she'll be facing Max of the Bladebreakers."

Both bladers stepped up to the dish ready to launch their blades.

"Three… two… one… let it rip!"

22222222222222222222222222

Sorry to end it there but this chapter was _way_ overdue -looks sad-. Just so you know I'm still excepting OC bladers (if anyone wants to give).  
Moonlit Sea


	16. Hotel Gatherings

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own). The Tsunami Waves belong to Puppalupp2008.

**A/N:** a great big thank you to my friend Sarah for helping me out with this chapter and giving me those brilliant ideas! Cheers Sarah -winks-   
**Puppalupp2008:** thanks. Thanks also for your offer of more OCs but I don't need anymore now. Oh and I hope I portrayed your characters okay -looks a little worried-   
**FireieGurl:** you'll be pleased to know that Kai and Tyson will be getting together very soon.   
**You/Kai fic fan**: I'm glad you liked the chap and I'm also glad I was of some help.   
**Angel V:** hey no problem, hope you got your comp sorted out. Viruses are nasty things! I'm sorry to end it just as you were getting into it but I had a tad of writer's block as I came to the end of the chap. -looks sad-

And now dear readers I give you chapter fifteen of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found._

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 15 - Hotel Gatherings.

"Let's go Draciel!"

"Go get 'em Lunary!"

Sparks flew as both blades grind into one another. Lunary and Draciel slam into each other time after time.

"Cool blading." Angel commented.

"Thanks your not too bad yourself." Max says.

Up above the stands Tiffany growled, /-she better not be making moves on my Maxie.-/

Angel smiled, "Let's see what you think about this. Lunary, Lunar Strike!"

"Oh no you don't. Draciel, Heavy Viper Wall!" (A/N: think of the attack Max uses in G Rev (besides 'Gravity Control'))

The two attacks slam into each other with Draciel being the only 'survivor'.

"And Max takes the round for the Bladebreakers!"

The crowd cheer wildly.

"Next up will be Sharon versus Tyson."

Both Tyson and Sharon approached the dish. Their match ended up much like Max and Angel's with Tyson being the victor and the same with Ray's match against John.   
After their match everyone returned to the hotel. Tyson was hoping Tiffany was waiting for them in their room, he wanted to talk to her about her 'usual' behaviour. He was soon disappointed though when he saw she was nowhere in sight, he sighed as he looked out the window. /-Man, it's like I hardly even know her anymore. I mean who's to say that she's even my sister? Sure, we have the same hair and eye colour but that's about all we have in common.-/ he thought sadly.

"You okay, Tyson?" Ray asks hearing the downhearted sigh that came from his teammates direction.

Tyson was too deep in thought to hear Ray's question and slowly headed off towards his room.

"What's with him?" Kenny asks.

"Dunno." Ray answers.

Kai stares after Tyson for a little while before deciding to see what was wrong with the usually cheery blader.

"I think I might know." Max said.

"What?"

"He was hoping the same thing I was. That Tiffany would be here when we walked in." Max explained.

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen her since we entered the stadium." Kenny says matter-of-factly thinking about it.

Max sat on the couch and sighed as he put his head in his hands.

"I'm sure she's fine, Max." Ray said trying to reassure his friend. It was then that he noticed an envelope on the table. "What's this?" he said more to himself than anyone else. On the front it simply said 'Bladebreakers' /- wonder if it's from Tiffany-/ he wonders as he begins to open it.

'Hey guys, great match today but don't go and get too comfortable there's still a long way to go. Oh and tell my brother to stop worrying already, I'm fine.'

Ray couldn't help but chuckle at the last line he read, /-she knows him too well.-/ he thought. His chuckle had caught the attention of Kenny and Max, they looked at him strangely wondering what he could be chuckling about. Ray continued to read the rest of the letter.

'There's a little gathering of teams that are competing in the tournament or should I say who are _still_ in the tournament. Considering you guys just knocked one team out today. It's in the functions room of the hotel at 9pm if any of you wanna go, I'll be there checking out the other teams for you guys.   
Well see ya laters,   
Tiffany.   
P.S. oh and Maxie…'

Ray suddenly blushed that part was obviously for Max only.

"Ray, what's up?" Max suddenly asked seeing the sudden colour change on his friends face.

"Hm?" Ray said looking up from the letter. "Oh, I found a letter from Tiffany."

"Let's see." Kenny said.

"Perhaps Max should read it first." Handing the letter over to him.

Max looked a little confused and was still confused as he read the letter but then it all became clear as he read the last part.

11111111111111111111111111111

Tyson sat on his bed his back facing the door, he sighed and fell back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. He then heard the door open and close and lifted his head to see who it was. It was only Kai.

"What do you want?" he asks annoyed as he continues with his ceiling staring.

"I came to see what's wrong with you." Kai replied.

"Like you would care." Not moving from his spot. /-I never thought I'd find myself wishing for Kai to leave me alone.-/ he thought sadly /-and yet here I am wishing that exact thing.-/ "So why don't you stop pretending that you do and leave."   
After hearing no reply Tyson assumed Kai must of left and sighed again, he'd been doing a lot of that lately.

Unknown to Tyson, Kai hadn't left his room. He stood there staring at the blue haired teen. /-Why do you hate me so much Tyson?-/ he wondered /-If only I could tell you how wrong you are about me and about how much I care for you.-/ he shook his head sadly. /-But you _are_ going to tell me what's troubling you whether you like it or not.-/   
He walked over to Tyson and looked over him, making the teen yelp in surprise at the sudden face that appeared in front of him.

"Kai! What the hell are you trying to do! Give me a heart attack!" he cried in annoyance.

Kai smirked, "Something like that."

Tyson growled, "I thought you left already." Starting to get up off the bed but he was pinned back down by Kai. He gave a little 'eep' and looked into Kai's crimson eyes. "K-Kai… w-what are you d-doing?"

Kai couldn't help but smile, Tyson looked so helpless and vulnerable. "What's it look like I'm doing?" he said answering him with a question.

Tyson gulped /-Kai, you have no idea how hot you look right now.-/ then blushed and looked away as he realised what he had just thought.   
Kai saw the blush and made him wonder what Tyson was thinking about.

"Tyson." he had said it so quietly it almost came out as a whisper, but it had got Tyson's attention and he slowly looked back at Kai.

They stared at each other for couple of minutes before a voice said, "When you two are quite finished staring at each other. I've got something to tell you." They both recognised it to be Ray's.

"Ray?" Tyson said.

"Your expecting maybe Max or Kenny." He replied a little sarcastically.

Kai sighed, got up and turned to Ray. The moment had been spoilt thanks to him.   
"What do you want, Ray?" a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"We found a letter from Tiffany." Ray began but didn't get to finish.

"Is she okay? What'd it say? Lemme see." Tyson say hurriedly finally managing to get up off the bed.

"She says to stop worrying about her, Tyson." He answers, then chuckles a little after seeing the annoyed look upon Tyson's face. "She also said that there was a gathering of teams later tonight."

"Is she going?"

Ray nods and turns to leave but not before saying "You two should be careful, you never know who might walk in." and walks out.

Both Tyson and Kai blush at what Ray was implying. Tyson then turned to Kai.   
"Why'd you pin me down anyway, Kai?" he asked curiously.

Kai didn't answer but walked out of room without a word, Tyson gave a small growl.   
"Fine then! Don't tell me!" he yelled at Kai's retreating form.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tiffany wondered around the functions room the hotel, checking out all the different teams that were there although she made sure to keep well away from her _ex_-team. She didn't want any trouble, but little did she know that trouble had already chosen _her_. She sighed as she sat the table reserved for her brother's team and did another quick scan of the room. Even though there was a lot of people she felt alone and isolated, /-I wish Max was here-/ she thought then heard a voice from behind her say "Hey Gorgeous." Thinking it to be 'her' Maxie she turned round a small smile upon her face. But instead of seeing Max's dazzling blue eyes like she hoped she found herself looking into mesmerising green ones.

"Uh… hi." She says barely able to speak.

"Tell me, what's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone." The guy asked.

"I-I-I." Tiffany stuttered, she knew what she wanted to say but for some reason her voice wasn't obeying her brain.

The guy looked down at the table reservation.   
"Are you a member of this team?" he asked.

Tiffany shook her head, "M-my brother is." She finally managed to say.   
No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to stop looking at him. He was wearing a grey shirt, which was left open with tight black top underneath and navy jeans. His hair was a coppery red and his eyes… his eyes, well they just looked like they could make anyone's dream come true. Tiffany closed her eyes tightly /-I love Max, I love Max. Max. Max. Max.-/ She kept telling herself.   
The next time she opened them she found that she was looking at Tyson and Max's worried faces.

"Hey you guys came." She said cheerily trying to forget what happen a few moments ago.

"Tyson's never one to turn down a party." Kenny states.

"Neither is Max." Ray adds.

Tiffany chuckles lightly and gave a small nod.

11111111111111111111

"So? How'd it go?" a girl asked.

"Perfect." The guy replied, "She couldn't resist." He continued with a smirk.

The girl gave a smile then took a quick look at the 'victim', "Do you think you'll be able to continue with the plan now that her 'friends' are here?"

"No problem. Just leave her to me, and by the time I'm finished with her, she'll wish she never came here."

The two smiled evilly at each other.

11111111111111111111111

Hours went by and Tiffany began to think that the guy who had approached her was just her imagination. But then to her surprise she saw the exact same guy go into the gardens of the hotel. Wait… did he just wink at her? She jumped a little in surprise, and being she was resting against Max at the time he also felt the jolt.

"Are you okay, Tiffany?" he asks.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine." She lies.

Max looked at Tyson who he'd been talking to before Tiffany's little jolt, he looked just as worried as Max did.

"I'm going out to get some air." She suddenly says.

"I'll come wi…"

"No!" Tiffany said forcefully as she interrupted Max. Then seeing the shocked, stunned and hurt look upon his face quickly added, "I mean no, it's okay. I'll be back in a few minutes anyway."

Max just nodded and watch her walk off.

"Don't worry, Max. I'll go see what's up, I wanna talk to her anyway." Tyson says reassuringly.

111111111111111111111

Tiffany walked out into the gardens. It was a beautiful night, one she would've loved to spend with Max but she didn't think he'd take to kindly to her wanting to follow another guy. She noticed him walk around a corner and followed him but when she walked round it she found him waiting for her.

"Didn't realised I was that irresistible." He said.

…………………………..

Tyson had walked out into the gardens a few moments after Tiffany had and saw her disappear round corner. /-She's being extremely secretive today… even more than usual.-/ he thought as he followed her. What he saw next made his blood boil, some guy had Tiffany pushed up against the wall and was trying to remove her clothing while she was fighting to get him off.

"Hey you! What are you doing to my sister!" he yells.

2222222222222222222

I shall leave it there hehe. I'm sooo sorry if my write up of the matches disappointed anyone but I really couldn't think of any other way to write them -looks very sad- I _promise_ to do better for the other matches, okay? -looks for forgiveness-

Moonlit Sea


	17. Feelings Finally Revealed

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:** just a small meaningless note, I've changed Tyson & Tiffany's surname from Granger to Kinomiya.  
**Puppalupp2008**: here's your update.  
**You/Kai fic fan:** awww thank you -smiles-  
**FireieGurl**: your wish has been granted. -chuckles-  
**Angel V:** I'm glad you liked it. Wasn't the battle between Tyson & Max awesome.  
**Blackrose:** I love that pairing also, and yes there is some major tyka here. (At least I hope you see it as that.)

And now dear readers I give you chapter sixteen of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 16 - Feelings Finally Revealed.

"Ray, have you seen Tyson?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, his back at our table talking to Max." Ray answered as he looked over at their table. "Or at least… he was."

Kai also looked over and saw an empty table. He sighed, with all the people in the room it was hard to find anyone.

"Did you check the buffet? You know how Tyson loves food." Ray continued.

"That was the first place I looked."

"Sorry I couldn't be of much help, Kai."

111111111111111111111111111111111

(Outside in the gardens)

Tyson clenched his fists, his anger growing every second. The guy was either deaf as a doornail or he was just simply ignoring him, either way he was _not_ going to get away with what he was doing to his sister. He marched over to him and yanked off her not even bothering to see where the guy had ended up.

"Are you okay?" he asked Tiffany softly.

She nodded but Tyson could see tears in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go inside. I'm sure Max will be pleased to see you."

But Tiffany wasn't listening she was looking at what was behind Tyson and she had fear in her eyes.

"Hey you!" a voice said, "Just what do you think you're doing? In case you haven't noticed we _were_ kinda busy." He says annoyed that they were 'interrupted'.

Tiffany looked back her brother, she could see that he was mad, flaming mad. He turned and glared at the guy.

"You stay the hell away from my sister!" he said angrily.

"Hey, she's the one who followed me." The guy said.

Tyson growled his now clenched fists were shaking at his side.

"Isn't that right, Cutie." Looking at Tiffany and winking.

Tiffany blushed involuntary, all she wanted to do was get away from here. She didn't even want to meet back up with Max, she just wanted to go her room and never come out again.

"That's it!" Tyson yelled as he swung at the guy, his fist connecting with the guys jaw.

"Why you!" the guy punched Tyson right back.

Soon a full fledge fight had broken out. After coming out of her shocked like state of what Tyson had just done. Tiffany tried to stop the fight.

"Tyson, please stop." She begged. When that didn't work she tried to get in-between them and split them up that way but she got pushed forcefully aside, by Tyson of all people. She landed on the ground cutting her arm on a sharp rock.

As luck would have it Kai happened to walk out into the gardens at that very point, but all he saw was Tiffany fall and her face contort with pain. He went over to check and see if she was okay. Although he wasn't quite expecting to see Tyson physically fighting some guy.

"What's going on?" he asked Tiffany as he helped her up.

"Oh Kai! You gotta stop him!" she pleaded "Please!"

Kai nodded and headed over to the fight. He wasn't sure how to stop it but Tiffany had sounded so distressed and besides he didn't want Tyson to get hurt too badly. /-Then again that could have it's advantages. Perhaps I could nurse him back to health.-/ he shook his head to dislodge the thought /-concentrate Kai!-/ reprimanding himself. /-Let's see what's the thing Tyson cares most about besides Dragoon?-/ he thinks, then turns to look back at Tiffany. She looked like she'd been in a fight herself, her top had been torn apart in places and her arm was bleeding heavily. /-That's it!-/ he thought /-Tiffany!-/

He turns back to the fight and manages to separate the two.

"Kai! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Tyson yells at him as he breathes heavily.

Kai ignores Tyson's remark and turns to the guy, "I suggest you get lost." He says in a cold, serious voice.

The guy gave a little growl then looked over at Tiffany.  
"This isn't over, Cutie. I always get what I want, and I want you." and walked off.

After seeing the guy off Kai turns back to Tyson only to see blood coming from the cut on his lip and a bruise developing on the teens cheek. As he looked into his eyes he could see anger, anger directed towards him for stopping the fight.  
"Tyson, don't you even care that your sister's hurt." He was surprised at the amount of emotion that was present in his voice.

"Huh?" his head whips round to look at Tiffany and his eyes widen in shock as he sees the amount of blood on her arm. "Tiffany!"

"I'm okay, Tyson. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Trying to avoid any questions.

1111111111111111111

(Kai's room)

"Ow! Kai, that hurts!" Tyson moaned.

"Quit being such a baby and hold still."

"I'm not." Tyson retaliated.

"Could've fooled me."

"That's easy to do… ouch! Kai, you did that on purpose!" Tyson moaned again.

"Then shut up and sit still." Kai said in a mockingly ordering tone.

Tyson folded his arms and grumped, Kai couldn't help but give a small smile and a small chuckle escaped from his lips.

"What?" Tyson asked in a half annoyed tone.

"You're such a baby, Kinomiya."

That was the last straw, Tyson pushed Kai back on the bed and sat on top of him, one leg either side pinning him down.

"Now what did you call me?" he asked a tad menacingly.

Kai was shocked by this turn of events. Since when had Tyson been this strong?

"I'm waiting, Hiwatari."

Kai looked at Tyson his tone was almost… playful? Kai couldn't speak he was just in awe at how sexy Tyson looked at this moment. His gaze wondered slowly down Tyson's face until it reached his lips. How he wished he could kiss those lips and taste them in all their glory. Kai quickly turned his head away fighting back the blush that was threatening to come out.

"What's the matter, don't like what you see?" Tyson said seductively.

Kai turned back to Tyson /-was that really Tyson who just said that?-/ he asked himself a little amazed.

Tyson sighed and lowered his head, he was getting no response from Kai what so ever. /-Maybe I should stop. I'm probably scaring the hell outta him.-/ he was about to get off and walk out when he suddenly felt two arms grab him, he jumped in surprise and looked up at Kai who now had his eyes closed. Tyson looked from those kissable lips -which he wanted to devour- to those closed eyelids which held those beautiful crimson orbs -which he could so easily get lost in- to Kai's hair. How he longed to run his hand through those silky locks.

Although it appeared that Kai had fallen asleep he was in actuality trying to get over the sensation that Tyson had just sent through his body. For you see when Tyson jumped he was near a certain area, which had sent waves of pleasure throughout Kai's body. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Tyson staring at his hair. "Tyson." he managed to whisper catching the teen's attention. Tyson's eyes slowly wandered back down until they came in contact with Kai's.

"Yeah?" he asks softly.

Unable to say anymore Kai's hand moved from Tyson's arm and gently stroked his bruised cheek. Tyson involuntary tensed at the touch but soon relaxed. After gazing at each other for another few minutes Tyson slowly lowered his head down to Kai never taking his eyes off him and kissed him. Kai was in heaven the minute he felt Tyson's lips against his. Tyson was surprised when he felt Kai kiss back, he pulled back a few moments later much to Kai's disappointment. And looked at him and small smile upon his lips.

"Had I known you would respond like that I'd of kissed you a long time ago." He says.

"Well it took you two long enough." A voice said surprising them both. They both turned to see Tiffany leaning against the wall.

"T-Tiffany!" Tyson said, "H-how have you been there?" now sitting up.

Tiffany smiled at the worried looks on both Kai and Tyson's faces. "Let's just say I've been here long enough to know that Kai wasn't treating your wounds medically." She chuckled at the now red faces of both teens. "Hey, you two don't need to worry. I won't tell anyone. I'll leave that up to you." then winked.

"How's your arm?" Kai asked suddenly finding his voice.

The smile disappeared from her face instantly and she turned to go without even answering. "If I were you I'd be careful. You never know who might walk in." and headed out.

Tyson looked back down at Kai. "You think she's been talking to Ray?" he asks remembering that Ray had said near enough the same thing.

Kai shrugged, "With your sister who knows."

"Hey." Playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

1111111111111111111111

Tiffany was just walking back to her room when Ray, Max and Kenny walked in.

"Tiffany, there you are." Max said in relief.

"Max was worried when you didn't come back." Ray explained, seeing the confused look on her face.

/-Oh that's right. I told Max I'd be right back. Oops!-/ she thought.

"Heh, sorry Max. I uh…" adverting her eyes from his gaze "Had something to take care of."

Max could tell she was lying but didn't want to push her anymore in front of Kenny and Ray.

"Next time give me a little warning before you scare me like that."

Tiffany nodded.

"I don't suppose you've seen Kai or Tyson?" Kenny suddenly asks.

"Uh… yeeeeah. They're in Kai's room." She answered nervously and hesitantly.

"In Kai's room? What are they doing?" Max asks curiously.

/-I don't even want to _think_ about what they're doing.-/  
"Um… last time I checked they were talking."

The next morning all was bright and cheery. Tyson had returned to his usual cheery self and even Kai was a little happier than usual. The only one who seemed down was Tiffany but thankfully for her it wasn't too noticeable.

"What's put you in a cheery mood this morning?" Ray asks Tyson.

"Huh?" Tyson said not really paying attention.

Tiffany giggled at Ray's question and her brothers reply but it was soon silenced by Kai's look. She coughed trying to stop the laughter that was bubbling inside of her.

"You know something." Max states.

"M-me? No, what would I know?" giving an innocent smile.

Kenny, Max and Ray looked at each other knowing the others were keeping some secret.

The day went quickly and the guys had won their next match making them one step away from the finals.

222222222222222222  
Okay so I know I said I was going to write the matches better but this one wasn't really important so I decided to skip it. Well hope you like the chapter.  
Moonlit Sea.


	18. The Day Off

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:** a **_big_** thanks to Sarah for helping me through my writer's block. Cheerz Sarah! Oh and soz for the late update.  
**FireieGurl:** -chuckles- I take it you liked the last chap, huh? I'd like to chat to ya do you have MSN?  
**You/Kai fic fan:** hope you think this chap's just as good.  
**Angel V:** you like what happened to Tyson & Kai, huh? -chuckles- it was good wasn't it. -smiles-

And now dear readers I give you chapter seventeen of What Was Once Lost Is Now Found.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 17 - The Day Off.

Today everyone had the day off before the last two matches began and they decided to spend their time apart-ish. Max and Tiffany had gone off earlier that morning wanting to have more time alone with each other.  
Ray and Kenny went for a walk wanting to have a look around. Which left Tyson and Kai alone in the hotel room. They were currently watching TV with Tyson leaning against Kai.

"Tyson." Kai suddenly said breaking the silence they held.

"Yeah?" not taking his eyes off the TV.

Kai sighed not really knowing how to put what he felt into words. He got up and walked over to the window making Tyson fall back on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asks with pure concern looking over at Kai.

But Kai doesn't say anything and continues to look out the window. This was really starting to worry Tyson, he got up from the sofa and walked over to him.

"Kai? Kai, what's wrong?" he asks softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I was just wondering what the others would think about us." Kai answers quietly.

"Since when do you care about what other people think?" Tyson jokes.

"I'm serious, Tyson." Raising his voice a little.

Tyson sighed letting his hand drop from Kai's shoulder and turned away from him.  
"Ar-are you saying that you don't want us to be together?" trying to keep his voice even but it still quivered a little.

At hearing this Kai turned to Tyson immediately.  
"I didn't say that."

"You might as well've." Tyson replied tears welling up in his eyes.

"Tyson, you have to understand that this is the first real relationship I've had." Kai explains.

Tyson nods not trusting his voice as a few tears fell.

1111111111111111111

Max and Tiffany walked down the street hand in hand happy to have sometime alone with each other.

"You wanna see a movie?" Max asks.

Tiffany shakes her head. Max huffed, since they left she hadn't said one word to him and he was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay Tiffany, what's wrong?" he asks slightly annoyed.

"Hm?" looking slightly confused.

"You haven't said a word since we left."

"Sorry Max." she apologises "I guess I was too busy thinking about… something."

"Tiffany, please tell me what's wrong. It worries me seeing you like this." Max says.

"It's nothing Max, really." She smiles. "How about we go grab a bite to eat, hm?" walking off. /- Sorry Maxie… but this is my problem and I have to solve it on my own.-/ she thought. 'I always get what I want and I want you.' She shuddered as she remembered those words. She then felt two hands upon her shoulders and looked into Max's blue eyes.

"When you're ready, you'll tell me." He says quietly in her ear before giving her a quick kiss.

Tiffany smiled, "Thanks, Maxie."

They continued down the street towards a nearby café when Tiffany suddenly stopped, just ahead of them she saw _him._ The guy her brother had fought the other night. /-No, please… not now.-/ she begged as she held her bandaged arm.

"Tiffany, do you know him?" Max asks seeing her reaction to the guy.

Tiffany doesn't answer but turns and runs in the other direction, Max looks back at the guy seeing a smirk on his face before he goes after her.

1111111111111111111111111111

Ray and Kenny were walking back to the hotel when they heard.

"That Kinomiya girl won't know what hit her when Jason gets through with her."

"Hey Chief, you hear that?" Ray says quietly.

Kenny nods "Yeah. Sounds like they're planning to do something to Tiffany."

"Come on, let's go see."

They walked in the direction of the voices and saw two guys, one had black hair and the other had dark green hair.

"You mean he's figured out how to get revenge for his sister?" the dark green one asked.

The other guy nodded.

"But how?"

The black haired one chuckled, "With help of yours truly of course. Now here's the plan…"

The two walked off leaving two very worried 'breakers in there wake.

"What do you think they're planning to do?" Kenny asks worriedly.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it'll be bad for both Tiffany and us." Ray answers.

"Right, we'd better tell the others about this."

Ray nods and they head back to the hotel at a faster pace than before. When they reached their room they found no one there.

"That's funny, didn't Tyson and Kai say they were just gonna stay in today?" Kenny says looking a tad confused.

"Maybe they changed their minds." Ray replies with a small smile as he looks towards the back of the sofa.

"No, we're here." Tyson says popping up from the sofa and giving Kenny a small scare.

"Tyson, would you please _not_ do that!"

"Heh, sorry Chief." Tyson apologises.

"Where's Kai anyway?" Kenny asks

"Uh… where?" came Tyson's hesitant reply.

Ray saw Tyson's eyes look down at the sofa then back up to them.

"Dunno…maybe he's in his room." Thinking up an answer on the spot.

"Perhaps you should go see, Chief." Ray says realising what must have been going on.

Kenny gives a nod and goes off towards Kai's room.

Ray made sure Kenny was out of earshot before saying, "Okay Kai, you can come up now."

Tyson's eyes went wide with shock. "How'd you know he was here?"

Ray chuckled, "It's kinda obvious, Tyson."

"Hm."

"Tyson, will you get off me." A voice said from the sofa as Ray walked over to them.

"Sorry Kai." Tyson apologised as he got up.

"So this is the 'secret' you three were trying to keep from us, huh?" Ray said.

Tyson blushed a little as Kai sat up.

"He's not in his roo…oh there you are, Kai." Kenny says as he sees Kai sitting on the sofa. "Where've you been?"

"None of your business." Kai replies then glares at Ray after hearing a small chuckle.

Kenny shrugged brushing it off as a usual Kai response.  
"Tyson, I think you're sister maybe in danger."

"Huh? How do you mean, Chief?" Tyson asks.

"We heard two guys planning against her." Ray answers for him.

"What exactly are they planning to do?" Kai asked.

"We… don't know." Kenny replies sheepishly.

"I thought you said you heard them." Tyson said rather confused.

"We did…" Ray began before getting interrupted.

"So how come you don't know?"

"They walked off before they started talking about it."

"So how do you know they were talking about Tiffany?" Kai asked.

Ray and Kenny looked at each other for a second before looking back at Kai and Tyson.

"Well?"

"They uh practically called her by name." Kenny answered a tad nervously.

"Apparently some guy called Jason is going to do… whatever it is that they planned." Ray added.

This time it was Tyson and Kai who looked at each other, Tyson had an extremely worried look on his face. They were both remembering the fight Tyson had the other night and what the guy said before leaving. 'I always get what I want and I want you.'

"Guys? What's wrong?" Kenny asks seeing the worry on their faces. (Make that on Tyson's face as it doesn't show as much on Kai's.)

"Nothing." They reply in unison looking back at them.

"Ooookay."

"But what are we suppose to do about it? I mean my sis isn't one to be told what she can and can't do." Tyson complains.

Kai and Ray had to suppress a chuckle for as serious as Tyson was being they couldn't help but think that he was describing himself not his sister.

"Max." Kai suddenly says.

"Huh?" they all say.

"What about him?" Ray asks.

"He's the only one who can stay by her without causing suspicion." Kai explains.

"Hey, yeah!" Tyson exclaims. "She'd never expect anything if it was Maxie."

Kenny and Ray nod in agreement.

"So all we have to do now is wait for them to return." Kenny says.

111111111111111111111111111111

As Max catches up with Tiffany he manages to grab her arm and stop her.

"Tiffany… what's… going… on?" trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing… I uh…"

Max gave her an annoyed look. "You can't tell me it's nothing. You practically ran away from the guy!" he says nearly shouting.

Tiffany looked down at the ground. She couldn't tell him what happened that night, it would most probably ruin their relationship if she did. But what choice did she have?

"He-he's… someone I've tried to forget." She said solemnly.

Max's anger grew, "Are you telling me that you're just going out with me to get back him!"

Tiffany looked up immediately, "No Max, it's nothing like that!" her voice was small and pleading. Tears starting to form in her eyes. "You gotta believe me… please!" her last word barely above a whisper.

Max wanted to believe her, he wanted to believe her so badly. She really did look sincere in what she said but something inside him told him not to.  
"We'd better be getting back." He says letting go of her arm and walking in the direction of the hotel.

"Max, you gotta believe me." She said almost whispering as she silently followed him.

Hidden from view someone was watching them and smirked at what just happened /-revenge is sweet.-/ they thought.

22222222222222222222222222222

Hope you guys liked it. Sadly this will be the last chapter until I come back from holiday, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a little longer than usual. Sorry! But it can't be helped.  
Moonlit Sea


	19. Strange Dreams

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own _Beyblade_ or any of its characters (anything else you _don't_ recognise I _own_).

**A/N:  
xXxAngel VxXx:** yeah, my hols were okay, thanks.  
**Feelin Glayish:** awww thank you! And thanks for adding my stories to the TyKa Fanfiction community, I was very honoured.  
**Puppalupp2008:** here's the update and my trip was okay, thanks.  
**You/Kai fic fan:** was it? Okay, if ya say so. Yep we sure do, everyone needs to 'recharge' their batteries once in a while. -winks- it was okay I guess but I'll tell ya 'bout it laterz.  
**FireieGurl:** -smiles- your review made me chuckle when I first read it and it still does a little now. Hope you like the update.  
**Dragoon/Hillary:** yes, Tyson has a sister. Just to clear a few things up for you. G-Rev doesn't exist in this story, although V-Force does (just without Hilary). So in a way it's kinda a continuation from that. (hope that helped) I'm glad you still like the story -smiles- just don't kill me please -begs- if you kill me I can't finish the story!

And now dear readers I give you chapter eighteen of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 18 - Strange Dreams.

In their hotel room Tyson paced waiting for sister to return. What were these guys planning and why Tiffany? What had she done to them to make them want to get back at her?

"Tyson, if you don't stop pacing you're gonna wear a hole in the floor." Ray jokes.

"Sorry. I just wish they'd come back already." Looking out the window.

"As long as Max is with Tiffany I doubt anything will happen." Kenny reassures.

"You're right. Thanks, Chief." He smiles then walks off to his room.

"He didn't believe me, did he." Kenny says to Kai who shook his head in response. Kenny sighs.

A couple of minutes later Kai went to see how Tyson was doing. He found him staring out the window just he had been doing out in the main room.

"I'm fine, Kai." Tyson suddenly says.

"You really don't expect me to believe that, do you." Kai replies.

Tyson turns to him a small confused look upon his face, Kai smiles.

"Tyson, we all know how worry about Tiffany you are. You've been…" looking for the right word. "Gloomy ever since Ray and Kenny told us that people were 'after' her."

Tyson gives a small smile then shakes his head slightly and turns back to the window.  
"That's not what's got me so worried." He answers.

Surprised by his answer Kai walks over him and wraps his arms around Tyson's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder.

"Then what's got my Tyson so worried?"

Tyson looked at him and blinked trying to figure out if he heard what he just thought he did.  
"Did you just say 'my Tyson'?" he finally asks.

"I did."

"I'm not a possession you know, Kai."

"But you are mine." He says giving Tyson a quick kiss.

Tyson smiles and gives a nod, then turns back to the window.

"I know Tiff can take care of herself, and I'm sure that Max wouldn't let anything happen to her but…"

"But…"

"Never mind." He breaks from Kai's hold and walks away.

"Tyson." Kai says grabbing his wrist and stopping him.

Tyson doesn't say anything, he was thinking back to when Tiffany had taken him to see their uncle.

#FLASHBACK#

"Where are we?" Tyson asks as he gets out of the car.

"Just follow me."

Tyson complies and before long he realises that they're in a cemetery. Then it all clicked he knew why she had brought him here.

"Here." Tiffany said pointing to a gravestone.

Tyson read what it said, "Here lies Davis North beloved father and friend who went before his time."

#END FLASHBACK#

/-'Before his time'.-/ he repeated in his head. /-I just hope you go the same way sis.-/

1111111111111111111111

As Max and Tiffany reached the hotel. Tiffany put her hand on Max's shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Max…there's something I have to tell you."

Max turned and looked at her, she had a worried look upon her face, but as he continued to look he saw a smirk develop and her features turning slightly evil.

"I was just using you and my stupid brother to find out all your secrets, and now that I've done that my team will win the tournament once again."

"Tiffany, what are you talking about?"

"Are you too blind to see. Tiffany only _pretended_ to leave our team so we could learn all about you and your team." A voice said from behind him. He turned and saw the Mythicals behind him.

"You've done well, Tiffany."

"Thank you, Starlet. It was easy."

Starlet chuckled.

"Tiffany, this can't be true. Please tell me this isn't true." Max said turning back to her.

"Awww, poor Maxie." She says a tad sarcastically "I'm afraid it is true."

Max shook his head, "No, it can't be. I love you."

Tiffany laughed, "But I _don't_ love you. I could _never_ love someone like you. Besides, I've already got a boyfriend and if it weren't for my idiotic brother, he would've made my night."

Max suddenly bolted upright, he was panting heavily. What a nightmare! He put his hand through his hair as he looked round the room. Could it a sign of things to come? He hoped not, he didn't think he could handle it if it was. He took a quick glance at the clock, it was midnight /-I've gotta get some sleep. We've got an important match tomorrow.-/ he thought as he lay back down.

#DREAM SEQUENCE#

Max was standing in some kind of garden, he looked round seeing no one else around.

"Max." a soothing voice said.

He took another quick look around trying to see where the voice came from, but still he could see no one.

"Max." it said again "This way."

Max followed the voice as if in a trance, then in the distance he could see someone and as he got closer he saw the person had long midnight blue hair.

"Tiffany." Max said quietly and began to run towards her, but he found that he no matter how fast he ran couldn't seem to reach her. As he continued to watch he saw someone approach her, she smiled at them and they kissed. Max could feel his heart break into a million pieces. Suddenly he was standing in front of them and they were laughing at him, his hurt turned into anger, which grew and grew, his fist started to shake by his sides. Just as he was about to shout at them the scenery changed. He now found himself standing at a beydish facing the person Tiffany had been kissing seconds before.

"Come on, Max. We know you can do it." He heard Tyson shout.

He looked back and saw his friends and teammates cheering him on, even Kai.

"Keep focus, Max." Ray said.

Max gave a nod and turned back to the match, he was about to strike when he heard a familiar voice. He looked over at the opposing team and saw someone he didn't want to see. She was cheering for _him_, as much as Max wanted to look away he couldn't, every word she said killing him inside. He then remembered something Kai had said to him one time 'you have to keep you concentration on the battle, Max. Forget everything else around you.'

/-Kai's right, I gotta keep focus.-/ he turned back just in time to see Draciel sail through the air.

#END DREAM SEQUENCE#

"Maaaax. Come on buddy wake up." Tyson said as he gently shook the blonde blader.

Slowly Max opened his eyes and was a little confused upon seeing Tyson in his room. Wasn't it normally Tiffany who came and woke him up? Then he remembered yesterday's events and his expression changed from confusion to sadness.

"Max? What's wrong bud?" Tyson asks.

11111111111111111111

"Morning Jas."

"Morning Simon. Where's Cameron?" Jason asked.

"Putting the final touches to the 'plan'." Simon replies.

"In other words he's speaking to my sister."

Simon nods then asks, "Tell me, Jas. What's this girl ever done to you?" taking a seat next to him.

"It's not what she's done to me but what she did to my sis."

"Ah."

Anyone who knew Jason, knew that he was very protective of his sister. He's even been known to have put people in hospital because they upset her.

"Everything's all done and set." Cameron says walking in.

Jason gave an evil smile, "Then let the fun begin."

1111111111111111111111111

"Hey Tiffany, you okay?" Ray asks seeing the gloomy expression on her face.

Tiffany gives half a smile, "that's a question I don't have an answer to."

"What's up?"

"Hm? Oh…nothing really."

Ray chuckles, "have I ever told you how much you and Tyson are alike."

"Yes." She says slightly annoyed at the comparison.

"Don't tell me you and Tyson had another fight."

Tiffany shook her head, "I'm…going for a walk. I'll… see ya later." Heading for the door.

/-She shouldn't really go out alone.-/ Ray thought /-where's Max when you need him-/ taking a quick around.

"Tiffany, I'll come with you." /-I just hope Max won't kill me.-/

222222222222222222222222  
Kenny: Hey how come it's mostly about Max?  
Moonlit Sea: uh…  
Max and what's with those dreams? Don't you like me or something?  
Moonlit: of course I do, Max.  
Max: then why are you always horrible to me?  
Moonlit: I'm not. It's just the way the story goes.  
Max: -walks off-

Kai: Moonlit!  
Moonlit: -cringes- yeah?  
Kai: why am I so soppy in this chapter?  
Moonlit: uh… I really don't have an answer to that.  
Kai: -growls-  
Moonlit: -looks nervous- b-because you were so worried about Tyson.  
Tyson: awww, Kai. That's sweet of you. -Smiles-  
Moonlit: -creeps away hoping not to get noticed-  
Ray: Moonlit… hey where'd she go?


	20. Revenge & Beyblades

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found  
****By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N**: Okay, I'm seriously sorry about the late update. -hopes everyone will forgive her-  
**Puppalupp2008: **thank you. She wasn't actually pretending that was part of a dream Max was having. Soz if I didn't make that clearer. Yeah, poor Maxie.  
**FireieGurl:** yeah, I really am being mean to poor Maxie. I really didn't like him last chap did I. -sniffs- sorry Maxie!  
Max: that's okay. Just don't do it again.  
Moonlit Sea-smiles and nods-

**Lazy-Girl92:** hey thanks, and I will.  
**You/Kai fic fan: **yeah I'm back. Thanks and here's the update.  
**xXxAngel VxXx: **uh huh sure am. Awww thank you. Sorry I didn't update sooner. (Especially with all your nice persuasion) I'll try harder next time. I will, honest!

If I've missed anybody out I'm truly sorry, for some reason **_they_ **(it won't let me write the name) won't allowed me to enable _any_ of my alerts (reviews, author and C2 community). So I don't know if and when (maybe even or) I get a review -looks sad- ah well on with the story, huh?

And now dear readers I give you chapter nineteen of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

(-_Thoughts-_)

Chapter 19 – Revenge and Beyblades.

"You didn't have to come with me, you know. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." Tiffany said to Ray as they walked down the street.

(-_That's not what I'm worried about.-_) Ray thought. "I thought I'd keep you company." He lied.

Tiffany smiled but it had a hint of sadness in it. "You know if Max was up he'd be the one to 'keep me company'. " she said sadly as she looked at the ground.

"How comes you didn't wake him earlier anyway?" Ray asked curious.

Tiffany shrugged trying hard not to replay yesterday's events in her head.

"You two have a fight or something?"

Tiffany stopped and looked at Ray, her surprise was evident.

"It isn't that hard to work out. Usually you two spent every moment you can together." He explained.

She gave half a smile, "Guess you're right." Continuing on her way.

"So what happened?" he continued.

"I… I don't wanna talk about it." (-_if I do that means what happened four nights ago would have to be revealed. And I don't think I can face that… not yet._-)

Suddenly Ray grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"You're hiding something." He said plainly.

"What?" she was so amazed by what he just said that her voice was just about audible. (-_Am I really that easy to read-_) She wondered.

111111111111111111111

"She's here, time to put the plan into action." Cameron said.

"Right. Simon, you know what to do." Jason said.

"Leave it to me, Jas." He answers and walks off.

Cameron watched Ray and Tiffany an evil smirk appearing on his face as they drew closer.  
"I believe it's time we 'introduced' ourselves."

"Right." Jason said with an evil smile.

They both walked toward Ray and Tiffany and 'accidentally' bumped into them.

"Well well look who it is." Jason said. "Talk about coincidence. Hey, Cam."

"Yeah, I'll say, Jas."

Jason smirked when he saw that Tiffany recognised him and immediately looked fearful.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ray said defensively. There was something about those two that he just didn't trust/like.

"Awww… I'm upset that you didn't tell him about me, Cutie." Jason said to Tiffany a tad sarcastically.

"You know them, Tiffany?" Ray asked taking a quick side-glance at her. She looked terrified although she was trying hard not to show it.

"R-remember the thing I told you a few minutes ago." She said nervously. "W-well uh…" she stopped when she saw Ray give a nod of his head thankful she didn't have to continue.

Jason smiled and took a quick look around.

"Awww, your brother not with you? Such a shame." He said sarcastically.

Cameron chuckled.

"Why don't the two of you get lost. Tyson may not be here but I am and whatever your planning to do isn't going to work." Ray warned.

"Planning?" Jason said innocently, "What do you think he means by that, Cameron?"

Cameron shrugged, "Here we are out for a walk when we just happen to bump into you, and you're accusing us of planning something?" trying to sound shocked and confused.

Ray looked at them both suspiciously, he knew they were up to something he could feel it.

"What may I ask are we suppose to be planning?" Cameron asked seeing the way Ray was looking at them.

"Would it by any chance have anything to do with this…" Jason said his voice having a hint of evil in it.

There was a thud sound and suddenly Ray fell to the floor.

"RAY!" Tiffany yelled as she looked at his now unconscious form.

She then heard a chuckle from behind her, she looked and saw a person with dark green hair.

"Good timing, Simon."

Simon gave a nod and looked at Tiffany an evil smirk appearing on his face.

(-_I gotta get outta here-_) She thought desperately (-_but I just can't leave Ray laying there.-_) Looking back down at him. When she looked back up she saw that all three guys were slowly closing in on her. Panic ensued within her and gradually she walked backwards that was until she hit a wall. Tiffany was now at her wits end she was trapped between a brick wall and three guys who looked like they wanted to do her serious hurt.

"I told you I always get what want." Jason said coldly and evilly.

The next thing Tiffany knew was darkness.

1111111111111111111111111111

Kai sat in the main room wondering what was taking Tyson so long. It didn't take that long to wake up Max surely. It also made him wonder what was going on between him and Tiffany. When Kenny had asked her to go wake him up she said she thought it was better if Tyson woke him. It seemed fairly strange to him usually Tiffany didn't have to be told to do anything that involved Max, she'd do it automatically.

Just at that moment both Max and Tyson came out of Max's room. Max looked sad and worried and the look on Tyson's face was indescribable.

"It took you long enough." Kai said.

Max looked over at Kai and gave a sad smile.

"Where's Tiff?" Tyson suddenly said harshly almost making Kai jump.

Kai shrugged, he hadn't seen her since Kenny asked her to wake Max. (-_Come to think of it that was the last time I saw Ray also.-_) He thought.

"Anyone seen Ray?" Kenny asked walking into the room then seeing the sad look on Max's face added, "What's wrong, Max?"

"Nothing, Chief."

"I haven't seen Ray since you… asked… Tiff to… wake… Max." Tyson said suddenly realising something. (-_Please don't tell me she's doing what I think she is.-_) He thought half angrily half worriedly.

11111111111111111

(-_What hit me-_) Ray wondered as he 'woke up'.  
"Tiffany, are you okay?" he asked casually as he placed a hand on the sore spot on his head. (-_Ow, what the hell happened-_) When he didn't get a reply he looked around there was no sign of Tiffany or those two guys. "Tiffany? Tiffany!" he shouted out but still got no answer. As he got up he thought (-_I've gotta tell the others… as soon as everything stops spinning.-_) A couple of seconds later he gradually made his way back to the hotel stumbling a little. (-_Tyson's so gonna kill me.-_) He thought as he entered the hotel and went up to their room.

00000000  
"Where could they be? We've got a match soon!" Kenny said stressing out.

"Calm down, Chief. The match isn't for another four hours!" Tyson said.

"Four hours! Four hours! Tyson, do you know how short four hours is?" he asked rhetorically, "Not to mention we've still gotta go over our stragies and …"

"Whoa, calm down, Kenny before you strain something." Max said worried that his friend might hurt himself with all the stressing out he was doing.

"They'll be back soon. Tiffany knows how important this match is, as well as Ray." Kai reasoned.

"I guess you're right, Kai. But I still can't help but worry." Kenny said.

At that moment Ray burst through the door making them all jump in the process.

"Hey Ray, what are ya trying to do give us all a heart attack!" Tyson says a tad annoyed.

"Where's Tiffany?" Max asked worriedly. He had a bad feeling about this, he was hoping that she appear next him saying 'right here, Max' but no such luck.

"I-I don't know."

"What do ya mean you don't know!" Tyson suddenly shouted.

Ray winced as Tyson's voice rang in his ears, he was still a little dizzy and the loud voice didn't help his condition. If it weren't for the fact that his hand was against the door he might've fallen again.

"Ray, are you okay?" Kenny asked with concern seeing he had his eyes closed.

"I'll be fine. As soon as the room stops spinning and Tyson's voice stops ringing in my ears." He replied quietly.

"What happened?" Kai asked seeing the sudden panic flash across Tyson's face.

Ray opened his eyes, looked at them then made his way over to sofa.

"Tiffany wanted to go for a walk, I knew it was a bad idea to let go on her own so I told her I'd go with her." Ray began. "We'd been walking for about five minutes when these two guys bumped into us."

Everyone tensed they all kind of knew what was coming next.

"I told them that whatever they were planning wouldn't work then I guess I must've blacked out."

Tyson wanted to ask if Ray knew what happened to his sister but found that he couldn't speak or couldn't move for that matter. He found himself paralysed with fear over what might have happened to her.

"T-T-Tiffany?" Max asked barely able to speak.

"When I came to there was no sign of her or the two guys."

(-_Tiffany. No.-_) Max suddenly thought.

The room was silent no one knowing what to say then suddenly Max ran into his room and slammed the door. A few moments later everyone could hear crying, Tyson wanted do the same but his body wouldn't obey his brain. He stood there like a statue, a cold emotionless statue. This couldn't be happening to him, he couldn't lose his sister like this. Then suddenly what it said on his uncle's gravestone flashed through his mind only this time the words were different. '_Here lies Tiffany Kinomiya beloved Sister and Friend who went before her time._' It then all became too much for Tyson and he fell in a heap on the floor and started to cry.

Kai went over to him and tried to comfort him not caring that Kenny and Ray were there or what they thought.

"It's okay, Tyson. Shhhh. She's gonna be okay." He said soothingly as he held him.

Kenny was amazed at what Kai was doing and looked over at Ray with a shocked and amazed look on his face, but Ray just smiled at the two and thought it was best if they were left alone. He was about to say just that to Kenny but instead he found himself looking at Max's door, suddenly realising that Tyson wasn't the only one who need 'comforting'. (-_Poor Max.-_) He thought and decided to go see how he was doing.

Leaving Kenny wondering what to do and still amazed at Kai's actions.

Kai could feel somebody staring at him and turned to Kenny, he silently told him to leave to which Kenny finally complied and looked down at the sobbing teen in his arms.

"We'll find her, Tyson, don't worry. And when we do she'll be just fine." He said trying to calm him down.

"No… she… won't." he sobbed the image of the gravestone still in his head.

Kai pulled the blue haired teen away from him a little and looked at him.

"Tyson, I promise you nothing's going to happen to your sister. I won't stop looking until I find her and those two guys. And when I do they'll be sorry they even looked at her!"

Tyson chuckled a little at the thought of hurting those responsible that 'took' his sister. "You promise?" he asked looking at Kai sad eyes.

"That's what I said didn't I." wiping Tyson's tears away.

Tyson smiled, "Thanks, Kai. That really means a lot to me."

Kai gave a small smile and said, "Do you know how cute you look when you cry?" he teased as he kissed Tyson on the forehead.

"Very funny, Kai." Tyson said as he rested against Kai's chest.

2222222222222222  
Sorry if the chapter a little short and crappy. I'm kinda working against writer's block here.  
Moonlit Sea


	21. The Tiffany Effect

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:** I'm a little annoyed at the moment. I've just found out that one of my stories (Someone Comes Knocking) has been deleted-growls- but it'll be back you'll see! It's not the end of it just the beginning-coughs- okay enough of the complaints and stuff on with the reviews! Oh and I owe most of this chapter to FireieGurl who helped inspire it.  
**You/Kai fic fan:** yeah yeah yeah I know I took way too long to update the last chapter, no need to rub it in! Awww thank you -blushes-  
**Pupplaupp2008:** this soon enough?  
**Nami Kahaku Kai's GF:** confused? That's never good when a reader says they're confused -looks worried- I'm soweee I didn't mean to confuse you. (Just out of curiosity, how did I confuse you?) Hey, no probs -smiles- at least you reviewed now.  
**FireieGurl**: I'm glad you liked that scene -smiles- I tried to make it cute but not so cute that it was unreal. Glad it worked -winks-. Oh and thank you for your ideas and the pictures you sent me, they really helped a lot. -chuckles-

**22/2/05:** uh! I don't believe this! Because of some 'infraction' I did (which I don't even know what I did) I wasn't able to upload this chapter until now. It's been ready since the 17th!

And now dear readers I give you chapter twenty of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found._

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 20 - The Tiffany Effect.

It had been three hours since Ray had told them all that Tiffany was missing. Being team captain Kai had gone to see if he could postpone today's match. With Max and Tyson acting the way they were, there was no way they'd be able to concentrate on blading. As he walked past two guys he heard a snippet of their conversation, which made him stop and pretend to look in a shop window to hear the rest of their conversation.

"They're all probably out looking for the stupid girl." One guy said.

The other guy chuckled and nodded. Kai couldn't help but growl, there was Tyson crying his eyes out wondering what on earth happened to his sister and these guys were standing there making fun of them all. The two guys gave Kai a suspicious look when they heard his growl, but Kai just kept staring at the shop window making them think they were hearing things.

"So what's the plan now?"

"First Jason's going to have a little 'fun' with her then we take her to the match they're scheduled to have. They'll be so surprised and distracted that they won't stand a chance." The guy said as he smirked.

The two guys began to walk off but not before Kai heard one of them say, "And thanks to Jas, that blonde kid won't ever trust her again."

(-_So that's why Max and Tiffany were acting so strange yesterday and this morning._-) Kai thought as he continued on his way (-_I'll sort out the match first then ask Max what happened._-)

111111111111111111111111

She slapped him and tried to run off but her damaged ankle wouldn't let her and she fell to the floor landing on her badly bruised arm. Her clothes were ripped and tattered and she was exhausted but she'd be damn if she'd let him know that. Her face had a few scratch marks on it and there was another bruise developing on the side of her neck. She turned to face him knowing that he would come after her and growled at him. He chuckled and crouched next to her grabbing her bruised arm harshly and making her cry out in pain as he tightened his grip.

"Now what did I say about running away, hmmm?" he asked rhetorically.

"I hate you." She said with pure hatred.

He laughed, "Now now, Tiffany. Hate is _such_ a strong word." As he smirked at her.

She tried to hit him but he caught her other arm and increased his grip on her bruised one making her yell out again.

"Y-you… won't… get away… with this." She says as she squeezed her eyes closed the pain she was feeling was excruciating.

"Oh? And who's gonna stop me? Your brother? Or maybe your boyfriend?" Tiffany opened her eyes as he gave a slight chuckle. "They don't even know where you are. They're probably still sitting around crying their poor little hearts out." He said mockingly.

Tiffany growled at him, how dare he make fun of her brother and Max.

"That's even if they've forgiven you for what you did."

Tiffany looked sadly down at the ground, she suddenly felt sorry for Ray for having to tell Tyson that he'd 'lost' her. She knew what kind of temper he had.

Suddenly she was thrown back whacking the back of her head on the ground. She wanted to scream, to cry out but she was all screamed out and she could no longer feel parts of her body, now numb with pain.

"I wonder what your dear little sweet boyfriend would think if I told him about how you followed me out that night. I'm sure he'd be interested know you were thinking about me instead of him."

Tiffany's eyes went wide as she heard this, if he did that then Max would probably never trust her again and Tyson probably wouldn't either. Jason gave a small evil chuckle at the fear he saw in her eyes.

Tiffany sighed, "What is it that you want?" she asked resignedly. (-_I'm sorry Tyson, Max but I just don't have the strength to fight him anymore and I don't wanna lose the both of you._-)

Jason smirked he knew she hadn't of told him about what happened that night and was keeping in reserve for moments just like this. (-_Bingo._-)

11111111111111111111111

Max looked over from staring out the window as Ray and Kenny walked back in. They had gone to see if they could find any trace of Tiffany but so far they had no luck.

"Anything?" he asked his hope seeping into his voice.

Kenny shook his head, "I'm sorry, Max. We looked everywhere."

"Oh." His hope suddenly flying out the window as his face fell with sadness.

"Cheer up, Max. We'll find her soon or who knows she might even come back by herself." Ray said trying to reassure the usually cheery blader.

Max gave Ray a sad smile and a nod. He couldn't help but relive the nightmare he had that night. Did she really 'play' them all? Was she ever coming back? And more importantly did she ever really love him or was it all part of the 'plan'?

"How's Tyson doing?" Kenny asked taking a seat and bringing Max out of his thoughts.

Max shrugged, "He hasn't come out of his room since Kai left."

"Maybe I should go check on him." Ray said walking over to Tyson's door.

"I already tried that, Ray. He won't let anyone in."

Kenny sighed, "He must be taking this really hard."

Max looked angrily over at Kenny.  
"Are you saying that I'm not!" he suddenly shouted "Just because I haven't locked myself in my room like Tyson doesn't mean that I don't care or that I'm not worried about her!"

Kenny jumped and looked scared as Max glared at him.  
"N-no, M-Max. Th-that's not what I m-meant."

"Then what the hell did you mean!" his anger growing.

"I-I j-just meant that since h-he's her b-brother and everything th-that he's

probably taking it harder than all o-of u-us."

"Oh." Max said his anger suddenly gone.

00000  
Ray shook his head sadly as he heard Max's outburst, Kenny really knew how to put his foot in it at times, this being one of those times. Max had been edgy ever since he'd managed to tempt him out of his room. As he reached Tyson's door he gave a small knock. "Tyson? It's me…Ray." No answer, he continued, "Can I come in?" again there was no answer but Ray could've sworn he heard something that sounded like muffled crying. Then a sharp "NO!" was heard.

"Come on, Tyson. Locking yourself away in your room isn't going to help anyone or solve anything."

"Go away, Ray!" came another sharp reply.

Ray sighed.  
"Tyson, your not the only one who's upset over this you know. How do you think Max feels and what about the rest of us? Don't you think we're all worried too?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Ray. And as for Max… that's different." Came Tyson's reply.

"How?"

"He's not her brother. He doesn't care for her like I do."

"That maybe true, Tyson, but he's her boyfriend and he cares for her just as much as you do." Ray reasoned.

Tyson didn't respond for a couple of minutes and Ray thought he'd finally gotten through to Tyson that he wasn't alone in this but that thought was quickly shattered when he heard Tyson shout "LEAVE ME ALONE, RAY!"

Ray again sighed, "Your not helping anyone by doing this you know, Tyson. Especially your sister." He said quietly at the door.

"Perhaps I should try." A voice said making Ray jump at the sound of it.

Ray turned and saw Kai behind him. (-_He must of heard Tyson shout. Heck I bet the whole damn building heard Tyson shout!_-) he gave a nod and returned to where Kenny and Max were only to find that Kenny had somehow managed to upset Max even more and he had also locked himself in his room… again. (-_This really isn't my day._-) he thought resignedly as he went to go and see Max… again.

"Tyson."

"I told you to leave me alone!" not registering in his head that it was a totally different voice.

"Open the door, Tyson." Kai said firmly.

"Go jump off a cliff!"

_(-I hate to do this to you, Tyson, but you leave me no choice._-) Kai thought sadly.  
"What if I told you I knew where Tiffany was." He said half praying that Max didn't hear him and come running up saying 'Where! Where!'

The door opened a second later to reveal a red-rimmed Tyson a few tears still falling down his cheeks. Kai was shocked and sadden when he saw this, he'd never seen Tyson so upset before. It made him even angrier with the people that 'took' Tiffany.

"You know where Tiff is?" his voice was full of hope as were his eyes.

Kai shook his head, "I only said that to get you to open the door."

Tyson's hope suddenly turned to anger and he growled at Kai.  
"I hate you." He said in a low and harsh voice. He then went to slam the door in Kai's face but Kai managed to stop him a moment before.

"KAI! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted angrily.

"No." Kai said plainly.

Tyson gave another growl before saying, "Fine! See if I care!" walking back into his room

Kai walked in, quietly closed the door behind him and leaned against it.  
"Ray's right, Tyson. Locking yourself away here doesn't help anyone."

"What the hell would you know!" turning to him with anger and hatred burning in his eyes.

"That if it were you that was missing, she wouldn't be here moping in self-pity. She'd be out there looking for you."

Tyson's fists shook violently by his sides, his eyes glared at Kai with a hatred that Kai never would of thought possible from Tyson.

"How dare you!" he said his voice just above a whisper. "You don't even know the first thing about my sister!" he now yelled, "You hated her ever since she came!"

Kai now looked down at the floor unable to look at Tyson any longer. He couldn't stand Tyson being like this. He wanted the fun loving, helpful, annoying Tyson back. He wanted _his_ Tyson back.  
"Only because I thought she was gonna take you away from me." He said quietly.

Not hearing Kai's answer to his 'question' Tyson continued, "I say that you _do_ know where she is! I think you planned this whole damn thing!" his anger now driving him.

"Now hold on, Tyson!" Kai said sternly now looking at him.

"Where is she, Kai! What the hell did you do to my sister!"

There came a voice from the other side of the door, "What's going on in there?"

"Kai knows where Tiffany is." Tyson shouted out to them "But he won't tell me."

Kai growled at Tyson, how could Tyson be so stupid as to think that!  
"You know what, Tyson. Stay here and wallow in your self-pity. While your sisters out there probably hurt and waiting for you to find her." Then he opened the door nearly colliding with Kenny and walked out.

"What was that all about?" Kenny asked as he walked in.

Tyson was staring at the door in disbelief, did he really just say all that? Did he really just blame Kai for all that had happened? (-_What have I done? Kai, I'm so sorry_-)

"Tyson?" Kenny now walked over to him seeing Tyson just standing there staring. He waved a hand in front of Tyson's face. "Tyson?"

000000  
Ray let himself fall onto the sofa next to Kai and sighed, rubbing his temples. Kai just sat there not even acknowledging his presence, he still couldn't believe that Tyson was blaming him for all that had happened.

"What are we gonna do, Kai?" Ray suddenly asked. "Max keeps saying that Tiffany's gone and won't come back, so he's never coming out and Tyson…"

"Swap." Kai suddenly said interrupting Ray.

"Huh?" giving him a confused look.

"I'll handle Max and you handle Tyson." his voice was emotionless like he didn't care anymore.

"Oh no. Sorry Kai but I'd pick Max over Tyson any day. No offence." He quickly added seeing the look Kai was giving him.

"Smart choice."

Now curious Ray asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Kai. Something must've happened for you to want to swap Tyson for Max." Ray said matter-of-factly. "What did Tyson say?" he pressed on.

Kai closed his eyes and sighed as much as he wanted to shout at someone he couldn't shout at Ray it wasn't his fault. Instead he got up and walked to his own room.

_(-Great._-) Ray thought unenthusiastically. (_Some team we are. We can't even talk or help each other in times such as this. Who'd of thought that one person could have brought us down so easily._-) he sat there in an uneasy silence when the phone rang making him jump for the second time that day. he then stared at the phone as it continued to ring. (-_What if it's _**_them_** _Telling us what they want, what do I say? But what if it's Tiffany ringing to say she's all right? Or what if…_ for goodness sake, Ray, just answer the damn phone-) his mind yelled at him (-_oh…right._-) going over to the phone and picking it up. "H-hello?"

"Can I speak to Max please?" A female voice asked.

"He's unable to come to the phone right now." Glancing over at Max's door.

"Oh. Then to whom am I speaking?" the voice was kind and reassuring not anything like what Ray was expecting from people who knocked him out and took Tiffany.

"Ray."

There was a muffled conversation on the other end before the voice said, "Is Tyson available?"

Ray shook his head then inwardly groaned at his stupidity, they wouldn't see that over the phone. "I'm afraid not." Taking a glance over at Tyson's door, surprised to see it open.

Another muffled conversation then, "I'm calling from the hospital…"

Fear and panic gripped Ray as he listened to what the lady was saying. (-_Pleasssse let Tiffany be okay, if not for my sake then for Max and Tyson's._-)

"We have a…" rustling of papers "Tiffany North here…"

Ray didn't hear the rest of what she was saying he was to busy wondering who this Tiffany North person was. Then he remembered when they all got to the hotel, the guy that had met them had called Tiffany 'Miss North'.

"Sir? Um… Ray?" the lady asked sounding a little worried.

"Hm?" Ray answered coming out of his thoughts.

"I asked if you would come down and see her."

Suddenly the worse case scenario played in Ray's head. He saw himself walking into a morgue and them pulling out a dead body. As they pulled the sheet back he saw Tiffany lying there. Pale and lifeless.

"Uh… yeah I'll be down as soon as possible." Shaking his head to get rid of the horrid vision he'd just seen. (-_You've gotta be okay Tiffany._-)

"No need to worry, sir. She's perfectly dead."

"What?" Ray said his voice just above a whisper. Did he just hear that right?

"I said she's perfectly all right." She repeated.

"Oh." Ray said with relief, his mind was playing tricks on him.

"May I have your full name, sir? So the nurse will know who I contacted."

"Ray Kon." He answered then added "Will it be okay if I bring a friend?" he didn't want face this alone especially with all the tricks his mind was starting to play.

"That'll be fine, Mr. Kon. Who will you be bringing?"

Ray looked round wondering who to take. His eyes went from Tyson's room to Max's and finally landed on Kai's.

"Kai Hiwatari."

"Very well, I shall inform the nurse of your and Mr. Hiwatari's visit. Goodbye."

"Bye." Ray replied quietly as he put the phone down. (-Now all I have to do is to get Kai to come with me.-) heading towards the crimson-eyed bladers room.

111111111111111111111

"You did what! Jason, that wasn't part of the plan!"

"Hey, nobody upsets my sister and gets away with it." Jason said.

She growled at him, "You were only suppose to scare her, not put her in bloody hospital!"

"Kara, calm down. How else was I to scare her? Continue with just appearing here and there? Yeah right, like that was gonna work." He said with a little sarcasm.

"But to go so far as to put her in hospital…" Kara said a little sadly.

"Was necessary."

Kara sighed, "Starlet's not going to like this."

"You'll bring her round." Jason said with a smile.

"Not this time, Jason." Another voice said.

They both turned to the voice.

"Starlet!" Kara cried in surprise.

Starlet stood there with Danny both looking rather annoyed.

"You could've thought of something else to scare her instead of putting her in hospital. Or has your 'brain' run out of ideas." Danny said insultingly referring to Cameron.

"You didn't seem to mind when Jason led her into the garden to 'scare' her." Simon retorted walking in with Cameron.

"That was different. At least that we could've used it in the match we would've had against them. Now thanks to you three there will be no match." Starlet replied.

Everyone but Starlet and Danny looked confused.

"Their team captain Kai has pulled the Bladebreakers from the tournament for 'personal reasons'." Danny explained.

A smug smile appeared on Cameron's face.  
"So, that means that we'll be facing you in the finals." He said half questioning half knowing.

A smug smile also appeared on Simon's face when he realised what Cameron was doing. He gave a small chuckle. "Look out Mythicals, the Rogue Raiders are gonna wipe the floor with you."

Jason laughed at the thought of beating his sister's team. Kara growled at him.

"Just because you're my brother doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you. You guys are _so_ gonna get creamed."

"Can we get back to the topic at hand here, please?" Danny said somewhat annoyed at how easily they got sidetracked.

"Now there's something we should've seen coming." Jason suddenly said smirking at Danny.

"Awww does poor ickle Danny have a thing for the 'traitor'?" Cameron teased in a mockingly sweet baby voice.

"Let's get out of here." Kara suddenly said.

Jason suddenly chuckled quietly to himself (-_gotcha sis._-) he thought as they left.

"I told you she wasn't going to like it." Simon said.

Jason shrugged

"Hey, Jas." Cameron said getting his attention. "You wouldn't happen to know how each of them blades, would you?" an evil grin appearing on his face.

Jason and Simon looked at each other before grinning themselves.

222222222222222222

I decided to leave it there. Heh heh. Don't worry though there will be more beybattles in further chapters (that include the Bladebreakers and Tiffany -winks-) we just haven't got there yet. Oh and if anyone would like to see the match between the Rogue Raiders and the Mythicals just let me know otherwise I'll keep it out.  
Moonlit Sea


	22. Hospital Visit

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:**  
**FireieGurl:** I'm soweee I know I said she'd be okay but I thought it might fit the story better if she wouldn't be.  
**Kristy Himura:** I'm glad you like it -smiles-  
**Puppalupp2008:** here's your update.  
**xXxAngel VxXx:** yeah, poor everyone. Seems like nothing will go right for them, huh.

And now dear readers I give you chapter twenty-one of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 21 - Hospital Visit.

Ray and Kai walked into the hospital. Ray had finally convinced Kai to come with him although it took a little more persuasion than he thought.

/FLASHBACK+

"Kai, I need you to come to the hospital with me." Ray said seeing the owner of Dranzer lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

Kai gave a quick glance over at Ray then resumed his ceiling staring.

"Kai, are you okay?" Ray asked walking over to him.

"Fine." He answered in a monotone voice.

(-_Whatever happened between you and Tyson must have been pretty big to put you in this mood._-) Ray thought.

"Is there something you want, Ray?" Kai asked his voice flat and emotionless

"I _need_ you to come to the hospital with me." He repeated then when he saw he would get no reply he added quietly "Tiffany's there."

Kai got up on his elbows and looked Ray. Ray was certain that he was about to get up and go with him but Kai surprised him by shrugging and lying back down.

"And that affects me… how?"

"What's gotten into you, Kai?" Ray asked partly amazed at his reaction.

Kai didn't answer but just continued to look at the ceiling.  
(-_What's wrong with me?_-) he wondered as Ray began to speak again but he wasn't listening (-_I should be… happy that Tiffany's been found. Tyson can finally stop worrying where she is._-)

"…I know you and her hadn't exactly gotten off to a good start but at least you could go for Tyson's sake. I mean what if…"

Kai thought back to the first time he met Tiffany. He could see that there was something about her that he didn't like and when she revealed that she was Tyson's sister he thought that Tyson would start to pay more attention to her than to him. It made him… jealous in a way, he remembered when he saw Tyson watching her and Max in the garden back at their place he may have seemed calm and collected but he was actually hurting a little, thinking that maybe Tyson would 'forget' all about him and go off with his sister.

"Kai? Kai? Hello?" Ray said waving a hand in front of the teens face but getting no reaction. (-_He must be in deep thought_.-) Ray thought (-_how do I get his attention? Hmmm… maybe if I…_-) Ray drew a deep breath then shouted "KAI!"

Kai jumped a little at the loud voice and looked over expecting to see Tyson but instead saw Ray. "What!" he said annoyed.

"Are you coming or not?" Ray said getting annoyed himself.

"Why should I bother?"

"Have it your way, Kai. Guess I'll just have to get either Tyson or Max to come with me. I just hope Tiffany's okay if not I just know they're gonna lose it." Shaking his head sadly as he headed towards the door.

"Don't bother." Kai said as Ray reached the door "I'll go." (-_Tyson's been through enough as it is_-) he thought.

Ray turned back to Kai a small smile on his face, "Thought you'd see it my way."

/END FLASHBACK+

Ray walked up to the desk and saw a lady with red hair, she looked about thirty-five.  
"I'm Ray Kon. I got a call that Tiffany Kino… North was here."

The lady looked down at her notes then said "Ah yes. Sally said you'd be down to see her."

"How is she?" Kai suddenly asked.

The lady sighed, "She's unconscious at the moment. If you'd like to follow me I'll take you to her."

"When was she found?" Ray asked as they walked towards Tiffany's 'room'.

"She was found by a passer-by in the park about an hour ago." The lady shook her head sadly before continuing. "I've never seen so many cuts and bruises before. She must've been in one hell of a fight."

Ray suddenly paled at what the nurse had said. (-_I should've paid more attention to what was going on around us._-) he thought. (-_Goodness knows _**_what_**_ they did to the poor girl_-)

As they walked into the room Tiffany was in Ray couldn't help but gasp at the state she was in. There were tubes and wires everywhere all connected to her, there was a massive bruise on her cheek as well as a few scratch marks on the rest of face.  
Ray looked over at Kai seeing the shock on his face then looked back over at Tiffany and walked slowly towards her.

"I'll leave you gentleman alone with her. Perhaps you can get a response that we weren't able to." Walking out.

Kai was suddenly glad that Ray had talked him into coming. He didn't think Tyson… or Max would have been able to cope at seeing Tiffany like this.

"Tiffany, I'm so sorry." Ray suddenly said quietly.

"Ray." Kai said walking over to him but Ray wasn't listening, he just kept looking at Tiffany. "Ray!" Kai grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face him. He was a little surprised to see a tear make its way down Ray's face. "It wasn't you fault."  
Suddenly Kai felt like he was having a deja vu moment, hadn't he said the same thing to Tyson?

111111111111111111111

Kenny sighed as he walked out of Tyson's room he then noticed Ray or Kai were nowhere to seen. Being too tired to wonder or care where they were he went to his room and fell quickly asleep.

Max came out of his room an hour or two later, he was surprised to see that Kai, Ray and Kenny weren't anywhere to be seen. He decided to see if Tyson was okay after not having seen him since earlier that day. He went over to his room surprised to see the door open. "Tyson?"

Tyson looked sadly over at his friend from the window, "Hey Max."

"How are you doing?" he asked sitting on Tyson's bed.

"To be honest, Max, I'm not really sure." Tyson said with a sigh as he joined Max on the bed.

"I know what you mean. I yelled at the Chief a couple of hours ago." He said.

Tyson looked confused, "Why?"

Max shrugged, " I can't really remember the reason." He sighed and looked down at the floor. "Tyson…"

"Hm?"

"Do you think she'll ever come back?"

"Of course she will." Tyson replied as cheerfully as he could.

Max shook his head sadly, "I don't."

Tyson was surprised by what Max had just said. He thought that out of all people Max would be the one to never give up hope -next to him that is-.

"What makes you say that?" he asked curiously.

"I guess you could call it an premonition."

This totally confused Tyson, what _was_ Max going on about?  
"Okay, Max. What's going on?" he finally asked his voice very serious.

Max looked up at Tyson seeing the confused and annoyed look upon his face.  
"It's just this dream I had last night." He began then looked down at his hands.

"What about it?"

"She… Tiffany b-be…" no matter how hard Max tried he just couldn't get himself to say _that_ word.

"What, Max? What did she do?" Tyson asked worriedly (-_please don't tell me he's gonna say what I think he is._-)

"She turned on us, Tyson." He said now looking at his friend.

Tyson paled at what he had just heard (-_it was just a stupid dream that Max had, Tiff wouldn't really do that, right? Right_.-) he told himself.

"Said that she was just using us to find out our teams secrets and that now she had her team would win the tournament." Max continued.

"Her team?" Tyson said momentarily confused.

"The Mythicals."

The more Tyson heard the more likely it sounded that Tiffany had actually done that.

"B-but you know the worse thing she said?"

Tyson shook his head not trusting his voice.

"Sh-she said that she didn't love me, that she could never love someone like me." A couple of tears fell down Max's face.

"Oh Max…" Tyson pulled the now crying blonde into a comforting hug and said soothingly "It's gonna be okay, Max. You'll see, everything's gonna turn out right." Rubbing the teen's back, but as he said these things he knew that he didn't believe them. What Max had said to him had made him think things about his sister he didn't think possible.  
'I was just wondering… did I go with Uncle because I wanted to see new places or to get away from you!' Tiffany's hurtful comment to him back when they went to see their uncle suddenly appearing in his head.

He then remembered the 'argument' he had with Kai and sighed. Had he lost the two people he cared most about? The more he thought about it the more he realised that Kai was right, Tiffany wouldn't have been moping about wondering about where he was. She would have been out there looking for him, so why wasn't he out looking for her?

"Tyson?"

Breaking from his thoughts Tyson looked down the teen in his arms.  
"Yeah, Max?"

"What's wrong? You look… sadder than I do." Max said joking a little.

Tyson gave half a smile at Max's attempt to cheer him up.  
"I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"I had an argument with Kai earlier." Looking over at the window.

"So what's new?" Max replied chuckling a little.

"I blamed him for everything that's happened." He continued ignoring what Max's comment.

"Everything?" Max asked a tad surprised.

Tyson nodded.

"Why?"

"I-I dunno. I was angry I guess."

"With Kai?" still a little confused.

Tyson shook his head, "Not really with him. I was just angry and I guess… I just… took it out on him." He now looked back at Max. "I think I lost him."

"You lost me a few minutes ago." Max said his face full of confusion.

Tyson chuckled at Max's remark.  
"Max… what would you say if I told you that… Kai and I are together… or least… we were."

"Serious?" Max said sitting up.

Tyson nodded and Max smiled.

"I thought something was going on between the two of you."

"You mean you don't mind?" Tyson said partly amazed.

Max chuckled, "Now where have I heard that line before?" he teased a little referring to when Tiffany had said it, after Tyson had caught her and Max kissing.

"Answer the question, Max."

"Why should I? It's not as if I have anything against Kai." Giving Tyson a smugish smile at his reply.

"Very funny, Max."

"Seriously though, Tyson. Why should I mind? Just because you prefer guys to girls doesn't make you any different to me." Max said.

Tyson smiled, "Thanks, Max."

Max smiled back and gave a nod, "Although I don't see how you could like Kai." He said teasingly with a slight chuckle.

A devilish smile appeared on Tyson's face, "That's it." Pouncing on poor unsuspecting Max and tickling him.

"No, Tyson! Please! Stop!" Max said through his laughter.

"Not a chance, Maxie!"

1111111111111111111111111111

Kai and Ray were still in Tiffany's hospital room when none other than the Mythicals walked in.

"What do you want?" Kai said coldly.

"Only to see how Tiffany is." Kara answered.

"She's unconscious, no thanks to you." Ray answered annoyed.

They were both stood in front of her so the others couldn't see.

"We had nothing to do with putting her here." Danny said trying to take a look but Kai blocked his view.

"You expect us to believe that." He said rhetorically.

"Personally, I don't care what you believe." Starlet suddenly said. "We came to apologise for Kara's stupid brother Jason."

Kai and Ray didn't move and looked at them with distrusting eyes.

Kara sighed, "My brother, -the one Tiff's brother fought- can be a little overprotective at times. And anyone who upsets me he takes it upon himself to 'get them back' so to speak."

Ray saw a flash of recognition on Kai's face before looking back over at them.  
"Your 'revenge' seems to have worked." He said bitterly and was about to say something else when Danny beat him to it.

"This wasn't suppose to happen!" Danny exclaimed.

"Forget it, Danny. They won't believe you no matter what you say. Let's just go." Starlet said turning to open the door.

"Why are you so angry with her anyway? Just because she left your team doesn't mean she deserves this." Ray suddenly said.

Starlet stopped in the doorway as if thinking Ray's words through then continued out closing the door behind her.

"Aren't you going to join her and leave." Kai said indicating that he wanted them to go.

Kara shook her head.  
"How long have you known Tiffany?" she suddenly asked taking one of the seats in the room.

Danny sat next to her while Ray and Kai remained standing.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ray asked a little confusion seeping into his voice.

Both Mythicals looked at each other and nodded before looking back at the two Bladebreakers.

"You may think you know her, but trust us, you don't." Danny said.

Intrigued by what Danny had just said Kai asked, "Meaning?"

"First answer the question, how long have you known her?" Kara said.

"About a month." Ray replied.

"Only a month?" Danny said surprised.

"Why so surprised?" Kai asked his voice flat and emotionless.

"She 'left' us a little over a year ago. We thought she'd gone back to the brother she always talked about." Danny answered.

"You mean Tyson?" Ray asked.

Kara gave a nod.

"He forgot all about her until she showed up and told him who she was." He added.

"Then we better let her tell you. When she's ready." Kara said standing up to leave. "We have to get going. I have a brother to beat in the finals." A devilish smile appearing on her face.

"Since you guys pulled out they go straight to the finals and face us." Danny explained.

Ray looked surprised as the two bladers left. (-_We pulled out? I thought Kai was only going to ask if they could postpone the match, but to take us out… that's not like him. This must have affected more than he let on. Wonder if that's the reason he and Tyson had an argument._-) he thought.

"I was only doing what I thought was best for the team." Kai said seeing the surprised look on Ray's face.

"What was best for the team or best for Tyson?" Ray asked rhetorically.

Kai turned a slight shade of pink and said quietly "Both."

Ray smiled, "Speaking of Tyson, we best get back and tell them all that Tiffany's okay."

Kai gave Ray a look that said 'you call this okay?'

"Well at least that we found her." He amended.

Kai gave a small chuckle and nodded.

000000

When they entered their hotel room they heard laughter and it sounded like it was coming from Tyson's room, they both looked at each other a little confused. Laughter was one thing they weren't expecting to hear especially not from Tyson. Then they heard "TYSON! STOP! PLEASE! I SURRENDER!" they both recognise the voice to be Max's. Driven by curiosity both Kai and Ray went over to see what was going on and were a little surprised at what they saw.  
There on the bed was Tyson and Max, Tyson was sitting on top of Max and was mercilessly tickling him. Ray cleared his throat to get their attention and both teens looked over. Tyson's eyes went wide when he saw Kai.

"Ray! Kai! Thank you!" Max said wiping a tear from his eye. "I thought Tyson was never going to stop!"

"What did you do to invoke the tickle wrath, Max?" Ray asked with a small smile.

Max shrugged, "All I was doing was teasing Tyson about how he like Kai, and the next thing I know Tyson pounces on me and starts tickling me."

"Uh huh." Ray said now knowing why Tyson was being so merciless in his tickling.

Tyson got up off Max and sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you both earlier." He apologised.

"Before you start apologising, Tyson, you should know that we've found Tiffany." Ray said.

Max sat up and looked at them both. Kai gave a nod as confirmation to what Ray had just said.

"Where is she? What happened to her? Is she okay?" Max asked hurriedly.

"In hospital." Kai answered.

"What?" Tyson said in shock hoping what he just heard wasn't true.

"H-hospital?" Max stuttered.

"Yeah, she got hurt pretty badly." Ray said. "Kai and I just returned from there."

"And you didn't think to tell or ask us!" Tyson suddenly shouted.

"And what would of you done, Tyson, hm?" Kai spat. "Start yelling and blaming the hospital staff."

Tyson jumped a little in surprise at the tone of Kai's voice. (-_Guess I really have lost him._-) he thought sadly.

"Come on guys, lets not fight, huh. The main thing is that at least we know she's safe and well." Max said trying to calm the situation down.

"Not unless you call unconscious 'well'." Kai muttered.

Ray sighed (-_way to go, Kai. Just make the situation worse why don't you._-)

"UNCONSCIOUS!" both Max and Tyson shouted.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" a voice behind Kai and Ray said.

"We found Tiffany." Ray answered turning to Kenny.

"You did? Where?" he asked.

"Sh-she's in h-hospital." Max said still trying to take in what he heard.

"Is she okay?"

"Sh-she's unconscious." Tyson answered still in a little shock.

"Oh."

"We should all get some rest." Kai suddenly said. "Ray and I will take you to see her tomorrow."

"Why thank you, Master." Tyson said sarcastically to which Max gave a small giggle.

Kai glared at him then walked off to his room.

"I better get going, before Tyson decides to tickle me to death." Max said getting up off the bed "Night, Ray, Chief, Tyson."

"Night, Max." Ray replied.

"I think I'm gonna go over the data I got on the next team we're gonna face." Kenny said.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you, Chief." Ray said.

"What do you mean, Ray?" Kenny asked slightly confused.

"Kai pulled us out." He explained.

"He what?" Tyson said amazed.

"Kai did that?" Kenny said surprised.

"His reason was that he was doing what he thought best for the team." Ray continued, "Although I think it was more for _someone else_." Looking at Tyson.

(-_Wow, Kai did that for me? Now there's something I never thought would happen._-) he sighed inwardly (-_that makes me feel even more guilty for blaming him earlier._-) Tyson thought.

00000

The next day Kai and Ray took Max, Kenny and Tyson to see Tiffany. Tyson and Max were so shocked at the state she was in that the others thought they had turned in statues. They all stood there in silence before Max finally said something.

"Tiffany. Oh Tiffany, what happened to you?" walking over to her and holding her hand.

Tyson's shock had turned into anger and fists shook by his side.

Seeing this Kenny hesitantly asked, "Tyson? You okay?"

Tyson didn't answer but instead ran out of the room surprising everyone. Ray looked over Kai to see if he would go after him, but Kai made no effort in going after the blue haired teen. After a couple more seconds Ray decided to go after Tyson himself.

222222222

Hope you like the chap.  
Moonlit Sea


	23. Recovery

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:  
Puppalupp2008:** here's the update.  
**-Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-:** -chuckles- not if Tyson gets to Jason first. -winks-  
**TalasGurl:** awww, thank you!  
**FireieGurl:** goodness knows what was going through Kai's head at the time. Here's the update.  
**Loveisagiftuseitwisely:** thanks.  
**xXxAngel VxXx:** hope your computer's better, here's the update.

And now dear readers I give you chapter twenty-two of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 22 - Recovery.

Ray followed Tyson after his 'quick' departure from his sister's hospital room. He found him outside the building, fists still shaking by his side.

"Tyson, you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied sharply.

But Ray found it lacked the sharpness it needed.  
"You wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Ray. The people who did this aren't going to get away with it."

"What are you going to do?" Ray asked a little worry seeping into his voice.

"I'm gonna make them pay if it's the last thing I do!" he said angrily.

"Tyson, perhaps you should hold your 'revenge' plans until after Tiffany's wakes up."

Tyson turned to Ray having anger, hatred, hurt and sadness in his eyes.  
"Why?"

Ray could see that he had been crying seeing the trails of the tears that had been left behind.  
"Because that way she can tell us what happen. If you go after them now you might end up doing more harm than good." He reasoned.

"You sound just like Kai! Thinking that you know my sister better than I do! Thinking that you're doing what you think is best for me! Well let me tell you something, Ray!" Tyson shouted.

"And what would that be, Tyson." he said calmly.

Tyson's anger suddenly deflated upon Ray's words.  
"I'm sorry." He said his shoulder slouching as he looked down at the ground. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you, Ray. It's just with the way Tiffany is and Kai not talking to me… I guess it all became too much."

Ray walked over to Tyson and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's okay, Tyson. She'll be all right and as for Kai…give it a couple of days. Let things blow over then see if he wants to talk."

Tyson looked up at Ray.  
"Thanks." He gave him a sad smile and walked off.

Ray decided to leave him to him thoughts and went back to the others.

111111111111111111111

"She'll be okay, Max." Kenny said reassuringly.

Max gave a nod still looking at the unconscious girl. (-_Please wake up, Tiffany_.-) he thought (-_I'm so sorry about what I said to you. I'd do anything to see your beautiful smile again. Anything._-)

Ray then walked in and Kai noticed that he was 'Tysonless'.

"Hey, Ray. Where's Tyson?" Kenny asked.

"He wondered off."

"Is he okay?"

Ray shook his head sadly.  
"He's really upset and with Tiffany the way she is, it pushed him over the edge."

Kai suddenly felt guilty. Why didn't he go after Tyson instead of Ray? It wasn't as if Tyson really meant those things he said. So why was he so annoyed with him? He then felt a pair of eyes on him and looked over from the window to where everyone else was. He saw Ray was giving a mean look then a few seconds later he looked back at Max and Tiffany.

"We should probably get going." Kenny said.

"You guys go on. I wanna stay with Tiffany a little longer." Max said never taking his eyes off her.

"Don't stay too long, Max." Ray said understandingly.

Max gave a nod and Kenny and Ray left but just as Kai was about to walk out Max said, "I know what happened between you and Tyson, Kai."

Kai turned to him a tad surprised.

"And you have to know that he didn't mean it."

"Sounds like he meant it to me."

Max shook his head.  
"You should've seen how upset he looked. He likes you, Kai." For the first time since Max entered the room he took his eyes off Tiffany and turned to Kai. "A lot, and it's killing him knowing that you might never talk to him again."

"Why do you care anyway, Max." Kai said.

"I'm not just saying all this because I'm going out with his sister if that's what you mean, Kai. Tyson's my best friend and he doesn't deserve the cold shoulder act that you're giving him. Sure he can be stubborn and stupid at times but that's the way he is, and that's the reason you like him, right?"

Kai was a little shocked about how deep Max's words were, he never knew Max could be so… deep. His words sounded like they came straight from his heart.

Max turned back to Tiffany.  
"He's also afraid that he's now lost the two people he loves most…" he gave Kai a quick look as he said, "You…" then looked back at Tiffany. "…and his sister."

"Tyson thinks he's lost me" Kai said quietly but Max didn't reply and stayed looking at Tiffany.

(-_You're gonna be alright Tiffany. Please, you have to be. I don't think I could live with myself knowing those were the last words I said to you._-) Max thought a few tears dropping onto her hand as he held it.

/FLASHBACK+

Max gave her an annoyed look. "You can't tell me it's nothing. You practically ran away from the guy!" he said nearly shouting.

Tiffany looked down at the ground.  
"He-he's… someone I've tried to forget." She said solemnly.

Max's anger grew, "Are you telling me that you're just going out with me to get back him!"

Tiffany looked up immediately, "No Max, it's nothing like that!" her voice was small and pleading. Tears starting to form in her eyes. "You gotta believe me… please!" her last word barely above a whisper.

/END FLASHBACK+

(-_I do believe you, Tiffany. I do._-)

111111111111111111111

Tyson walked around the city wondering how his life got so messed up. Things were going so well, his sister had returned after many years, he and Kai had got together, life was perfect. So what happened? How did everything fall apart so rapidly? He sighed as he continued to wonder not even knowing or caring where he was going. (-_Kai, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you._-) he thought sadly. (-_Will you ever forgive me or is this the way things are gonna be from now on?_-) he sighed once again. The next couple of days would be rough and what was worse was that there was no one to support him, to comfort him. Sure there was Max, Ray and the Chief but that wasn't the same as getting support and comfort from a loved one. He thought back to how Kai had comforted him when Ray told them Tiffany had been 'taken'. He would no longer get that, thanks to his stupidity.

"Kai." He said quietly with a sigh, as a tear rolled down is cheek.

111111111111111111111

It had been a couple of days since Tiffany had been brought to the hospital. Max stayed with her constantly only leaving for food, drink and bathroom breaks. Tyson grew more depressed as each day went by, which started to worry Kenny and Ray. And Kai just kept his distance from everyone. Then one day just as Max was coming back from having a quick breakfast he saw someone else in Tiffany's room.

"Who the hell are you?" he said walking in.

The person turned round and Max recognised them as being a member of the Mythicals. He growled.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing." Referring to Tiffany.

"Why should you care, you're the ones who put her here!"

They sighed, "I guess I deserve that." Then looked back at Tiffany. "You know you're lucky."

"And why's that?"

"Because she loves you."

That statement surprised Max.

"I guess I better get going." Starting to walk out.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Max asked.

"Know what? That she loves you?"

Max nods and the person smiled.

"I saw the way she was looking at you at that 'tournament gathering'." They then left leaving Max alone with his thoughts.

111111111111111111111

Ray walked into the main room from his room and saw Kenny sitting on the sofa looking very worried.

"How's Tyson doing?" he asked taking a seat next to him.

"I wish I knew." Kenny said sadly. "He won't come out of his room. I've tried everything!"

"Did you tell him that there was a free all you can eat buffet downstairs?" Ray joked.

"Yeah… it didn't work."

Ray sighed, "Kai's not much better either. I think he's returning to his old ways of not letting anyone get close or showing any emotion."

"Who'd a thought that one person could bring this team down so easily." Kenny suddenly said.

Ray gave a small quiet chuckle that was exactly what he thought the day he got the phone call about Tiffany being in hospital.

"Things will look up, Chief. Just give it time."

"We give it much more time and I doubt we'll have any team left. Kai will probably leave… again. If Tiffany doesn't make it then Max will become depressed and Tyson will most probably try to kill himself."

"Nice to see you're looking on the bright side." Ray said a tad sarcastically.

"As far as I can see, Ray. There _is_ no bright side."

"Sure there is, Chief. Tiffany will wake up, Kai will forgive Tyson, they'll get back together and Tyson will come out of his depression."

"Kai and Tyson are… er were together?" Kenny said slightly amazed.

Ray nodded, "You didn't work that out when Kai was comforting Tyson?"

"To be honest I was more shocked that Kai even cared that Tyson was upset."

"I guess it was a little strange to see Kai openly showing his emotions like that."

Kenny nodded and the phone rang.  
"I'll get it." Getting up to answer it.

"And I'll see if I can get any movement outta Tyson." walking over to Tyson's room.

"Hello?"

"Chief!" Max's excited and hurried voice said "Geteveryonedownhererightnow!"

"Slow down, Max! I can't understand you." Kenny said.

"Sorry." Came a hurriedly reply, he then took a deep breath and began again. "Get everyone down here right away!"

"But w…" Kenny didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Max hung up.

Kenny looked at the phone in his hand for a few moments, blinking a couple of times, then suddenly shouted, "RAY!"

Ray came rushing out of Tyson's room.  
"What is it, Chief? What's wrong?"

"Max just called he wants us to get down to the hospital right away."

"Then let's get going." Ray said heading for the door.

"Uh… all of us, Ray."

Ray turned back to Kenny "Oh." Knowing what that meant.

"Yeah. So I'll go get Tyson and you get Kai." Heading off to Tyson's room.


	24. Not What It Seems

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N: **  
**Loveisagiftuseitwisely:** thanks hope you like this one too.  
**-Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-:** yeah, I had to end it there -chuckles-  
**FireieGurl:** poor Tyson and bad Kai? Hmmm… I wonder if you'll think that after this chapter? As for things getting better… no worries they will.  
**xXxAngel VxXx:** I'm glad to hear you're computers okay now. Yeah, it's strange when Tyson's depressed, huh?  
Anonymous (who ever you may be -shrugs-): I put it down to a reader/reviewer vote whether to have yaoi in this story or not. (and I think you can guess who won). Thanks anyway.  
**TalasGurl:** thanks, I'll try and update sooner.

And now dear readers I give you chapter twenty-three of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 23 - Not What It Seems.

Tiffany slowly opened her eyes and looked around although things were still a little blurry. (-_Where am I?_-) she thought, as she continued to look round things gradually came into focus. (-_A hospital room? But how did I get here?_-) she wondered (-_the last thing I remember was… was… oh hell, I can't remember_.-) she then fell something warm and heavy on her hand, she looked over and saw a blonde teen sitting at her bedside. His head was down on the bed and he appeared to be sleeping. She looked at him a tad confused, she felt like she knew him and yet… she didn't. Then she had a sudden urge to do something. Slowly she got up careful not to wake the sleeping teen and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then whispered, "Max."

Max slowly awoke from his slumber and looked up with sleepy eyes, he saw Tiffany sitting up and looking at him. (-_Tiffany?_-) he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked again thinking he was dreaming, but she was still there, still looking at him. (-_She's awake!_-)  
"Tiffany!" Max said with joy as he jumped up and hugged her.

Tiffany was surprised by his reaction (-_why is he hugging me? I-I don't even know him._-)  
"Um, do I know you?" she finally asked.

Max released her from the hug and looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"Tiffany, it's me, Max." he said slightly confused.

"Max?" she repeated.

Max nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any Max."

Max's heart sank upon hearing those words. (-_She-she doesn't remember me?_-) he felt like crying and could feel his heart breaking.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, seeing the happiness being replaced with sadness

"I-I gotta go make a phone call." Max said hesitantly and walked out.

"Okay." (-_Poor guy. He looked so sad when I told him I didn't know him. And yet for some strange reason I feel like I _**_do_**_ know him._-) she sighed as she looked out the window. (-_If only my brother was here._-)

111111111111111111111

Max's head felt like it was going to explode with the amount of questions he had. Why didn't she remember him? What did they do to her? He sat outside the room for a few moments before realising that he should ring the others and let them know. He made his way to the nearest phone and dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"Chief! Geteveryonedownhererightnow!" all his feelings were conflicting with each other and he didn't even know if he was making any sense.

"Slow down, Max! I can't understand you." Came Kenny's reply.

"Sorry." He took a deep breath trying to regain control over his emotions again. "Get everyone down here right away!"

"But w…" Max hung up before Kenny could finish.

He sighed. What now? Go back to Tiffany's room and wait for them? He didn't think he could do that, especially with what happened earlier. No, he _knew_ he couldn't, he'd just wait for them outside.

111111111111111111111

"Come on, Tyson. Max said we've got to get to the hospital!" Kenny said trying for the third time to get the blue haired blader out of bed.

"Leave me alone." Came a muffled reply.

"But what if it's got something to do with Tiffany? Surely you wouldn't want to miss it." Kenny tried again. Okay, so he _knew_ it had something to do with her, Max wouldn't of rung otherwise but he was running out of ideas.

Gradually a head popped out from beneath the covers.  
"Tiffany?" came a weak and shy voice. It really didn't sound like Tyson at all.

Kenny groaned inwardly.  
"Yes Tiffany. You remember, your sister."

Tyson sank under the covers again, "My sister's gone." He said sadly.

Kenny was starting to get annoyed at Tyson's unwillingness to co-operate and was about to say something when Kai walked in and flung the covers off the bed. Tyson looked up at him annoyed and Kai couldn't help but give a small blush at the half naked teen.

"Tyson, get up and get changed." He said in an orderly tone his voice remaining emotionless.

"Make me." Tyson said defiantly.

If this was any other time Kai would have be happy to do so but instead he turned to Kenny.

"Have him dressed and ready in five minutes." He 'ordered' then walked out.

It made Kenny wonder what Ray had said to him to get that kind of reaction.

"Damn cold hearted, know-it-all." Tyson muttered.

"Come on, Tyson. Let's go see Tiffany and Max."

Sighing Tyson agreed and began to change as Kenny left the room.

111111111111111111111

Max sat outside the hospital waiting for the others. He sighed as he remembered what Tiffany said 'I'm sorry but I don't know any Max.' the next thing he knew someone waving a hand in front of his face saying "Maaax."

"Hm?" as he looked up and saw the others. "Oh, hey guys." He said as cheerily as he could.

"What's wrong? Your call sounded urgent." Kenny said.

"Tiffany's awake." He said half mumbling.

"That's great." Ray said.

"Yeah." Max added sadly.

"You see, Tyson. I told you it was something to do with her." Kenny said turning to him.

"Hm?" Tyson responded not really paying attention.

"Your sister's awake." Kai suddenly said.

"T-Tiffany? TIFFANY!" he shouted as he ran into the hospital.

Kai felt an all to familiar ache in his heart as he watched Tyson run off.

"Tyson, wait there's something you should know." Max said after him but it was too late Tyson was already gone.

111111111111111111111

Tiffany sat looking out the window trying to take in what the doctor had told her. 'You have temporary short term amnesia.' His voice said in her head. (-_Guess that would explain how I know that guy but don't_.-) she thought. Suddenly the door swung open and she looked over at it, surprised at who she saw.

"T-Tyson?"

"Tiffany."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Tyson went over and hugged her, which she gladly returned.

"Tyson, what are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate you coming."

Tyson broke the hug and looked at her strangely.

"What?" that was the second time she had received a strange look.

"Don't you remember?" he finally said.

Tiffany sighed, "Wish I could. The doctor says that I've got temporary short term amnesia."

"Oh." Was all Tyson could say.

"Care to fill in the gaps." She chuckled.

For the first time in days Tyson smiled, "I'll do my best."

111111111111111111111

"She doesn't remember you?" Ray repeated as Max told them what happened earlier.

Max nodded.

"It makes you wonder what they actually did to her to make her forget." Kenny said.

They entered Tiffany's room and heard a small giggle. Sure enough just as Max had said there sat Tiffany awake and well…ish.

"Oh, hello." She said noticing them.

Tyson turned to see who she was talking to and smiled.  
"Sis, these are my friends. Kenny, Ray, Max who you already know and the grumpy one over there is Kai." He introduced.

Tiffany gave Tyson a look that said 'you're right, Ty. He is cute.' To which Tyson blushed.

"Nice to meet you all."

"So… uh how are you feeling, Tiffany?" Ray asked.

"Fine, thank you." (-_He's cute too._-) she thought (- _trust Tyson to surround himself with cute guys._-) she then looked over at Max. "Um, Ty tells me that we were going out."

Kai gave a small low growl at what Tiffany had just called Tyson. Thanks to this little escapade those two would become closer and he and Tyson would become more distant. He looked Tyson and saw him laugh for the first time in days. -Not that he would know of course- he couldn't help but give a small smile, seeing his Tyson cheery and happy once again.

"Tyson, we need to talk." Kai suddenly found himself saying.

The whole room went silent.

"Sure, Kai." He went to leave but Tiffany suddenly grabbed his wrist. He looked at her seeing worry and uneasiness in her eyes.

(-_I just met these people, Ty. Please don't leave me alone with them._-) she thought.

"But maybe later." He added.

Kai gave a small quiet sigh that was barely noticeable, "Whatever." And walked out.

Max looked between Tyson and the door -which Kai had just went through- before deciding on following Kai.

111111111111111111111

Kai walked out of the hospital. He need to clear his head, his worst fear had come true. Tiffany _had_ taken Tyson away from him… kind of.

"Hey, Kai. Wait up!" a voice said.

Kai recognised it as Max's.  
"I want to be alone, Max." he said.

"I take it you and Tyson still haven't sorted things out yet." Max said catching up with him.

Kai kept on walking ignoring Max which unknowingly gave him the answer.

"Did you think about what I said?" Max continued.

Kai stopped and looked at him.  
"Shouldn't you be your _girlfriend_." He said a tad bitterly.

"I don't think she's mine anymore." Max answered solemnly, "Especially if the way she looked at Ray was any indication." Now looking at the floor.

Kai suddenly felt sorry for Max. At least Tyson knew who he was and what they shared, but for Max it appeared that it had been completely wiped from Tiffany's memory.

"I'm sure she'll remember, Max." he inwardly winced as he heard how cold his voice was.

"Looks like we both have the same problem." Max said looking up at Kai.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "And that would be…"

"We both fell for Kinomiya's who now want nothing to do with us." He replied "…Kinda."

Kai gave a small smile and nodded then continued on his way.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Suit yourself."

Max caught up with him once again and they continued to walk in a comfortable silence.

111111111111111111111

Two days later Tiffany was released from the hospital and they all headed back to her place. Since the tournament was over there was no point in staying at the hotel anymore. As Tiffany got out of the car Jon ran over to her.

"Miss Tiffany! Thank heavens you alright!" he said.

She smiled at him and nodded.  
"Jon, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She held out her arm as Tyson walked up next to her. "This is Tyson, my brother."

Jon looked partly shocked.

"He knows who I am, except for the brother part." Tyson said.

"Oh yeah." She giggled, "I forgot."

Tyson looked at her, "I hope you don't intend to use that as an excuse from now on."

Tiffany gave him an innocent look.  
"Would I do that?"

"Yes."

She giggled.

(-_And so it begins._-) Kai thought.


	25. Time To Get You Back

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:** okay there's a little Kai/Max in this chap. Just thought I'd give you all a little warning.  
**MyOwnWoRLD:** here's the update.  
**You/Kai fic fan:** thanks.  
**Loveisagiftuseitwisely:** thanks.  
**Cheeky Rhbadcat:** -smiles- thank you  
**xXxAngel VxXx:** yeah, poor Max and Kai.  
**FireieGurl:** uh huh, but things will look up soon.  
**-Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-:** awww thank you.

And now dear readers I give you chapter twenty-four of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 24 - Time To Get You Back.

Ray lay on his bed resting. This was turning out to be one of the strangest trips they'd ever had. There came a knock at the door.  
"Come in."

The door opened and Tiffany walked in.

Ray sat up, "Tiffany, anything wrong?" he asked.  
Over the past few days Tiffany hadn't strayed far from Tyson's side. So it was unusual to see her without him.

"I was wondering if you could help me." She said walking over to him and taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Sure."

"There's a few things that my brother refuses to tell me or answer." She said in a shy voice.

"Like what?" Ray asked now curious.

"Well he told me back at the hospital that he's got a 'thing' for Kai. But everytime I ask him why he doesn't do anything about it. He snaps at me and says it's none of my business." She explained.

Ray sighed, "That's kinda a touchy subject for him."

"Why?"

"Perhaps you should ask him. It's not really my place to say."

"But he won't answer me, and every time I go and ask Kai he just glares at me and walks off." Tiffany said.

Ray looked surprised, "You asked Kai?"

She nodded, "Is there something wrong with that?" she asked innocently.

"No, I'm just surprised that's all."

Tiffany looked confused and didn't say anything for a few moments then said, "How am I suppose to help my brother if I don't even know what's wrong?" she stated with an annoyed sigh.

Ray gave a small smile.  
"Just don't tell them I told you, okay?"

She nodded.

"Before your 'accident' Tyson and Kai were a couple, but after you went 'missing' it affected Tyson greatly. To the point where he shut himself away in his room refusing to talk to anyone, even Kai. I'm not quite sure what happened but I think they must've had an argument or something, as they now refuse to talk to each other." Ray explained.

"So that explains it." She smiled. "Thanks Ray."

00000

Max was on his way to Ray's room, he was hoping he could help him in getting Tiffany 'back', but as he opened the door he heard, "Thanks Ray." He peeked in and was just in time to see Tiffany give him a kiss on the cheek.

Ray blushed, "N-no problem."

Max immediately slammed the door close and felt a tear run down his face. Ray was using her memory loss to get her for himself, Max gave a small growl and headed off in the direction of the only person he felt he could now trust. Kai. After all they were practically in the same boat.

111111111111111111111

In his room Kai sat looking out the window into the garden below. Tyson and Kenny were there, Tyson was actually doing some training without anyone telling him to. A small smile came to Kai's lips as he watched the teen train but it soon disappeared as he remembered that they might never be together again. He was so busy watching Tyson that he didn't hear someone opening his door and jumped when it slammed. Kai turned to yell at the person and was surprised to see a sad looking Max. He was leaning against the door with his head down as if looking at the floor.

"Max."

The blonde didn't move or make any indication that he even heard Kai. After taking one last look out the window Kai went over to him.

"Max." putting a hand on the teen's shoulder.

Max's head shot up, "What!" he snapped "Oh, hey, Kai."

Kai looked at him and saw the trail of the tear.  
"Why are you here?"

"Because you're the only person I can trust." Max replied, pushing himself away from the door and sitting on Kai's bed.

Kai didn't know whether to be surprised or flattered.

"I hate him, Kai." Max suddenly said "I _hate_ him."

"Hate who?" walking over and sitting next to him.

"Ray! That's who!"

(-_Ray? Why would Max hate Ray?_-) Kai wondered.

As if reading his thoughts Max went on to explain.  
"I was going to see if Ray could help me with Tiffany but when I got there I saw her kiss him!" another tear made it's way down his face.

Kai gave a silent growl at the mention of Tiffany's name then he got an idea.  
"Max, you want to get Tiffany back?"

"That's a stupid question, Kai." Max replied.

"Then why don't we kill two birds with one stone." He said.

Max gave him a confused look.

"We get both _Kinomiya's_ where it hurts." A small smirk making it's way on his face.

Max understood what Kai meant and gave a slight evil smile but one thing still puzzled him.

"How does that work for me? Tyson's obvious but Tiffany's lost her memory, remember?"

"Maxie, Maxie." Kai said with a shake of his head. "Do you not know the meaning of temporary?" he said rhetorically.

Max chuckled. This was going to be fun.

111111111111111111111

"Anyone seen Kai?" Tyson asked at dinner that evening.

"Nope." Ray answered.

"What about Max?" Tiffany asked.

Kenny shook his head.

"Someone mention us?" a voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned round and almost died in shock. There in the doorway way was Max and Kai but what everyone was staring at was the fact that the two were holding hands.

(-**_Please_**_ tell me I'm not seeing what I think I am._-) Tyson thought.

(-_Oooookay. that's… certainly different._-) Tiffany thought.

(-_Who are those two trying to fool._-) Ray wondered then caught the look of hurt in Tyson's eyes. (-_Oh._-)

Kai and Max walked in and took their seats.

"So…uh you two, when did this happen?" Kenny asked nervously.

"Today." Max answered casually, then looked over at Tiffany who smiled at him. It appeared she didn't really mind. (-_I told Kai it wouldn't work on her._-) he thought sadly.

Tyson kept staring at Kai in total shock.

"Something wrong, Kinomiya?" Kai asked coldly.

Tyson shook his head.

"Then stop staring."

Tyson looked sadly down at the table. Kai smiled inwardly, he knew it would work. The thing was he didn't think Max would be able to keep this up. For it didn't seem to have any effect on Tiffany at all but then something about her caught his eye.  
Dinner was served a few moments later. Tiffany excused herself saying she needed to get something. Tyson stared down at his dinner then pushed it away saying he wasn't hungry and went up to his room.

"Okay, you two. You can drop with the act now." Ray said.

"Act? Whatever are you talking about, Ray?" Max asked.

"You're both trying to make Tyson and Tiffany jealous."

"You're dreaming, Ray." Kai said. "Tyson doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"Oh really." (-_Then why put up with this charade?_-) Ray thought.

111111111111111111111

Tiffany was on her way back from the kitchen when she heard the conversation. She was angry when she heard what Kai had just said. (-_So… he's playing with my bro, huh? Well we'll just have to teach him that no one messes with Kinomiya's. Especially not with my brother._-) she went up to Tyson's room forgetting about everything else. She knocked on the door.  
"Tyson? Tyson, can I come in?" she got no reply but walked in anyway.

Tyson was lying on his bed looking up at Dragoon.

"Hey." Tiffany smiled taking a seat next to him. Still she got no answer. (-_Hmmm. I know._-) she snatched Dragoon out of Tyson's hand, which got an immediate reaction.

"Hey! Give that… oh hey, Tiff."

"I want you to know that it's just an act to get you jealous." She said handing Dragoon back to him.

"Huh?" Tyson said placing Dragoon back in his pocket.

"Kai and Max."

"Oh. Like I'd care anyway." Lying back on the bed.

Tiffany gave a small giggle. "Oh you care alright. And I know of a way to get them back."

"Them?" Tyson looked at her partly confused.

"What? You didn't think that it affected me too?"

Tyson shrugged, "Well yeah, kinda."

"Well it did, I just didn't show it as much."

"So you remember then." He said to which she gave a nod. "What's this idea you have anyway?" now curious.

"First, tell me. What do you think of Ray?"

Tyson blinked, "Ray?" he asked.

Tiffany again nodded.

Tyson shrugged again.  
"He's okay."

"Do you think he's cute?" she asked.

"I guess. W…" a sudden grin appeared on his face when he realised what Tiffany was planning. "But what about you? How are you going to get Max back? It's not like you can go out with Kenny."

Tiffany chuckled, "No, but I have someone in mind. First we have to convince Ray."

111111111111111111111

"No way, Tyson." Ray said once Tyson told him their 'plan'.

"Ah come on, Ray. Please."

"No!"

Tiffany sighed this was getting them nowhere.

"It's only until Kai gives in." Tyson said.

"Tyson, you know as well as I do that Kai _doesn't_ give in." Ray stated, "Why not go ask the Chief?"

"Because he's not cute enough." Tiffany suddenly stated. "No offence to him or anything."

Ray gave a small blush.  
"You… think I'm… cute."

"Would we be here otherwise?" Tyson said sarcastically rhetorical.

Ray shook his head, "Sorry, Tyson. But I won't do it."

Before Tyson could say another word Tiffany said, "Then do it for me."

"Huh?"

"Seeing Tyson happy makes me happy and you wouldn't want to see me sad. Would you, Ray?" giving him a puppy dog look.

Ray looked from Tiffany to Tyson and back to Tiffany.  
"Okay! Fine! You win, I'll do it."

She smiled, "I knew you'd see it our way."

"Just remind me never to get on the wrong side of either of you. You're a menace when you're both together." He joked to which the two laughed.

"Just don't do it too quickly or it'll seem phoney." Tiffany added.

"You mean like Max and Kai's 'sudden' relationship." Ray said.

She nodded.

"Okay, so now we've got Ray. Tell me who you're planning to 'hook-up' with." Tyson said intrigued.

Tiffany just smiled, "You'll see tomorrow. I need both of you to come though."

"Sure." Tyson said.

Ray just nodded.

111111111111111111111

Later that night when she was sure everyone was asleep Tiffany crept out of the house, went over to her car and drove off to a place where they would always meet. She parked her car in the car park and walked behind the twenty-four hour store. She waited for a couple of minutes then decided to give Firefly a little 'exercise', placing her blade on her launcher and launching it. No sooner had she done this, another blade suddenly appeared and began attacking Firefly. Tiffany gave a smirkish smile.

"Firefly, Thunder Strike!"

But to Tiffany's surprise a second blade appeared and before she had time to react Firefly was sailing through the air. She caught the blade expertly and said, "I see you brought a friend."

"Hope you don't mind." A voice said out of the darkness.

Tiffany shrugged, "Didn't think you'd be able to keep it from her. How's your brother, Kara? He still beating people up?" she asked sarcastically.

Kara walked out of the shadows along with Danny. They both caught their blades as expertly as Tiffany caught Firefly.

"That's not funny, Tiffany."

"Did I say I was?" she retorted. Her anger showing clearly in her eyes.

"Why did you call us here anyway?" Danny said hoping to avoid an argument between the two.

"You mean why did I called _you_ here." She corrected.

Danny gave her a look that said, 'just get on with it.'

"I… kinda need your help."

"And why should we help you?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Try the fact that if I wanted to I could put your brother in jail for what he did to me!" Tiffany snapped.

Kara gave a small growl and Tiffany looked to Danny.

"I need you to pretend we're going out again."

"What?" the two Mythicals said in unison.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Look, I'll explain everything tomorrow. Right now I just need you to say yes."

Danny gave a nod too shocked to speak and Kara glared daggers at her.

"Great. I'll see you guys then say…"

"In the lobby of your fathers business." Kara interrupted with a small smile.

"Fine." (-_Like I didn't know _**_that_**_ was coming._-) she thought sarcastically. She turned to go then said, "Oh and before you start planning my funeral, Kara. I'd tell him how you feel. It worked for me and Max." she felt a sudden ache in her heart after saying that but decided to ignore it and continued back to her car.

Danny looked over at Kara a confused look on his face.  
"What's she talking about, Kara?"

Kara suddenly turned a slight shade of pink.

111111111111111111111

The next day Tyson, Ray and Tiffany all went out early leaving Max, Kenny and Kai alone in the house.

"Kai, I don't think this is working." Max said.

"It's working fine, Max." Kai replied as he leaned back into the chair, his eyes closed.

"For you maybe but it doesn't seem to affect Tiffany."

Kai opened one eye and looked over at Max.  
"Oh no. You may not have seen it, Max but I did."

"Seen what?" Max asked.

"The look of hurt in her eyes." Closing his eye.

"Really?" Max asked a tad excited.

Kai gave a nod.

"Then maybe she _does_ remember." He said happily talking more to himself than to Kai.

"Any of you seen Tyson or Ray?" Kenny asked walking in. He was surprised to see both Kai and Max sitting apart from each other.

Kai opened his eyes and sat up at the mention of Tyson's name then gave a slight worried look when he heard that Ray was also 'missing'.

"Hey, if you two are suppose to be together. Why are you sitting apart?"

"Uh…" Max said trying to come up with a reason. "I'm annoyed with Kai."

Kai looked at Max and raised an eyebrow. (-_He's annoyed with me? Surely he could of come up with something better than that._-) but he decided to play into the role anyway considering there was no other choice. He got up, walked over to Max and sat next to him at which Max conveniently turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, Maxie." He said a tad seductively "I didn't mean to annoy you."

Max gave a small blush at how Kai's voice sounded making the scene only _more_ 'convincing'.

"Er… I think I'll go see if anyone else has… um seen them." Kenny said backing up out of the room.

After making sure Kenny was gone Kai turned back to Max.  
"You're annoyed with me?" he asked in a 'that was the best you could come up with' tone.

Max shrugged, "It was all I could think of. Besides it worked, didn't it." Giving Kai a cheeky smile.

"Max." Kai said as he sat back down next to him "Sometimes you're so like Tyson it's scary." Giving a small chuckle.

Max didn't know whether that was a compliment or an insult.  
"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes and no. You become much more like Tyson and I think I'll give up going after him and stick with you instead."

Max gulped seeing the predatory look that shone in Kai's eyes.

2222222222222  
If I missed anyone out in the review thanks I'm sorry.


	26. The War Has Began

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:** I sure hope this chapter doesn't disappoint any of you.  
**CheekyRhbadcat:** I'm glad you liked it. I hope Kai's reaction doesn't disappoint too much.

**xXxAngel VxXx:** hey, no problem. I liked it -smiles- Kai and Max evil? Well… I guess they are in a way. 'Cuse me a moment -runs away from annoyed Kai and Max-

Tyson: guess that means we can finish off the rest of the reviews. Hey, Tiff.  
Tiffany: yeah.  
Ray: I wouldn't count on it. She's coming back.  
Tyson: damn it.  
Moonlit Sea: okay sorry about that. Now where was I… oh yeah.

**-Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-:** perfect? Hmmm that's a new one.

**MyOwnWoRLD:** here's the update.

**You/Kai fic fan:** an insane Kenny? Now there's something you don't see everyday. Where will Kai and Max's -takes a quick look around- 'relationship' go? As long as they don't come anywhere near me I don't care. I think they wanna kill me -looks worried-  
Tyson: hey!  
Moonlit Sea: what?  
Tyson: I want Kai back with me!  
Tiffany: and Max back with me!  
Moonlit Sea: okay okay already. Sheesh

**TalasGurl:** I'm glad you liked it.

**FireieGurl:** don't worry it's defiantly gonna end a tyka -smiles-

Tyson: phew. That's good.  
Moonlit Sea: -chuckles-

And now dear readers I give you chapter twenty-five of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 25 - The War Has Began.

"Where are we?" Tyson asked as he looked around.

"Uh… nowhere of importance." Tiffany answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Tiffany." A voice said. The three turned round upon hearing it. Tyson growled when he saw who it was.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Ray asked as he saw Kara and Danny.

"Um… you see they're or at least he is part of the 'plan'." She said nervously.

"Please don't tell me you intend to pretend that you're going out that _that_!" Tyson said his annoyance clear.

"Um… yeah." Looking away from them.

"Are you crazy!" Tyson nearly shouted.

"Tyson, calm down." Ray said calmly.

"Calm down! Did you forget what they did to her, Ray!"

"No, but you're upsetting Tiffany."

Tyson looked over at her seeing a solemn look on her face.  
"Fine!" he growled out as he crossed his arms.

Tiffany walked over to the two Mythicals and began talking to them. Tyson watched intensely if any of them made a wrong move they'd regret it! Ray sighed and shook his head, he hadn't forgotten what they did to her but he trusted that Tiffany knew what she was doing. She came back a few moments later with a smile on her face.

"Everything's all set." She said. "All that remains now is for you two to get 'closer'." Using her fingers for quotation marks.

Ray rolled his eyes, "I'll never know how you managed to talk me into this."

Tiffany chuckled, "Put it down to Kinomiya charm."

Tyson chuckle at her comment and nodded.

Ray raised an eyebrow. (-_'Kinomiya charm'? those two have as much charm as a snake who's just about to bite you._-) he thought.

"Time to put the plan into action." Danny said coming up behind Tiffany along with Kara.

Tyson gave a small growl.  
"Just because my sister trusts you doesn't mean I do." He said.

"Tyson, please." Tiffany said in a half begging voice.

"How are Tyson and I suppose to get _closer_ anyway?" Ray suddenly asked.

Tiffany gave a devilish smile.  
"I was hoping you'd ask that."

(-_I don't like the sound of this._-) Ray thought.

111111111111111111111

It had just gone past dinnertime and Tiffany, Ray and Tyson had still not returned. Kenny, Max and Kai all sat in the main room watching TV or at least Max and Kai were, Kenny was only half watching as he typed away on his laptop.

"Tyson and Ray have been gone a really long time." Max suddenly pointed out as he looked at the clock. "Not to mention Tiffany." He added as he heard the small low growl Kai had made.

Just at that moment they heard the front door open and close. Ray, Tyson and Tiffany appeared a few moments later.

"Where have you two been?" Kai asked in his monotone voice directing the question at Ray and Tyson.

"Out. Not that it's any of your business, Hiwatari." Tyson answered nearly jumping for joy when he caught the hurt look in Kai's eyes.

"Tiffany?" Max asked.

"I went to see an old friend." She sighed dreamily and gave a small giggle to herself at what she just thought.

"Oh." Was all Max could say.

"Tiffany? Tiffaaaany?" Ray said waving a hand in front of her face.

It was taking every ounce of self-control Tiffany had not to burst out laughing at what Ray was doing. She waited a few more seconds before responding.  
"Hm? Oh sorry, Ray. I must've zoned out for a moment there."

"Are you guys okay?" Kenny suddenly asked.  
Things were becoming too weird for him. First Max and Kai's 'sudden' relationship and now this. What _had_ everyone been eating?

"Hey, Ray. Can you come and help me with something?" Tyson asked with a smile.

Kai almost gasped but managed to stop himself. The smile Tyson had just given Ray was one of the 'special' smiles Tyson had reserved just for him. (-_Does Tyson have a thing for Ray?_-) he wondered.

"Sure thing, Ty." Ray answered giving him a sweet smile.

Tiffany chuckle inwardly. (-_Ray's good at this._-) she thought glancing over at Kai who looked like he was going to kill the Chinese blader at any moment.

Max could also see this and tried to calm Kai down.  
"Don't worry, Kai. I'm sure there's nothing going on between them." He said quietly.

Then without warning Kai grabbed hold of Max's wrist and started towards the door.  
"Come on, Maxie."

After Kai and Max left, Tyson couldn't help but give a small chuckle, which caught Kenny's attention.

"What's going on?"

Both Ray and Tiffany gave Tyson a sharp look for 'raising suspicion' and Tyson's chuckling was turned into coughs. Kenny looked at Tyson strangely as he tried to cover his laughing with coughing.

"Perhaps my bro needs some water, Ray." Tiffany said her voice hinting something.

Ray got the hint, "Right. Come on, Tyson. Let go 'cure' those coughs." Leading him out.

Kenny then looked over at Tiffany with a suspicious look, apparently he also understood the 'hint'. She chuckled nervously.

"Um… so uh… what have you guys done today?" trying to change the subject but it wasn't working.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked.

"Uh… up to? I wouldn't know what you mean." She said trying to hide her nervousness.

111111111111111111111

Tyson and Ray walked into the kitchen.

"Man, did you see the look on Kai's face!" he said happily.

Ray sighed, "Tyson, if this is going to work. You can't laugh every time Kai leaves the room."

Tyson gave Ray a confused look.  
"Why not?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't the whole idea to get back at Kai. To make him jealous."

"Yeah." Tyson answered still not understanding what Ray meant.

"If you laugh every time Kai leaves the room, Max or the Chief might decide to tell him. And we'd be right back where we started." Ray said trying to explain.

"Hm, you might have a point there, Ray. No doubt Maxie would probably tell Kai of our plan. Hey, that reminds me. You're pretty good at this." He complimented.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Tyson." Ray commented as he walked towards the door.

Tyson chuckled and followed him. Just as luck would have it Max was walking towards the kitchen as they were coming out.

"Hey, thanks for your help, Ray. I don't think I could've done it without you." He smiled knowing it would catch Max's attention.

(-_Done what without him? What's Tyson up to?_-) Max wondered.

Ray groaned inwardly, (-_how on earth did I ever get myself into this?_-)  
"No problem, Ty. Just don't get all hyped up next time or you might end up choking yourself."

"With you around I don't think that's possible." Tyson said in a playful voice.

Ray couldn't help but blush at those words. Max stood there amazed at what he was seeing and hearing.

"Hey, Max." Tyson greeted pretending to see him for the first time.

Max still stood there not moving, a completely dumbfounded look on his face.

"You okay, Max?" Ray asked a little worried.

Max shook his head to shake away the shock, "Hm? Oh yeah… I'm fine, Ray."

"You sure? You looked a little out of it for a moment there." Tyson said with a tad of worry.

Max looked at Tyson with an indescribable look (-_could Tyson really be after Ray? I didn't think Ray was that way inclined._-) he thought. (- _I mean, he was always after Tiffany._-)  
"Uh… yeah." He smiled just to prove his point then continued towards the kitchen.

Tyson shrugged and continued on his way forcing down the laugh that was bubbling inside of him. Ray followed after him.

00000

Max wandered the kitchen wondering why he wanted to go there in the first place. (-_Since when has Ray ever called Tyson 'Ty'?_-) he wondered as he looked around the room for a clue as to why he was there. (-_I don't think even Kai called him that. Speaking of Kai I better tell him what I saw, I just hope he doesn't kill me._-) abandoning his 'search' he walked towards the door his mind still reeling at the scene he saw between Tyson and Ray. That was until he bumped into something… or should that be somebody.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Max!" a female voice said.

He recognised it instantly and looked into Tiffany's dark blue eyes. She was smiling at him and Max felt his knees go weak.  
"Uh… n-no problem."

"So, how's things?" she asked casually.

"F-fine. Everything's fine."

"That's good. Um… you haven't seen that brother of mine have you? I need to ask him about not killing my date for tomorrow night." Tiffany asked.

"Your date?" Max repeated somewhat surprised and downhearted.

She nodded, "Well, since you and Kai are together I figured it was time to move on. No point in dwelling on the past." She said. "That's if a even remembered what the past was." She added then shrugged, "If ya see him tell him I'm looking for him will ya?"

All Max could do was nod.

"Thanks." Walking off.

It seems as Kai's plan had backfired. Instead of making the people they wanted jealous, it appeared that they took it as a sign to move on with their lives. Max sighed and headed off for Kai's room, not even bothering to knock but just walking in.

"Max, if you were anyone else I would've thrown you out." Kai said.

"Sure, whatever, Kai." Max replied and slid down to the floor.

Kai observed the blonde curiously and to his surprise Max began to cry.  
"Max? What's wrong?"

"It's not working, Kai." He said. "She doesn't care about me anymore."

Kai wasn't sure what to do. When Tyson was upset it seemed so natural, so easy to know what to do. To just go over and comfort him, but this was Max and after what happened between them earlier that day he didn't think he would see it as 'comforting'.

"Your plan's backfired, Kai!" Max suddenly said half shouting. "They don't care about us anymore!"

Kai sighed he hated to admit it but Max was right. Something had happened between Ray and Tyson and now Tyson was more interested in Ray than him.  
"I-I didn't think they'd go off like they did." Kai suddenly said stuttering a little.

"Well they did!" Max said wiping his eyes.

Kai closed his eyes as he remembered the way Tyson had smiled at Ray earlier. (-_Tyson. Have I really lost you for good?_-) he wondered. /_You haven't lost me, Kai._/ a voice in his head suddenly said, it sounded strangely like...  
(-_Tyson?_-)

/_Fight for me, Kai. Show me that you really do care about me._/ it said.

(-_I will, Tyson. I promise you. Ray's gonna be sorry he ever set eyes on you_-)

/_Thank you, Kai._/ it said then disappeared.

"Kai? You okay?" Max's worried voice said.

Kai opened his eyes and saw a worried looking Max looking over him. Kai gave him a smirkish smile.

"I'm fine. Come on, Max. The battle isn't over yet."

"Huh? What do ya mean, Kai?" now confused.


	27. Anyone For A Swim?

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**Moonlit Sea:** thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry about taking so long, I kinda lost my writing inspiration -sniff-  
**Tyson:** kinda?  
**Moonlit Sea:** shut it you.  
**Tyson:** man, someone's cranky today

And now dear readers I give you chapter twenty-six of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 26 - Anyone For A Swim?

During the course of the next day Kai and Tyson did all they could to make the other jealous to the brink of the point where Tyson almost drove Ray insane! It was now five in the evening and Tiffany was getting ready for her 'date' with Danny.

"What do you think about this?" she asked Tyson as she twirled round in a short black wavy skirt and low red cut top."

"If you want him to jump you, then fine." Tyson answered a tad annoyed.

Tiffany sighed.  
"Tyson, we're trying to make Max jealous. Remember?"

"Why him?" Tyson suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Of all the people you could've 'gone out' with, why choose him?"

Tiffany's shoulders slumped and she hung her head.  
"Because he's the only one I know who won't take advantage of me or hurt me."

"Pfft. It didn't seem that way when you were lying in hospital."

Tiffany's fists suddenly shook by her sides. She looked up at her brother, anger in her dark blue eyes. "You know what…" she said angrily "Forget you. I don't need you to get Max back. I don't know why I came in the first place! I should've let you 'lose'."

"Tiff, look I didn't mean to get you angry."

"Get out!" she said, her arm pointing towards the door.

"But…"

"I said out, Tyson Kinomiya!" she shouted.

Tyson was stunned that she used his full name and did just as she said cringing as he heard the door slam behind him.

"Whatcha do this time, Tyson?" a sarcastic voice said.

Tyson looked over and growled. "Kai."

"That's my name."

"Shouldn't you be with Max or something." His annoyance clear as he continued to his room.

He was unaware that Kai followed him and just as he closed the door Kai stopped it making him jump a little in shock

"What the hell do you want, Kai."

"You." Came a seductive voice.

Tyson gulped and started walking backwards until he hit the bed and fell back onto it. He looked up at Kai a little fear in his eyes. Kai gave a smirkish smile, slowly he climbed on top of Tyson and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly Tyson bolted upright and looked round. He was in his room but there was no sign of Kai. (-_Was it all a dream?_-) he wondered. He jumped when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder, in one swift move pulled them onto the bed and sat on top of them.

"Hey, whoa. Calm down, Bro. It's just me." A female voice said.

"Huh? Oh Tiffany. Sorry I… thought you were someone else." Getting up off her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So I gathered."

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"What? Can't a big sis check in on her little bro now and then?" she teased.

"Very funny."

She gave a small chuckle.  
"Just thought I'd come and tell you that Danny's coming over tomorrow." She said sitting up.

Tyson gave a small growl upon hearing Danny's name.

Tiffany placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I know you don't trust him, Ty. But at least try to be friendly, okay?"

"Fine." He said grumpily.

She smiled, "Thanks, Tyson." and walked out of his room.

111111111111111111111

The next morning was quite normal…well as normal as it can get with almost everyone trying to make the other jealous.

"Hey, anyone wanna go for a swim after breakfast?" Tiffany suddenly asked.

Everyone looked at her partly surprised, she smiled in response unknowingly making Max's heart flutter.

"It's just that Danny's coming over soon and I thought we could all… you know… have fun."

"Kai and fun don't go together." Tyson muttered earning a glare from the teen himself.

"Wait a minute." Max said, "Did you just say Danny?"

Tiffany nodded.

"As in Mythicals team Danny?" Max continued wanting to be absolutely sure.

"Yeah. Anything wrong with that?"

"Oh no, no. It's just that the last time you saw them… YOU ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL!" Max suddenly shouted.

"Whoa. Max, calm down." Ray said.

"How can I calm down when I know she's going out the ones that put her in hospital!" Max retaliated.

"Geez Max, it's not like she's going to be alone this time." Tyson said as if it was no big deal.

"She wasn't exactly _alone_ last time either, Tyson" Kenny remarked giving Ray a quick look.

Tyson shrugged, "Hey, it's not as I run my sister's life for her."

"As her brother you're suppose to watch out for her, Kinomiya." Kai suddenly said.

"Look, _Hiwatari_. My sister's old enough to do what she wants." Tyson replied if a tad bitterly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to say something." Tiffany said a tad annoyed that they were speaking as if she wasn't even there. They all looked at her. "Tyson's right. It's my life and if I want to go out with Danny that _my_ decision to make."

"But…" Max began.

"And I intend to just that whether you all like it or not." She continued then looked over at Max. "Why do you care anyway, Max?"

"Uh… I…" Max stuttered.

Just then Jon walked in and Max silently thanked him for 'interrupting'.

"Miss Tiffany."

"Yes, Jon?" turning to him.

"Mr. Evans is here to see you." Jon said.

"Show him in." she replied with a smile.

Jon gave a nod and a few moments later Danny walked in the room.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Danny!" Tiffany said getting up and half running over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. Then seeing the shock on his face she winked as if to say 'don't worry its all part of the plan.'

He smiled, "Well hello to you too."

She giggled, "So you ready?"

"Yup."

"Great, let's go." Holding his hand and walking out.

Max growled at what he just saw and Tyson gave a small grin.

"What's the matter, Max? You wishing that was you." He teased.

"Shut up, Tyson."

Tyson gave a small chuckle and turned to Ray beside him.  
"Hey Ray, you joining us at the pool?" giving him a pleading look.

Ray smiled at him.  
"Sure Tyson." all the while thinking (-_Kai's so gonna kill me._-)

This time it was Kai who growled.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing." He answered roughly. He didn't notice the small smile that appeared on Tyson's face soon after but it soon disappeared when he heard what Kai said next. "How about we join them, Max?"

"Sounds like fun, Kai." Max smiled.

111111111111111111111

An hour later everyone was at the pool with the exception of Kenny who was afraid of getting his precious laptop wet. Danny and Tiffany were in the water having a splash war. Tyson and Ray were sitting on the edge talking, their legs dangling in the water, every once and a while Tyson would splash his sister who never got a chance to retaliate thanks to Danny. Kai and Max sat on the sun beds watching them all.

"I don't like this, Kai." Max said as he watched Tiffany laugh and run through the water trying to 'escape' from Danny.

Kai did respond, he was too busy watching Tyson and Ray. Suddenly Tyson splashed Ray and chuckled at the now wet blader.

"Tyson, you better start running." Ray threatened if a tad playfully.

"Eep!" Tyson got up and ran from Ray in the direction of Max and Kai. "Max! You gotta help me, bud. I think Ray wants to kill me!"

"That wouldn't be a bad thing." Kai commented, although his mind thought differently. (-_Ray, if you harm one hair on Tyson's head…_-) his thoughts being interrupted.

"Who asked you." Tyson shot back.

"Sure I'll help you, Tyson." Max said.

Tyson was too busy looking at Kai to notice the mischievous glint in the blonde's eyes.

"Hey Ray." Max said, as Ray got closer. He then got up and looked like he was going to go over to him but instead grabbed Tyson's arms.

Tyson gave a small squeal at what Max did. Kai gave a slight smile thinking how cute Tyson had sounded.

"Wanna get revenge?" he asked with an evil smile.

"Max!" Tyson said a little terrified "You're suppose to be helping me not…"

"Sure would, Max." Ray interrupted as he grabbed hold of Tyson's legs.

They took the struggling Tyson over to the pool.

"Hey! Guys, let me go!"

Max and Ray smiled evilly to each other.

"Whatever you say, Tyson." Ray said.

They then threw him into the water, when Tyson surfaced he found everyone laughing at him… even Kai. He growled, "Ha ha very funny guys."

"Sure was." Max said before 'falling' into the water himself. After coming up he saw Ray had an innocently guilty look on his face. "Ray!"

"What?"

Max gave a small growl then saw Kai sneaking up behind him. He gave a small smile. (-_Payback time, Ray._-) but just as Kai was about to push Ray in he moved out of the way resulting in Kai falling in instead.

Ray chuckled, "Have a nice dip, Kai."

Kai growled slightly. "Kon."

"Yes, Kai?"

"You're gonna pay for that." He said a tad playfully.

"Geez, lighten up, Kai." Tyson said splashing him.

Kai turned to glare at the bluenette but instead found himself staring at the half naked teen standing in the water. Tyson wanted to say something but found himself in awe at the sight of a dripping wet Kai.

Tiffany chuckled, "You two stare at each other much longer and you'll start to burn holes in each other."

Upon her comment the two teens suddenly looked away each of them having a slightly red hue on their faces.

Tiffany then turned her attention to Ray.  
"Come on, Ray. Jump in."

Ray shook his head, "So Tyson can jump me? I don't think so." He then suddenly blushed realising how that must've sounded.

Tyson gave a mischievous grin at Ray's comment.

"Ray, you either get in by yourself or be forced."

Ray raised an eyebrow at her, "Forced?" he repeated.

At that moment Tyson, Max and Kai all got out of the pool and it was then that Ray understood what she meant.

"Uh oh." He said more to himself than anyone else. "Uh… guys listen…" he said while walking backwards then turning and running off a few moments later.

"Get 'im!" Max shouted.

And the three of them ran after Ray while Tiffany and Danny laughed at the situation.


	28. Time To End This

**Title: What Was Once Lost Is Now Found  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own). Also don't own the song_ Best In Me_ by _Blue_.

**Moonlit Sea:** well here it is the very last chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed the story. -smiles-  
**Max:** in other words she wants you to review whether it was crap or not.  
**Moonlit Sea:** Max! That was not what I was thinking. Although it would be nice.  
**Max:** see  
**Moonlit Sea:** -slight growl- how would you like it if Tiffany went off with Danny?  
**Max:** eep! Enjoy the final chapter. -runs off to find Tiffany-  
**Moonlit Sea:** -chuckles-

And now dear readers I give you chapter twenty-seven of _What Was Once Lost Is Now Found_.

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 27 - Time To End This.

It had been a couple of days since the fun they all had at the pool and Danny was on his way to talk to Ray. He knocked on the door and entered a few moments later.

"Hi Ray." He greeted.

"Hey Danny. Anything I can do for you?" Ray asked.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm getting pretty tired of all this 'jealously' stuff." Danny said getting straight to the point. "Not to mention the fact that it's stretching my relationship with Kara to the limit."

Ray nodded, "I know what you mean. It feels like whatever we do it has no affect on 'them'."

Danny sighed, smirking a few moments later when an idea struck him.  
"How about we do a little matchmaking?"

"What are you suggesting?" Ray asked half downheartedly. (-_I hope it's not what I'm thinking it is._-)

"We're both tired of being 'used', right?"

Ray gave a nod.

"And the only way to stop this is to get them all back together, right?"

Again Ray nodded.

"Well then, here's what we do…" Danny began.

111111111111111111111

Tiffany sat in her brother's room thinking about all the things that had happened.

"Ty, I don't think I can do this any longer. Not only is it not working but I think I'm ruining Danny and Kara's relationship." She said suddenly.

"It's only for a few more days, Tiff." Tyson said.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and fell back on the bed, "That's what you said a couple days ago." She moaned. "The more I see Max with Kai the more I want to punch his lights out."

Tyson chuckled, "You… punch Kai's lights out? Now there's something I'd like to see."

"I'm serious, Tyson. It's getting harder and harder for me to keep this 'I'm happy for you and it doesn't affect in the slightest that you're with someone else' mask on."

"Hey, this was _your_ idea, remember?" Tyson said hitting her on the shoulder lightly.

"I know and it was a good idea… at the time. I just didn't expect it to go so far, if you see what I mean."

Tyson nodded, "Yeah, I do. But I'm not giving up just yet. I know that in a couple of more days Kai will give in."

Tiffany chuckled, "Did you get hit on the head while I was out or something?" she retorted.

"Huh?" giving her a confused look.

"He's _never_ going to give up, Ty."

There came a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Tyson called out.

A nervous looking Kenny walked in.

"What's the matter, Kenny?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh uh nothing." He lied.

"Right." Tyson said unbelievingly.

"Um. R-Ray and D-Danny said to meet them in the l-lounge."

Tyson raised an eyebrow at Kenny's sudden stutter.  
"Okay, Chief…" he said, "What's going on?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Tyson?"

"You're obviously hiding something." He said confidently.

"No." Kenny squeaked. (-_Why did I ever agree to do this?_-)

Although Tiffany believed that Tyson was right, she didn't want to keep their 'lovers' waiting.

"We better get going. Don't wanna keep them waiting now do we." Giving a small chuckle and heading out.

Kenny silently thanked her for saving him from Tyson's interrogation.

"Hm? Oh yeah right." Walking out after her.

When Tyson and Tiffany entered the lounge, they were surprised to see Kai and Max instead of Ray and Danny.

"Didn't the Chief say that we were to meet Ray and Danny here?" Tyson said to her.

Tiffany shrugged, "Maybe they got held up." Sitting as far away from Max as she possibly could. (-_I've got a funny feeling about this._-) she thought.

Tyson shrugged in reply and took a seat next to her. The room then became silent, every once and while each would steal a glance at their 'loves'. A minute or two later the CD player suddenly turned on.

_From the moment I met you,  
I just knew you'd be mine._

_You touched my hand,  
And I knew that this was gonna be our time._

_I don't ever wanna lose this feeling,  
I don't wanna spend a moment apart._

Max fidgeted in his seat next to Kai as he heard the lyrics to the song. (-_Don't look or listen._-) he told himself, but no matter how hard he tried he still found himself doing just that.

_Coz you bring out the best in me,  
Like no one else can do._

_That's why I'm by your side,  
And that's why I love you._

_Every day that I'm here with you,  
I know that it feels right. (So right, so right.)_

_And I've just got to be near you,  
Every day and every night. (Every night.)_

Tiffany looked over at Max and saw that he was staring at her. She sighed and smiled at him. She didn't actually realise that she walking over to him until she was half way there, being there was nowhere else to sit she sat on his lap causing him blush slightly.

"Max." she said softly. "I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

Max smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Only if you forgive me." He answered.

She smiled and nodded. They both gazed at each other not knowing that they were getting closer until their faces were inches apart.

"Tiffany." Max said quietly.

"Yes, Max."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed releasing all their 'hidden' emotions for each other.

_And you know that we belong together,  
It just had to be you and me._

_Coz you bring out the best in me,  
Like no one else can do._

_That's why I'm by your side,  
And that's why I love you._

_(Instrumental)_

Tyson smiled at seeing his sister and best friend finally back together. His eyes then wondered over to Kai and he let out a small sigh. Would he and Kai ever get back together? He didn't know. Just at that moment Kai looked over at Tyson, and Tyson quickly turned away a faint blush tainting his cheeks. Kai gave a small smile and went over to him.

"So I guess your relationship with Max is over." Tyson said a tad jokingly as he felt Kai sit next to him.

"Guess so." Kai replied not taking his eyes off Tyson.

_And you know that we belong together,  
It just had to be you and me,_

_Coz you bring out the best in me,  
Like no-one else can do,  
That's why I'm by your side._

_Coz you bring out the best in me,  
Like no one else can do._

_That's why I'm by your side,  
And that's why I love you. (Love you, love you, love you)_

"Tyson." Kai said trying to get the teens attention.

"Yeah?" looking anywhere but in Kai's direction.

Kai gently turned Tyson's face so he was looking at him.  
"You were right." He simply said.

"Huh? 'Bout what?" trying to calm his heart down at Kai's touch.

"I did hate Tiffany when she first came. I was afraid you'd forget all about me." Kai explained.

Tyson blinked in surprise, he wasn't expecting Kai to be so… open.  
"Kai, I…" he didn't know what to say "I'm sorry." He finally said.

"Why? What for?" not knowing what Tyson was talking about.

"For blaming everything on you. You were only trying to help and I yelled at you for it." He explained.

Kai smiled, "You had every right to yell at me. What you said was basically true."

Tyson cocked his head to the side cutely.  
"You know you look cute when you smile." He said making Kai blush. "So… does that mean I can yell at you more often?" he asked cheekily.

"Don't count on it." Kai replied.

Tyson chuckled and gave Kai a quick kiss before resting his head on Kai's chest.  
"I've missed you, Kai."

After Kai managed to get over his shock of what Tyson had just done, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of the bluenette's head.  
"I've missed you too."

_Coz you bring out the best in me,  
Like no one else can do._

_That's why I'm by your side,  
And that's why I love you_

THE END


End file.
